Age is just a number
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Brooke and Peyton are seventeen, Lucas Scott is 25, Chase Scott is 24, They met at a hot new club one night. Things get heated up pretty fast. A one night stand leans to so much more. Can love happen at any age, if so could it last? This is going to be really mature, lots of hot sex scene. This is a Leyton and Brase story, with a little Naley.
1. The Dare Part 1

**Here is the first chapter of my new story, yes I know I have three stories in process. But this just came to me a couple of weeks ago. Some I had to write it, it's going to be more mature than, most of the stuff I write. It's will have a lot of smug in it. Just wanted to warned you first.**

**Summary: Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer are two poplar senior girls at Tree Hill High. Peyton and Brooke are seventeen, they have a friend make them fake ID'S to get them in the hot new club that just open. They both dare each other to fine a good-looking guy in go home with him, for a one night stand. Both girls fine the man they wanted. But what happens when the guys they hook up with become more than a one night stand and they also start teaching at Tree Hill High School, Where the girls attend.**

**Lucas is 25**

**Chase is 24**

**Nathan is 27**

**Haley is 25.**

**Jst thought I would tell you guys the ages before, everyone start question. **

* * *

**Age is just a number.**

**Chapter 1 The Dare Part 1**

Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis are two of the most popular girls at Tree Hill High. Every guy wants to date them. Every girl wants to be them.

It was the last weekend before, a new school year starts. They were getting ready to enter their senior year. Both girls had mixed of emotions. They couldn't wait to start school due to the fact that the were like queens to everyone there, even the teachers. But they were also a littler scared of what happens after school is over, When it time to enter the real world.

Peyton Sawyer was laying on her bed, when Brooke Davis bounced into her room. They girls lived together, because Brooke's parents just didn't care. Peyton's parents would both killed about two years ago. Her grandmother took her in for a while, but when she fell ill, she sighed a paper stating that Peyton was able to take care of herself. Her grandmother left her a pretty big some of money. She would never want for anything, even with all the money, Peyton still felt like she was missing something.

"So , I was thinking," the cheerful brunette said, as she laid down beside her.

"Oh no" the Brody blond teased.

"Peyt, I think I came up with a real good idea"

"Oh, I just have to hear this one" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, now there is this new club on South land rd."

"Yeah, I know it called the Cherry Time ?"

"Well how about we go tonight, you know cheek things out" Brooke asked, as she sat up. Looking down at her.

"Brooke, you have to be twenty-one to get in." Peyton said, as she also sat up. Brooke just nodded. " In case you forgot, we are seventeen, which means we can't go"

"Peyt, I know how old we are. doesn't mean they know." she smirk. Peyton just raised her eye brow. " See theses I.D,s I have said, that you and I are twenty-one."

Peyton took the in studied them, " How do you get them, they look so real"

"That boy talk or jaw, whatever his name is"

"You mean Mouth"

"Yeah, him well he has a little crush on me, I just flirted with him. Then he make them for me. So what do you think?"

"Brooke, we could get in trouble" she said, biting her lip.

"Peyton for once in your life, live a little. Let's put all our worries aside, go to this place get drunk, in maybe hook up" Brooke say, as she winked at her

"Hook up, no Brooke, I'll go to listen to the music, maybe have a couple of drinks. But I'm not going to hook up with some stranger."

"Oh, Peyton, come on one night, just pretend we are someone else, then meet a good-looking guy, for some hot sex. What do you say?"

"Brooke," she protested

" Peyton, you haven't had sex in almost a year, you know you need it." Brooke teased. " I dare you to go to this club tonight, find a good looking guy, in go home with him. You don't have to have sex, just go home with him."

" I dare you" she challenged back

"Hey, I'm doing it. I'm very horny" Brooke laughed, as Peyton rolled her eyes. " If you don't do the dare, you have to wash my car, and wash my clothes, and I'll move Rachael to code captain.

"Brooke, you can't do that." Peyton said, as glared at her friend. " Fine, whatever, I'll do it, because I'm not washing your clothes."

"YES, WE ARE TOTALLY GET SOME TONIGHT" Brooke yell, as she run to her room.

Peyton just throw herself back down. "Oh god, what did I just get myself into."

* * *

"We are pathetic" said the black hair man, as he downs another shot.

"We are not pathetic" replied the blond, as he scanned the loud, crowed, club

"Hello, Luke we have stood here, for like an hour now, downing shots, not one woman has looked are way." he shook his head. "I blame you" he said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Blame me! What did I do?" he asked, shocked

"I knew, you would lame out on the babe hunt, just to moon over you ex-wife." the black hair man accused.

" What?" he paused, " I 'm not mooring over my ex-wife, we have been divorce for six months now. I just haven't seen anyone that caught my eye yet" he said, as he looks towards the doors. "Till now" he whispered. As he watched the blond beauty, as she walked over to one of the tables in the corner. His eyes glazed her body. She was wearing a red button down shirt that show the top of her breast. She had on a tight black mini skirt. that melted to her ass. He wanted to deeply grab her tight ass. He licked his lips, as he took in her long, sexy, amazing tan legs. "I think I found mine"

"What?"

"You said, that we share have a one night stand."

"Yeah"

"I found mine, she has a friend to" the blond said, a he nodded his head towards the blond and brunette.

"Wow, they do look hot." he smiled, as he check both girls out. " which one you want?"

" My eyes on the blond"

"Good, I like brunette better, anyways" he laughed, "Well let's go introduce our self's." he said, as his eyes scanned the brunette. She was wearing a tight red dress, that was showing all her prefect curves. He couldn't wait to taste her body.

* * *

Peyton scanned the club, as Brooke ordered their drinks. She really liked it here so far. The music was loud, the place was crowed, guys have whistled at them. She knew that they both would probably get lucky tonight.

"This place smells like sex." Peyton said, as she took her drink from her friend.

" I know, I love that smell" Brooke said, as she scanned the club. " The possibilities are endless tonight."

" So what do, we do now, wait on some lame guys to come to us." Peyton asked, looking at her friend.

" I would say that we should go dance or something, but sense we have two fine ass men walking towards us right now, I think we are pretty good" she said, smirking, as she nodded towards the two guys. Peyton looked up, right as they approached the table.

"Hey Lady's" the black hair boy said.

"Hey guys" Brooke replied, with a wink. "What brings you over here"

"You beautiful" the black hair boy said, as he sat down beside Brooke " you don't minded us sitting with you, cause it's kinda crowed"

"No, we not minded at all" Brooke said, as she looked eyes with him. "Brooke Davis, by the way" she said, as she extended her hand out to him.

"Chase Scott," he said, as he took her hand.

"Are you two done with the eye sex?" the blond guy said, smiling with he notice the cute blond was laughing at him. " I'm Lucas Scott" he said, extended his hand out.

"Peyton Sawyer," she said, taking his hand, she was shocked, with he kissed it. Then sat down beside her.

"Are you two brothers?"Brooke asked,

"Yeah," replied Lucas

"Wow, Peyt, We have two very hot brothers sitting with us" Brooke said, eagerly

"Wow" Peyton answered, not to enthusiastically. Causing Brooke to glare at her.

"Anyways," Brooke said, " you want dance?" she asked,

"A coarse beautiful" Chase said, as he leaded her over to the dance floor. Leaving the two blonds alone.

"You don't seem to happy to be here." Lucas said, as he took a slip of his beer.

"That's because I'm not." she replied, not looking at him.

"Well, I'm sorry I bugged you, I guess I should go" Lucas said,sounding a little disappointed.

Peyton bit her lip, as he stood up. " Wait, don't go" she said, remembering the dare with Brooke. " I'm sorry, I just had a bad day. Brooke made me come here." she said, as she looked at him for the fist time. She had to admitted, he was hot, His tall physique, muscled arms, and thick torso... everything about him excited her. she could definitely, have a one night stand with him or two nights.

"I'm sorry, you had a bad day, maybe I can help you have an unforgettable night" he said, as he slides closer to her.

"I bet you can" she whispered, as she breathe in his scented. "Lets dance"

He took her hand leaning her over to wear Chase and Brooke were in a very hot kiss. Peyton shook her head, Brooke was always the first to make the move. Peyton was just to nervous. Her nervous jump into overdrive, when his hands moved to her hips, pulling her close to his hips. She smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Peyton lick her lips, as she kept her eyes on him. Lucas decided to take a chance,so he started to sensuality kiss the her neck. While making slow circles on her hip bones. Peyton tilted her head, giving him a better view. She decide, she need to taste him. So she pulled his face up towards hers. Claiming his lips as her own, as the two massaged, each others tongue. Lucas slowly slid his hand up and down her body. Turning her on, more than ever

Brooke was extremely happy, when she spotted her best friend. She knew that Peyton was in for a really good night. She was to, as she when back kisses Chase. This was definitely the best idea. She has ever had.

* * *

Well I thought that I would just give you guys a glimpse to what the story will be like. The next chapter will be more smut like. Please let me know what you think. I know you probably thought the brothers were going to be Nathan and Lucas. But I can't see Nathan will Brooke, he just belongs with Haley. I like Chase and Brooke together.


	2. The Dare Part 2

**Age is Just A Number**

**Chapter 2 The Dare Part 2**

A few hours later Brooke and Peyton were pretty drunk, well okay drunk was an underestimate; hammered would be better in this case. It was still early in the night, so they gulped down the rest of her drink, and sat down at the booth in the corner of the club. Lucas and Chase had went to the restroom. When they return Chase took Brooke to a Private room.

"What are we going to do in here?" She questioned, as she leaned up against him, she pressed her lips to his neck, and squeezed his upper thigh. She smiled at the face he made; obviously he was enjoying this just as much as her. She smirked as she pushed him down on the red chair.

"Whatever you like" Chase said, as he pulled her on his lap. She flipped around so her ass was in his groin, and she started to grind into him. She picked up her pace and was now basically humping him. Chase then pulled the top of her dress down, When he reached up and started to roll her nipples between his thumb and fore finger, she was panting now. She reached back and found what she was looking for, it was quite huge. "Let's get out of here" he whispered.

* * *

Lucas was kissing Peyton neck, as his hand slowly moved up under her shirt. "You smell so good." he whispered, as kissed back up to her ear. His hand finds her soft breast, as his lips met her's again. She moans into his mouth, when he squeeze them.

"I think…" She starts to say when they break away from their kiss, but he quickly cuts her off before she can continue.

"Don't," he whispers, silencing anything else she was going to say with her mouth.

"You taste so good, ," Lucas said, as he lower his hand, he slowly went up her skirt"I bet your pussy tastes incredible." he winked, as his hand stop in between her legs rubbing her tenderly. Their eyes were locket with each others.

Peyton's mind was spinning, she's had sex before, but no guy has ever, said that they wanted to tasted her pussy. She ran her fingers through his hair. " I've never had that done," Peyton smiled nervously in embarrassingly

Lucas pulls back in looks at her. "Are you a virgin" he asked, nervously.

"No, I'm not a virgin," she paused. " I've never had, that done" she said, hoping he would catch on.

"You never had what done? " He asked, still confused.

She took a deep breath. " No one has ever, went down on me" she said, in a mild tone. His eyes widen, as a big smile appeared

"Well, sexy, how about I be your first" he smirked. "Let's get out here"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town thing were heating pretty fast for, Brooke and Chase.

Brooke laughed, as her tight red dress hit the floor, She was completely nuke. " I can't believe that dress was the only thing you had on."

" I told you I'm pretty horny," she laughed, as his lips connect with her right breast. Brooke been wet between her legs for hours now, " Chase, I need you" she whispered, as she pushed his head down.

"Damn Brooke" Chase said, as his tongue dig into her wet pussy.

"Oh,yes, right there" Brooke moaned, as Chase dinged deeper, Cause Brooke to cum. He licked her juices, and kissed her pussy lips again. He climbed back up her body, Kiss every each of her. Chase stepped off the bed long enough to take his clothes off. As Brooke took in Chase's fine body, her mind wondered if Peyton was feeling, as good as she was right now,

* * *

Lucas and Peyton walked to his studio apartment. as he unlocked the door. he pulled her to him. Leaning down kissing her again. He can hardly contain himself. It's been so long since he's been with a woman. His hands slide around the back, and then slowly down, and he gently cups her ass. and pulls her up until her legs wrap around his waist. Her arms instantly wrap around his neck, and her mouth finds his again. Clumsily, he carries her from the door way, kicking the door shut. He's fumbling around so much, When he finally makes it to his bedroom, he falls into the bed with her, bracing himself so all of his weight doesn't land on her.

They break the kiss, as he starts to unbutton her shirt. slowly revealing her chest. He smile down at her. As his hand more to her breast. Peyton forces Lucas back, as she sits up. Her hands find the back of her bra, and she undoes the clasp. And her perfect breasts fall free from her bra, and all Lucas can do is stare at her. She lays back down, waiting for his next move.

Lucas pulled his shirt off, kicked of his shoes along with his pants. He climbed back on top of her just in his boxers. His lips start slowly moving up and down her jaw line. He leaves hot, open-mouthed kisses all along her neck, every once in a while sucking and nipping. he teasingly kisses around her breasts. When she lets out a slight moan, he finally moves to her breasts. Sucking on her hard nipple, he grabs the other one with his left hand, massaging it slowly.

Peyton just had to wondered how Brooke's night was going.

* * *

Brooke grabs his length and slowly starts massaging it, pumping up and down. " So good" he mumbled, She lifts up her hips slightly and he gets the point quickly. He positions himself at her center and fuses their lips together just as he thrusts inside. She bucks her hips, tightening her center slightly as he pumps in and out of her. They move in sync as he continues his ministrations on her breasts. Brooke drags her nails up his back. " Oh god" Brooke moaned, as she felt him thrust deep.

"You feel so good Brooke" Chase moaned into her ear.

"You feel amazing" Brooke whispered back, as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, baby this definitely has to go" Lucas said, as he took her shirk off, then her black thong. "You are so beautiful" he said, as he took in the sight of the naked blond.

Lucas leaned down and kissing her. He sucked Peyton's bottom lips and lined it with his tongue, as he asked for entrance which Peyton granted as their tongues collided. They were mess as they were tangled up in each other, roaming each others bodies with their hands. Lucas slid his hand down to her pussy lightly stroking her center. Peyton was definitely wet and she let out a loud moan as Lucas entered his fingers in her. He kiss her breast as he continued to pumped his fingers in and out of her, while stroking her clit with his thumb. close to releasing. He pulled his fingers out "Don't stop" Peyton yell,

Lucas just smiled, as he gave her a quick peck. " I really want to taste you now" he whispered, as he kissed down her body. Kneeling between her legs blowing over Peyton's center before, running a finger down her. "All of that for me?" Lucas glanced up, his eyes meeting Peyton's.

Peyton nodded. "All for you...Please." She lifted her hips off of the bed. She wanted this to happen. Brooke has told her millions of times that it the best feeling. Sometimes better than actually fucking.

"I promise your going to love this" Lucas winked, as he slid down, running his tongue over Peyton's slit as one hand went up to play with her breast, he delved his tongue inside of Peyton both moaning at the same time.

He pulled back slightly causing Peyton to groan. Lucas shot her a grin before taking her clit into his mouth and sliding a finger inside of her. Peyton's hands slipped down and found a grip in Lucas's hair, as she urged him on. Peyton began moving her hips against Lucas's hand, feeling herself growing closer.

Lucas, realizing that Peyton was close slid a second finger inside of Peyton and sucked harder on her clit. Peyton came in a rush, her body tensing, nails digging into Lucas's scalp. "Lucasssssss!

Lucas slid back down and began lapping up Peyton's juices, then climbed back up her body, kissing her deeply.

* * *

" OH GOD"Brooke yelled in pleasure, as she climax.

"DAMN" Chase said, as he followed her. He rolled over trying to catch his breath. "That was...

"Amazing,Wow," Brooke said, as she looking over at him. " How about round two" she giggle, as Chase jumped back on her. Attacking her red perfect lips.

* * *

Peyton returned the kiss before, pushing Lucas onto his back. She quickly removed Lucas's boxer's causing the appearance of his hard cock. She kissed the top of his cock, causing him to groan.

They both tilted their head back in pleasure, as she slid down on him. More and more he spilled in her as she gridded her hips, rubbing her skin against his. The satisfied groans got the two moving, quickening their pace, trying to out measure the other. With the necessary urges, he jerked his hips up startling her each time. She bit her lip, squeezing her legs causing him to moan with such pleasure, "So good baby, so good" as she tightened around him.

Her lips pressed hard against his neck, murmuring his shortened name. "Lu-Luke-Lucas." She gridded her hips faster and the two moved in sync.

Rubbing his stomach up and down, his abs rock hard to the touch. She was first to scream, "OH, Lucas," as they hit their peak. She laid on top of him, motionless. As his hands ran up in down her bare back. He wondered if this was just a one nighter for her.

* * *

Okay I what to thank everyone that review so far. Thanks for reading,


	3. The next morning

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 3 The Next Morning

The morning rays seeping in through a gap in the curtains woke Brooke up. She looked at the guy beside her, soundly sleeping. She gently caressed his face with her hand and climbing closer to him.

'Hmmm', he exhaled.

'Morning', she whispered gently,

Still half asleep, slurring his words, "Morning beautiful.'

Letting out a small chuckle she rubbed her nose with his and gave him a wake-up kiss. His eyes flutters open.

'They get comfortable with her head resting on his chest, rising and falling with every breath he takes whilst he wraps his arms around her and starts playing with her hair.

Brooke is feeling nervous now, it was her idea for a one night stand, but now she was wishing for more. She kept her thoughts to herself. She knew once he found out she was on seventeen he will be pissed. So she buried her feeling for now.

Chase kisses the top of her head. It was his idea to found a one night stand, but never did he think he would want more. He wanted to ask her out but was scared she would reject him. So he kept it to himself.

" I think I should get going." she says sadly.

"We could go for another round, if your up for it" he said, hoping she was, because he really didn't want her to go.

'If you insist" she smiled up at him. He lean down in kiss her. Tenderly at first, light grazes

'Hmmmm', Brooke murmurs, as Chase's hands lower to cups her right breast, kneading her nipple between his thumb and index finger, feeling it harden under his touch, aroused him even more.

Brooke moves her lips to his neck and sucks on his sensitive spot which makes Chase whimper and grow harder.

Brooke feels him harden beneath her and starts rocking her hips against eliciting a muted moan from Chase.

" I swear this is the best weekend of my life" Brooke said, as Chase's hand when down wanting to know whether she was ready or not, brings his fingers to her and easily eases two fingers in, she was dripping wet.

"Mine to baby" he whispered in her ear, as he enter her.

* * *

Peyton stirs in his arms as the sun enters the room through the half-open blinds. Her cell goes off and her mood changes from sleepy to irritated.

Lucas hand slowly moves across her stomach, as she reaches for her cell. He's still fast asleep,

"Hello" she said, in low voice

" where are you?" Brooke cheerful voice rang through her ear.

"Brooke,"

"yeah, duh. now where are you?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is my head is pounding" she said, as she held her head

"Are you with Lucas?" Brooke asked, happily

"Who,,.." Peyton asked. she looked down noticing the cute blond laying beside her. "oh, I guess. I am"

"Did you get some because, I sure in the hell did three times" she said, smiling as she laid down on her bed.

"good for you Brooke, I'm pretty sure I did." Peyton said, in a confused voice. She was so wasted last night that she didn't remember.

"I guess he wasn't good" Brooke laughed. "Since you can't remember"

"Well I'm naked, he is too, my breast have little marks on then. So yeah I got some. To bad I can't remember. "

"Wake him up and go for another round. "

"Brooke" she yelled. she feels him move. a small smile appears in his face. " I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. What time is it?" He says sleepily as he yawns.

"noon"

"Wow, you really ware me out" he jokes, he leaned over in kiss her. " I'll be right back"

Peyton's eyes widen as he gets out of bed completely naked. She lick her lips. "You know what I think I'm going to take your advice."

"Good, you fuck him hard Peyton, then come home in tell me about" Brooke said, laughing

"Brooke, you are so bad" Peyton said, as she blushed. She Hung up. Then laid back down

Lucas walked back into the room, he stop at the sight of her laying in his bed. The sheet was laying on her waist. Her breast was out for everyone to see. He harden as he walked closer.

He climbed in the bed. "God you sexy" he whispered.

Lucas reached out to move a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He brought his hand to her cheek and cupped it pulling her close.

Her mouth opened up, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and stroke hers they broke apart. His hands now roaming every inch of her body. Taking in every curve.

She closed her eyes; his fingers moving over her body were as light as a feather.

He stared at her, looking up and down, his eyes just wondering all over her body. He got on top of her, carrying his own weight on his legs and arms, not touching a bit of her. His lips hovered over hers. Breathing, inhaling and exhaling.

Hot and steamy, he entered her body slowly, sliding in as if a tease but more for him than it was for her. She gripped the sheets underneath them and she let out the loudest scream of all. Waves crashed all around him and it nearly got him going, almost falling.

Rock steady, they moved together, thrust after thrust they met halfway. Their hips adjoined, his arms pulling her closer, her legs wrapped around him, causing him to go in deeper ."God Peyton, hmmmmmmm" His mouth covered her nipple, Her chin resting on his shoulders, as her hands held tightly to his arms and back, scratching him with nails. "yessssssssssssss," she scream, as she hit her climax. He followed after her.

* * *

A few hours later Lucas dropped Peyton off at her and Brooke's apartment. She walked in with a huge smile.

"That's my girl" Brooke said, as she jumped off the couch. "So is he as good, as he looks"

"Amazing, Brooke" she said, as her face lite up. "he did things to be that,I didn't know was possible." she said as she blushed.

"Oh my god, Chase was amazing to Peyton. I think last night was the best Idea of my life." Brooke said, as she pulled Peyton down on the couch.

"I agree Brooke," Peyton said, as she closed her eyes. The door bell ring bring them out of their thoughts.

"Come in" Brooke yelled, they were to tried to move.

The door open Micheal and Randy walked in.

"Hey, what you girls up to" Micheal asked, as he kissed Brooke. " Hey baby"

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke said, with a little smile. Micheal and Brooke have be dating for six months now.

"How is my girl" Randy asked, as he pulled Peyton on to his lap. " I missed you last night" he said, as he kissed her.

"Brooke and I had a girls night" she said, with a fake smile. Randy and Peyton have been together for a year. Both girls share a guilt look. Peyton's phone when off. She excused herself to answer it. "Hello"

"Hey Beautiful" Lucas said, in a happy tone

"Hey, you miss me already" Peyton whispered, as she kept her eye on Randy. Who was watching her closely.

"Hell yeah, I was wondering if Chase and I could stop by tonight?" Peyton bit her lip.

"Um...um I need to ask Brooke"

"Please, I got some good news today. I thought we could celebrate"

"Okay, see you about 7"

"Sounds good,bye beautiful"

"bye" She hung up, looking at her friend.

"Who was on the phone?" Randy asked, as he walked towards her.

"Um...Rachael she said that she needed Brooke and me to come over tonight. Something about cheer leading" Peyton lied. Brooke raised her eye brow, she wondered why Peyton was lying.

* * *

So they have boyfriends. What do you think about that? The next chapter Peyton learns what Lucas's news is. But will it be good news for Peyton. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	4. Another Hot Night

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 4 Another hot Night

Peyton and Brooke cleaned up their apartment, as soon as Micheal and Randy left. Brooke was a little guilt with the whole lying to Micheal. He was a good man, very sweet to her. But she just wasn't feeling what he was feeling. Chase was different, maybe it was because, Chase was twenty-five and Micheal was seventeen. All she knew was Chase's kisses melted her, Micheal's never did. She felt bad for leaning him on, but she just wasn't ready to let him ago yet. He was always there for her, she wasn't sure if Chase in her would ever be more than sex.

Peyton didn't feel guilt for lying to Randy, she knows she should, but she just can't especially when she knows he is sleeping with Rachael and probably Bevin. She stays with him, because honestly there is no one else. Well till she met Lucas, but she knew deep down inside that Lucas and her would never be more than sex. She wasn't sure why Lucas, needed to see her, or what was his good news. She wasn't even sure why she agreed to let them come over. All she knew was he was on his way. which means another hot incredible night a waits her. She get chills just thinking about it. She was knocked from her thoughts at the sound of the loud knock..

Brooke gives her a smile and a wink before opening the door. "Hey boys, come in" she said, as she lead them to the living room. Chase kissed her soft, she responded quickly to it.

"you look hot tonight" Chase said, as he scanned her body. she was wear a short brown mini skirt, in a black silk button top. " I can't wait to get them off" he whispered, as Brooke turned red.

"God it's really hot in here, you guys want a drink." They both nod, Brooke walked into the kitchen finding Peyton standing against the wall. "Peyt, your man is here" she said, as she grab the beers

" I know, I was just taking a breath" she said, as she fixed her clothes. "He just has this hold on me Brooke, I can't seem to tell him no," she bit her lip. looking at her friend

"Peyt, he is hot, why would you want to tell him no," She joked, " Come on, I can't make out with Chase, if Lucas is sitting there all sad and stuff" she laughed.

Peyton took two beers from her. then walked into the living room. There he was sitting on her couch in light blue jeans, and a white button down shirt. He was laughing at something Chase said, She wanted nothing, but to fuck him right there. She loved that smile and those sky blue eyes. She took another breath before, approaching him. "Hey" she whispered

Lucas head snapped up, he shallower hard, as he looked her up and down. She wearing a short black dress, that give her curves away. He want to throw her down on the couch and fuck her brains out. " Hey Beautiful," he said, as he stood up. He took the two bottles of beer from her, then pulled her to him. His lips found hers. she sighed into his mouth, as his tongue slid across hers, soft, tender. Their tongues dueled, as his hands moved down to squeeze her ass. "MMM" she moaned into his mouth.

"How about we go to my room" Brooke said, as she watched Peyton suck Lucas bottom lip." They won't miss us"

"Let go pretty girl." Chase said, as he followed Brooke to her room.

* * *

Peyton put back looking around noticing Brooke and Chase was gone. She knew will Brooke was. "WOW"

"I know, I'm so hard right now. And all we did was kiss." he laughed, as he pressed himself into her. Her eyes widen, as she felt him.

She smiled up at him before kissing him again. Her hands moved to the button of his jeans, She slowly unbutton them, pulling his zipper down. She then pushes him on the couch. "What are you doing Blondie?" he questioned, as she kneel in front of him.

"Taking care of you" she winked, as she pulled his hard cock out.

* * *

Brooke kissed her way down Chase's fine body. He let out noise's that mixed between groan and a sigh. Brooke was impatient, she pulled his jeans off. She then slide her fingers in his boxers and wrap around his erection. He closed his eyes and his lips part. She stroked him a couple of times. "Oh Baby, stop"

"I want you," he murmured before his lips met hers once again. Brooke slowly sucked on his upper lip and her hands found their way into his short of black hair. Chase ran his hands up her back. Their noses grazed lightly as he cupped her face with his hands. They made eye-contact, while their eyes had a conversation of their own. Both of their eyes seemed to smile when they looked at each other.

Chase riped her clothes off fast. He pull her lips to his, guiding his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dance together forcefully, Brooke moaned audibly which spurred Chase along further. Her chest was close enough that Chase could feel her hardened nipples against his chest. He's right hand reached down to pleasure her hard nipple, He massaging each nipple and teasing each breast with the back of his hand. He slowly rolled her over, than his mouth joined his right hand. Chase nip at her nipples, circling his tongue around them.

* * *

Peyton smiling as she cupped his hard cock with her hand and began pulling it up and down slowly. As she held his manhood in her hand she lean down and began sucking on his balls using her tongue. Lucas reached down and entangled his hands in her loose curly hair. She raised her head over his erection, and stared at him for a moment smiling, before returning to her obligation. She inserted his tip into her mouth Lucas moaned at this action and began to stoke her hair in response. She ran her tongue over the tip of his head and licked his pre cum that was glistening in front of her. She closed her mouth around his end and slowly took his cock into her mouth. She began to move her head up and down sucking hard on his manhood. The more she sucked the deeper he went into her mouth. Lucas gripped onto Peyton head and glided her up and down lightly. She didn't really need much guidance, as she was excellent at this undertaking. Peyton was get very wet in between her legs.

Lucas began moving his hips up and down in time with Peyton's strokes. He peered down at her "oh,,oh,,Pleas don't stop" he moaned. As she was still sucking him off, his cock was glistening with her wetness, he could hear to sucking sound she created while moving faster over his cock. He began to moan more loudly with every stroke. By this point Peyton had already taken him deep inside her mouth, she continued to suck on him as fast as she could. Peyton preformed deep throat she was so experienced, and knew exactly how to pleasure him.

"Mm, Baby?" Lucas moaned huskily while feeling the pleasure she was giving him.

"Mm?" she replied, as she continued to suck,

"If you carry o... On..." he stuttered as he felt his orgasm raise "... I'm gonna... cum" he continued as he released his hands from her head.

She released his cock, then stood up smiling. "You taste pretty good." she said, as he open his eyes. His cock was throbbing fast.

"Take your panties off" he demanded. She raised her eyes brow at him. "Please, baby I need to be inside you." he said, as he cupped his cock, as he put a condom on.

"You want to know a secret" she asked, as she saddled him. He nodded, "I'm not wearing any" she smiled, then took his hand up her dress.

"Oh. god, your so wet." he lift her up. Over his hard cock. He slammed her straight down onto his throbbing cock, they both let out moans as Peyton begin to ride him hard, he joins in the steady rhythm, thrusting upwards as she crash down, it's pure bliss. Peyton quickly took her dress over. She was completely naked in his arms. She then unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it behind her, before kissing his chest.

* * *

'OH. GOD" Brook yells. as chase slammed into her. "yes, yes, so fucking good" she moans.

Brooke wrapped one leg around his waist, the other entwined with his leg, She moans in pleasure never wanting this feeling to go away, he picks up the pace slightly and start thrusting deep inside her, Chase wraps his hands around her waist and She cling on to his muscular back for dear life as he starts thrusting faster and faster.

Her nails drag down his back ,as he is slamming into her harder, and harder each time, each thrust feels so damn good. She sensed that he is close and whisper in his ear _"come for me baby"_ a deep moan escapes him, as he comes deep inside her.

" I think we get better each time, we do that" Brooke said, with a giggle.

" You just keep surprising me" Chase said, as he pulled her on top. " I have never met, anyone like you" he said, as he strokes her hair.

"Is this more than just sex, to you?" Brooke asked, as she bit her bottom lip. She needed to know, maybe if he said yes. She could let Micheal go for good.

"Yeah, It is" Chase whispered, as his lips covered hers.

* * *

"Yes, yessssssss, oh god" Peyton screamed, as Lucas kept thrusting in her. Her head was laying on his shoulder. Lucas pulled her close. Then kicked his shoes and pants off. He stood up, with his cock still in her. He slammed her up against the wall "Sorry" he whispered, as he kissed her.

"It's so worth it" she winked, He smiled, slowly pulling out of her. "no,no,noooooo. Don't " she groan, Lucas kissed her passionately. Them slammed into her again.

Oh My God" She whispered into his ear before kissing his neck.

"Mmm" He groaned as he speeded up his pace moving faster and faster deep inside her.

"Oh, oh, oh... Mm, mmmmm... Oh, oh" she screamed, as slammed into her hard and fast. It felt so unreal, so hot, like a crazy roller coaster ride and she never wanted it to end. Suddenly felt her orgasm arise, and she gripped onto Lucas's back as hard as she could not feeling guilty at all by the pain she must be causing him. Who cared he was giving this to her as she was returning the favour, She didn't think he would care in the morning.

"Oh my god. Peyt, mm, you're so tight... Mm" he whispered breathlessly into her ear while continuing to slam into her. " God, you feel so good" he husked into her ear, with a smile

Lucas held Peyton's body up against the door. As he pounded into her with his thick length. His hands grasped her ass as she cradled his body with her own, legs locked around his waist, matching him thrust for thrust.

"Oooo,God!I need you deeper," she cried, tightening her legs around his waist as he pounded up into her. He smiled, as his hand crept between her legs and began rubbing her throbbing pussy. Face buried in her neck he pumped into her, hitting her g-spot again and again.

"Come with my Peyt," he groans. "Oh god, baby come with me."

"yesssssssssssssss," she screamed, as she her climax's hits her harder, then anything she has ever experience. Lucas spilled in her a moment later. "WOW. that was..."

"Breathtaking, amazing, hot" he smiled, as she nodded

"My room" she whispered, He nodded knowing she needs to lay down. She told him which room was hers. He carried her to her room. His cock still inside her. He laid her now, he laid on top of. Kissing her passionately. Peyton's mind was flying, He was kissing her like he wants her, like he needs her, like he doesn't want it to stop. Even though she feels the same way, she knows that this is just sex. Well at least she thinks it is.

"You are so gorgeous" he said, in a tone that she never heard before, She smiles, up at him, as she runs her fingers though his soft hair. She laughs, as she feels him harden in her.

"I guess we need another condom" she smiled, brightly

He licks his lips " probably a whole box" he teased, as he pulls out of her soaking wet pussy. She watches, as he walks in her bedroom. He walks back over to her. Climbing on top of her again, She reaches over in grabs another condom out of her nightstand. He slips a finger into her working her up. " Oh, I forgot to tell you my news" he said, with a huge smile.

"Well do tell, already" she teased, as she closed her eyes enjoying what his fingers are doing to her pussy.

"I'm staying in Tree Hill" he said, as he adds another finger inside her, and his other hand plays with her right breast. He reached down and kissed her left breast.

"What? I thought you lived here" she said, as she open the condom, she need to get him inside her fast.

"No, I live in South Carolina, my other brother Nathan lives her with his family. I was just visiting, I was offered a coaching job. I wasn't should I was going to take it, but you changed my mind." he said, right before his mouth cover her nipple.

Peyton smiled big at the thought of see him everyday. "Wha...what" she try, but was to breathless. He pulled back looking at her.

"What?"

"What will you be coaching?" she asked, as she put the condom on his hard cock.

"Basketball at the local high" he said, as his lips found her neck.

" At Tree Hill High" she asked, in a low voice. She stopped her movements for a moment.

"Yeah, you heard of it" he asked, as he stroked her cheek.

"Yea,,,,,,,yeah I heard of it, you could say." she closed her eyes, as he entered her. She just could believe her life, she meet a great, amazing, hot, sexy, incredible in bed guy. Who will be coaching at the high school she go to. How in the hell is she going to explain this to him.

* * *

**Well, here is another little update. So Lucas is coaching the ravens and Peyton is a cheerleader. So how is she going to explain this to him. I will update, this probably in a week or two. I need to finish my other two chapters. for my other to story's. Thanks for reading, and reviewing.**


	5. The Secert is out part one

**A/N: Okay, I want to say thanking for the reviews. I'm having some people pm on my story stating that its to mature. Well hello, that's why it's rate m. I told you guys in the first chapter that this story was going to be very mature, which means a lot of hot sex scene. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Age Is just A Number

Chapter 5 The Secret Is Out Part One

School has been in session for a whole week Peyton and Lucas were together every night at her house. She still hasn't told him anything, she figured it would come to her when the time was right. Randy was to busy with basketball, so he didn't question when Peyton talked Brooke into them having cheer leading practices on the football, so she didn't have to see Lucas. She stay away from the coaches offices and, the teacher lounge. She even ate lunch in her car. She was doing a great job avoiding him so far, but little did she know that the truth was about to hit the fan.

* * *

Brooke broke-up with Kevin the day after, Chase told her that it was more than sex between them. Micheal took it pretty hard, he was in love with her, he told her over in over hoping it will change her mind. She felt bad when she told him that she liked him a lot, but she wasn't in love with him. It was the hardest thing she has ever had to do. Her and Chase started dating, two days later everything was going great. Chase was still living in South Carolina, they were happy. Till last night after he told her that he could fall in love with her. Brooke felt really guilt, she knew it was time to confess.

"Hey Baby," Chase said, as he walked in to Brooke's room

"Hey" Brooke said, sadly

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her red eyes.

"I have something to tell you" she replied, in the same voice. She walked over to the window

"Whatever, it is you can tell me Babe" He said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your going to hate me, but I have to tell you because, I really like you and you deserve the truth." she pulled away from him

"Brooke, I could never h...

"Chase." she sighed, "Please let me talk" she took a deep breath. "I really like you and, I hope that this doesn't change what is going on between us. I'm not twenty-one, like I told you" she looked up at him. She could tell he was confused.

"Okay, so your twenty-two or twenty-three, I don't care if you thirty or...

"Seventeen" she whispered, as she looked down at the floor.

His eyes widen, as he took in what she said. "Seventeen, seventeen,seventeen" he kept repeating. Like he was trying to convince himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't k...

"Don't" he yelled, stopping her, as he walked towards the door. "I can't believe, I was actually falling for you, God I'm a fucking moron" he opens the door.

"Chase, please let's talk about this" she begged, as the tears ran down her fast.

"No, I don't have a damn thing to say to you" He walked out slamming the door behind him. She fell to her bed crying. Her door popped back open. "Is Peyton seventeen to" he asked, in a voice full of hate. he didn't even look at her. That's what hurt her the most.

"Yeah," was all she could say.

"I can't believe this shit, I hope you two had your fucking fun with our hearts." he slams the door shut again. Then she hears the slamming of the front door.

The cheerful, fun, crazy Brooke Davis was now lonely, and heartbroken.

* * *

Peyton walked into the apartment about an hour later. She spent the afternoon with Randy, she was actually thinking about breaking up with him. But she was afraid to be alone. She wants to be with Lucas, but she knew once the secrets was out, about Randy and been seventeen, in been a cheerleader at the school he coaches at. He would never want to be with her. She was in the kitchen when Brooke walked in.

"What happen?" Peyton asked, as she noticed Brooke's red eyes and flushed face.

"Chase knows" she whispered, Peyton pulls her close.

"Knows what" she asked, as she rubs her back

I really liked him Peyton, I couldn't keep lying to him." she cried harder

" I know you do, what did you tell him" she asked, she was still a little confused.

"I told him we are seventeen" she whispered, as she locked eyes with a very widen eyed Peyton. "I'm sorry Peyton"

Peyton's heart literally stop beating for a moment. As the words sunk in, she knew this day was coming. She just wasn't ready for it. She felt her eyes start to burn with tears. "um..." she didn't know what to say. She knows if Chase knows, Lucas sure knows now.

"Peyton, I'm sorry I don't know if he told Lucas or not, but he was pretty pissed so my guess is that he did." they stood there staring at each other. They both jumped at the sound of a loud knock.

"You go lay down, I get the door then I'll come lay with you" Peyton said, as she pushed Brooke towards her room. Then walked over in open the door to a very upset, hurt, angry Lucas.

"Is it true" he demanded, in a very angry tone.

Peyton closed her eyes, then whispered. "Yeah, it's true" she didn't open her eyes, she was too afraid to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he pushed past her. " seventeen, seventeen damn Peyton" he yelled, as he punched the wall. She jumped again. " You are fucking seventeen, you should have told me. Why lie to me?"

"I'm sorry Lucas, I was trying to, I was really, I'm so sorry." she said, as a couple of tears fell, they locked eyes. And for the first time she noticed his sky blue eyes were now a dark gray color, the brightness was gone, All she could see was the sadness, and the anger.

"Screw your fucking sorry" he yelled, "your seventeen, Peyton fucking seventeen years old. What we did was against the law, I could go to jail for this." he was now pacing back in forth

"Lucas, I never told no one, I wouldn't do that to you. I really like you Lucas" she said, as she walked over towards him. But he backs away. She was hurt when he did that.

"Like I believe anything you say now" he said, in a hateful voice. He wanted to leave, so badly, but his heart wasn't letting him.


	6. The Secert is out part two

**A/N: Wow! you guys are amazing, I got more reviews on the last chapter than any other chapter. So thank you so much, Anyways here is the other chapter I promise to you. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last one.**

**marybethothfan- Thank you for the review, I didn't know that the legal age is 16, in North Carolina, Pretty bad when I live in North Carolina, in I didn't know that. I Learn something new everyday LOL. Anyways I already had this chapter done, so I didn't change anything. But it will definitely help me in future chapters. Thanks again.**

* * *

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 6 The Secret Is Out Part Two

'' I can't believe this," he sighed. ' I really felt a connection with you, not just though sex. I felt like you got me, like no one ever has. But your seventeen." he ran his hand over his face.

"What is the big deal, I'm more mature than most seventeen year old girls are." she yelled, she was getting a little annoyed with him.

"Yeah, you are, you are more mature than most girls I have ever meet. But that's not the point" he leaned his head against the wall.

"Then what the hell is the point because, I don't see what the big deal is" she said, in an annoyed voice.

"You don't see what the big deal is or, you fucking kidding me" he yelled louder than ever. She was pretty sure everyone in her apartment complexes heard him. " You are seventeen, I'm twenty-five we can't continue this" he finished, in a lower voice.

" I know, I understand that I do, but we can't just turn off are feelings" she said, in a sweet low tone. As she walked over to him, " I might just be seventeen, but I do have feelings and, I know what I'm feeling for you is real. Lucas I want you, I need you," she grabs his hands and, places then on her hips. Then cupped his face, " Please don't stop this just because, of my age." they locked eyes, "You know as while as I know that this," She leaned up in kissed him sweetly, her tongue parts his mouth. He opens his mouth just enough for her to slip her tongue in.

Their tongues move together perfectly, a quiet moan escapes him, rising from low in his throat. " See it means something" she whispered, against his lips.

"I know," he whispered, before locking his lips with hers again. "This is wrong, so wrong" he whispered, as he places warm feather like kisses on her neck. " But it feels so right" he said, as his fingers slowly hook around the hem of her shirt. Pulling it off in throwing it behind her. He gives her a quick kiss, before unhooking her bra, throwing it across the room. She pulls him into a passionate kiss,

They fall on to the couch, her leading him with her hand cradling the back of his neck. His lips leave hers, an immediately cover her right nipple. as his thumb graze the other one.

"Lucas," she moans softly, as she runs her fingers through his hair. "mmm, Lucas" she moaned again, she was in need of him in other places.

He pulled back from her nipple, looking at her." My god your beautiful" he said, as one of his hands stroked her cheek, as the other stroked her pussy though her jeans. He was hard, in very desperately needed to get inside her, to release some of the tension. But before he could allowed himself to do that. He needed to know two things. "When do you turn eighteen?" he question, with a smile. As his hand stay in between her legs, the other moved to her right breast. He kissed the other one.

"Four months" she whispered, with a little smile.

He nodded, "That's really good" he kissed her again. "Now one more thing, before I give you what you want" he wink,. " No more secrets right, I mean you told me everything right?" He asked, in a serious tone, their eyes locked. She bit her bottom lip. " What aren't you telling me?" he said, in the same voice. He knew she was debating something in her head. "What is it Peyton?"

"I'm...I'm a student at Tree Hill High" she said, in low voice. "Lucas" she whispered, as he jumped from her.

"Dammit, I can't have a sex with my student" he yelled, as he put his shoes back on.

"I'm not exactly your student Lucas" she said, as she looked for her bra and shirt.

"It doesn't matter Peyton, I'm a coach, coaches don't have sex with their students, they don't date their students either." He closed his eyes, "If you're a student there, How come I didn't see you there this week."

"Well, I was avoiding you, trying to fine a way to tell you. Before next Friday" she said, honestly, as she put her bra on.

"Why next Friday?" he questioned, as he watches her fixes her bra.

"Because, it's the first game of the season, I have to be there, since I'm a cheerleader." she said, as she looked up at him.

"You're a cheerleader?" he said, in a shocked mixed with excitement in his voice. He was shocked the she was a cheerleader, but excited that she was one to. This is like every mans fantasy.

Lucas, me been a cheerleader shouldn't change things." She said, as she reached for his hand.

"Peyton, I was ready to continue to see your regardless of your age. And no it doesn't bother me they you're a cheerleader, hell it's kinda hot" he said, giving half-smile.

"But, what?" she knew, there was more. She watched, as he licked his lips, his eyes full of sorrow.

"But, we can't do this anymore." He said, in a low whispered, as he lifted her chin.

She closed her eyes, trying not to cry in front of him. "Lucas, I like you, I don't want to lose you" she admitted. as she opened her eyes.

He felt bad, as he watched the tears fall from her beautiful green eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't continue seeing you. You are a student, I can lose my job." he replied honestly. He bent down to kiss her, but she pulled away. "Peyton, I just want to kiss you one more time." he walked over to her.

"No, I'm a student this is wrong." she said, bitterly.

"Peyton, Please understand I w...

"Could you just go now" she asked, in a cold heartless voice, she refused to look at him. She reached down to grab her shirt, she put it back on. Then crossed her arms around her chest. She was trying not to let her emotions take hold of her.

Lucas shook his head, he never pictured them ending this way. Hell in the back of his mind he thought he found his other half. " Okay, I'm going," he sighed, "Peyton, just so your know this thing between us, was more than sex to me. " he admitted, as he opened the door.

She didn't say anything, she didn't move, she just stood there with her head down. "Goodbye Peyton" he whispered, as he shut the door.

"Goodbye Lucas" she whispered.

He walked to his car, in completely broke down once he was inside. He never cried over a girl not even over his ex-wife, but Peyton was different. She was supposed to be his forever, at least he thought so.

Peyton immediately broke down, as the door shut. She fell to the couch crying like she hasn't in years. Brooke who was listening to the conversation. Rushed out of her room, she felt awful as she pulled her in to a hug. "It's my fault Peyton, me in my stupid ideas. Look where it got us."

"It's both of faults, we shouldn't have been honest with them from the start." Peyton said, as she wiped away some of her tears.

* * *

The weekend flew by fast, it was now Monday morning both girls spend the weekend watching movies and eating cookie dough, they say that cookie dough is good for a broken heart. They were doing a bit better, but decided not to go to school today. So they stay home in watched lifetime movies.

It was about one when a knock at the door come, wakening them for their short nap. Peyton slowly walked to the door. Ready to yelled at whoever woke her from her amazing dream about Lucas. She was shocked when she open the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as in a low hateful voice.

"Peyton, I need to see Brooke." Chase said, in a low sad voice.

"Look I don't think that's a good idea" she rolled her eyes.

"Please, I just need to talk to her, I miss her" he admitted,

Peyton see the sadness in his eyes. "Fine, but don't make her cry again. You Scott boys are very good at making girls cry." she said, coldly

He walks into the apartment," Just for the record, he's not doing so good either. He misses you." he said, before walking over towards the couch. Brooke was sitting there shocked that he was here.

"Hey" he said, as he sat down beside her.

"Hey" she said, giving Peyton the go to your room look. They sat in silences, till Peyton was out of the room.

"Look, I just get to the point of why I'm here." he took a deep breath. "Starting next week, I'm going to be teaching at Tree Hill, I just wanted to let you know.

"Oh," she said, disappointingly. She hope that he was there to tell her he missed her.

"Well I should go" he said, as he stood up. He walked to the door, " I guess, I'll see you around"

"Yeah, whatever" she replied sadly

He opened the door, "Brooke," he said, as she looked over at him " I do miss you" he said, sadly then he was gone.

"I miss you too" she whispered.

* * *

The next day the both knew they had to go to school, as the walked through the parking lot both girls spotted Lucas, getting out of his car. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and a simple black shirt, his hair was mess, but to Peyton it was sexy, as hell. He looked tired, and kinda lost. She bit her lip, as she thought about the last time has lips were on her skin.

"Peyton, you okay" Brooke asked, noticing her dazed face.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" she said, as she watched him walk into the school. "Come on let's get this shitty day over"

"We are going to be okay, right?" Brooke asked, as they walked into the school.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I really don't know" she was honest. She was about to say something else when Randy appeared next to her.

"Hey good-looking" he said, as he pulled her to him.

"Hey" she said, with a little smile, even though she was missing Lucas, she was glad she wasn't alone. She leaned up in kissed him, a bit more passionate then she has ever. And her mind he was Lucas. When they pulled about, her heart broke again this time in millions of pieces. As she noticed Lucas staring at them, his eyes were dead like. She felt bad as he shook his head and hurried down the hall.

"You okay?" Randy asked, as he felt her tensions up in his arms

"Yeah, we she go class is starting" She said, pulling Brooke down the hall, and leaving Randy standing there.

"You know Lucas looked so heartbroken" Brooke said, as the entered their World History class.

"I know, but he end things Brooke I didn't" she said, as they sat down. She didn't want to hurt him, but a part of her wanted to make him jealous.

"Yeah, but if he didn't would you have ended this with Randy?" Brooke asked, as she sat down beside her.

"Well,,,,,,," she sighed, "Oh my god" she said, as she looked up to the front of the class.

Brooke give her a confuse look, "What?" she asked, then looked up to the front " I can't believe this, you got to be kidding me" she whispered.

"Hey everyone," the new teacher said, as he wrote his name on the broad. "My name is Chase Scott, I will be you World History teacher for the rest of the year." he said, as he sat up his desk. His eyes looked around the room, his eyes widen when they fall on Brooke Davis in the third row. "You got to be kidding me" he whispered.


	7. Game Day Part One

**A/N: You guys are awesome, I got more reviews than the last chapter. I hope I can beat the last chapter this time. This one is got some smut in it, okay a lot of smut in it. I wanted to point that out before you read. Because I still have one person who keeps pm me about all the smut. I really don't know what else to say to them, but it's rated m for a reason. This person told me this story was so out of ****Character for Lucas and Peyton, Well hello this a fan fiction, Which means it's make-believe !**

**Anyways thank you guys, here is the next chapter. I hope I don't disappoint you. Like I said there is some smut in this one. I figure there hasn't really been any for like the last two chapters. So we were in needed of it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 7 Game Day Part One

Another week has finally come to close, Peyton was happy that the weekend was here. But not so happy with it been Friday. Tonight was the first game of the season, which means all cheerleaders have to be there. She hasn't seen Lucas since Tuesday morning when he seen her kiss Randy. She misses him, sometimes she wonders if he is missing her.

"Miss Sawyer" Chase said, in his school tone voice. As he appeared at her locker

"What do you want?" She asked, in a hateful voice, as she rolled her eyes.

"First off, if I were you I would lose the attitude before, you find yourself in detention. Do I make myself clear?" he said, in loud voice, like he was enjoying his power over her.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Sir" she yelled, as she closed her locker. "How can I help you today Mr. Scott?" she said, sarcastically

"Well you can help me by joining me Monday afternoon for detention ." he said, with a smile. "Now why hasn't Miss Davis been in class for three days?"

" Well, least see probably because, she feels uncomfortable. Since the jackass we had, as a teacher has seen her naked." she paused, " Well it could also be because, he told her he wanted to be with her, then when she was honest with him. He dumped her like yesterday news. Breaking her poor seventeen year old heart" she said, with a lot of angry.

"You just got yourself a whole week of detention." he put his hands up to silence her protest. "You tell Miss Davis if she is not in my class Monday, she will be joining you all next week" he finished then walked away.

"Jackass" she whispered. She knew Brooke was skipping his class on propose. She told her he was going to catch on to what was going on. She walked down the hall, as her mind thought about tonight. She wondered if she should just quit cheerleading

She was caught off guard as she was pulled in the girls bathroom. "What the fuck?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Randy?" He trapped her, pinning her body against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice almost to a low whisper and her heart was beating faster.

He tilted his head forward, touching her forehead with his. "In the hall the other day, seeing you kissing him, It hurt Peyton. " He trembled shaking against his own words. " Are you two together or was just trying to make me jealous.

She bit her lip, as she thought about her answer. She wasn't sure to tell him the truth or lie her way out of it. "He is my..." she closed her eyes, as the tears started to come " My boyfriend of a year"

"He pulled away from her, his head was down. "Was it just sex for you? Did you not feel anything like I felt?"

"Lucas, you know I did, I didn't want to end things" she said, in a low whispered. "And just so you know Randy and I haven't slept together. I have been with two guys Lucas, One of them I can't even remember. The other I can't get it out of my head" she whispered, as she looked down.

She was shocked, as he slammed her against the wall and started kissing her hard on the mouth. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, as she let out a sigh. His hands were running up her stomach and he moved her shirt up. And pulled her bra down over her breasts, He broke the kiss and took her nipple into his mouth. " God I missed you" he whispered, as his mouth moved to her other breast.

"I missed you to" she moan, as she ran her hands up and down his back.

* * *

Brooke was at home, waiting on Peyton with there was a knock at the door. She opened it in frown "What the hell,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," She started, but was cut off by Chase's lips, "I missed you" he whispered, as he pushed her in the apartment, Then closed the door, he then pushed her on the couch He climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Their tongues wrestled, as he ran his hand down her side. He lifted her leg wrapping it around his waist as he kissed down her neck.

He made his way further down, laying kisses on her breasts through her tank top. Chase moved back long enough to remove his shirt than hers. Brooke wasn't sure what was going on, but she just could stop this. She wanted this as much as he did. Chase kissed her collarbone moving further down toward her breasts.

"Chase," She moaned.

Brooke moved her hands to his hair, weaving her fingers through it. He slowly took her nipple into his mouth sucking lightly. She moaned, as he moved to the other one and did the same. He moved kissing down her stomach running his tongue over her belly button, as his hands started to unbuckle her jeans then ripped then completely off her body leaving her in only her black panties.

Brooke slowly kissed his neck before, starting to unbutton his pants, slowly moving the zipper down. he kick his pants off, hovering above only in his blue checkered boxers. He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips, running his hands down her body. When his hands reached her panties he slipped his hand inside slowly moving toward her center. She arched her back, as he slowly pushed a finger inside her, groaning as he did so.

"Brooke" he breathed into her ear as he sucked on her neck.

* * *

"God Lucas" Peyton scream in pleasure and pain, when he bit down on her hard nipple. She pulled her shirt off, as he undid her pants, pushed them down her long tan legs. and ripped her panties off

" Damn Lucas" she gasped, She pulled his shirt off before he got down on his knees and licked her pussy. She slammed her head against the wall. He moved one leg over his shoulder, kept licking her, then stuck two fingers into her. "Yes, Lucas" she moaned. He could tell she was almost at her breaking point. He grabbed a condom out of his wallet. She took it from him, opening it, then put it on his very hard cock giving him a few long strokes. He took her legs, put them around his waist and, pushed into her.

"Damn, Baby you are so fucking tight" He wasn't moving and she tried to push him, but he wouldn't. He pulled completely out of her. He looked her straight in the eyes "Why are with Randy?" he asked, taking her hand and weaving his fingers through hers, he needed to know, it was killing him.

* * *

"Condom," Brooke moaned, as he worked on leaving his mark on her neck.

He jumped off her quickly and grabbed his wallet out of his pants pocket pulling out a condom

"Got it," he said dropping his wallet to the floor. He ripped the package open and slid it on to his hard cock.

Brooke spread her legs, so he could get in between them. Chase was looking into her eyes, as he slowly enter her. "Yes" the moan together, He pulled out of her and then pushed back inside until they found their rhythm. A few minutes later they were screaming each others name, as the came together.

* * *

"Lucas, lets not do this now" she begged, she wanted to tell him. They truth that Randy was just a mistake, but she was still sacred. Here they are in the girls bathroom fucking up against the wall. What did this mean?, was it just a random thing or what

"Peyton, I need to know" he said, as he moved her hair out of her eyes.

"I love him" she whispered, she knew it was a lie, she also knew Lucas knew it was a lie to.

"Yeah, right" he said, as he slammed back into her. he shook his head. He knew she was lying, but for now he was going to let it go. He just needed to be in her.

"Damn" she moan, as he started to thrust into her faster.

"You love him so much, why is my Dick inside you" he asked, as he kept thrusting into her. "He is your boyfriend, but yet I'm the one your letting fuck you up against the wall for the second time." He laughed, as she bit her lip. They where silence till he moved his hand to her pussy rubbing her.

"Cum for me Peyt, come on baby" She threw her head back as her orgasm hit her hard. " yessss, come on Baby, god this feels so good" he whispered, as his head laid on her shoulder. Her inter walks were milking him sending him over the edge. "Were not done talking"

* * *

It was now time for the first game of the season the gym was packed. As the Raven walked in Lucas waves at everyone. Chase smiled, over at him.

"Hey man, you ready to win your first game" Chase asked, in a happy voice.

"Yeah, I ready to win no..." he stopped, as his eyes locked with the blond beauty. Who was standing beside Brooke, she looked amazing, He was literally breathless. "Why do they have to make those uniforms so short" he whispered.

Chase raised his eye brow, as he followed Lucas glaze. "Damn," he whispered,as he looked Brooke up in down. "Brooke and I kinda had sex today. I know it was wrong, but I jus

"Chase, don't I kinda nail Peyton in the girls bathroom this afternoon" Lucas said, cutting him off. Both guys kept there eyes on their girl. "What do we do now?" Lucas questioned, as he watched Peyton, as she stretches. He is getting turn on again.

"I don't have a clue man" Chase said, as he watched Brooke jump up in down. "We are in trouble" he whispered,

"I know man, I know" was all Lucas could say. He frowned, as he watched Randy ran over to Peyton. He leaned down to kiss her, but Peyton moved away. Lucas smiled, "Love him my ass" he whispered to himself.


	8. Game Day Part Two

**A/N: You guys totally rock, my last chapter basely got more reviews than any other chapter. So thank you, This chapter is got more smut in it, lot of Leyton smut, not much Brase. I wanted to focus on Leyton for now.**

**I want to thank SomeYouGiveAway and Kaily119 and L.S.P.S for your ideas. You totally help me write this chapter. So thank you, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 8 Game Day Part 2

Peyton sat on the side line in a daze with a crazy smile on her face. She was getting hot just watching Lucas yelling at his team. She closed her eyes as she started getting a warm feeling in between her legs, her mind floated back to early today.

as Lucas slammed her against the wall and started kissing her hard on the mouth. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, as she let out a sigh. His hands were running up her stomach and he moved her shirt up. And pulled her bra down over her breasts, He broke the kiss and took her nipple into his mouth. " God I missed you" he whispered, as his mouth moved to her other breast.

"Peyton" Brooke yelled, knocking her out of her thoughts

"Wh,,,,what?" she asked in a low voice.

"What is up with you?" Brooke asked, as she sat down beside her. "You have acted strange all day"

"I know, today has been a strange day" she whispered

"Tell me about" Brooke said, as she looked over at Chase who was watching her. She smiled, then turned back to her friend. " I had sex with Chase early" she bit her lip waiting on Peyton's reaction

"When?"

"About an hour after school was over, he show up at our apartment. And...I don't know it just happen." she paused. "It was amazing, I miss him"

"Wow" Peyton paused, as she looked over at Lucas who was watching her, but turned away quickly when she noticed he was watching her. " I kinda have a confession to"

"What?"

"I kind of got nail up against the wall in the girls bathroom today" she smiled, as Brooke's jaw dropped.

"When? Who?"Why didn't you tell me?' She asked, as she pushed.

"After school today Chase was asking why you wasn't in class. So when I finally got ready to leave Lucas dragged me into the bathroom. I don't know why or what it means, But it was hot" she smiled, as she nudged Brooke.

"Whatever Peyt, you know why you did it because, Lucas is hot, in you can't resisted him." she laughs. "Well now I know why you didn't kiss Randy before, the game."

"Yeah, it just didn't feel right" she whispered, as she looked down at Randy who was yelling for Brain to pass him the ball. She looked back over at Lucas, who was talking to an older man. "God I wish it was halftime already" she said, as Brooke laughed.

"You so got it bad" Brooke said, " I do to, those guys are going to be the death of us"

* * *

There was one minute left in the game, the Ravens were down by ten points. Lucas was pissed at his team, but more pissed with himself, He couldn't take his eyes off Peyton longer enough to know what the hell was happening in the game. All he knows is he definitely need to get her alone again really soon. He looked over in groan, as he watched her bend over to pick up her pom poms. "Come on half time" he whispered.

* * *

" I think coach Scott is the sexiest coach we ever had." Rachael said, as she walked over towards Peyton and Brooke. " I wondered what he's like in bed" she smiled, as she eyed him up in down.

Peyton narrowed her eyes to her, dying to say that he is incredible he knows how to treat a pussy. She looked at Brooke who give her a keep your cool look. " I think he is seeing someone" Brooke said,

"I could care less, if he is or not. He would never turn me down, no man could turn me down." she smiled, her spanking smile. " Besdies I don't want to date him, "She shrugged, " I just want to fuck him."

Peyton could feel herself getting hotter, she was about to speak. When her phone when off, she looked down at the text message. "_I want to taste you now, anywhere you want me to. That skirt is turning me on in many ways." Lucas. _She blushed, as she felt her body heat rise. She texts back quickly she wanted to look over at him,but didn't want Rachael to notices.

* * *

"_Baby, I would make you lick me everywhere I'm so wet right now. I might have to go take care of myself." _Lucas eyes widen at the message she sent. He is feeling hotter than he felt all night. So he grabs a bottle of water to cool himself down a little, but it doesn't help. He looks around as he contemplating his next response. He text back quickly thankful that halftime was here."_Meet me behind the building, maybe I could help you out, three minutes " _He ran to the locker room told the second coach, he need to step away for ten minutes. Then ran down the hall.

* * *

Peyton looked at the message for a moment, She wanted this a much as he did. "Brooke, I'm really hot I need some air. I'll be right back" she ran out of the gym, as fasted as her legs would allowed her. She walked behind the school, it was very dark and creepy she wasn't the biggest fan of the dark. She stopped for a moment, thinking this was a bad idea. " I came to help you out" Lucas whispered, in her ears as he wrapped his arms around her . She felt all her thoughts from moments ago lift way.

"And how would you be doing that, with your cock or your month" she said, in stained voice

"W-with both" Lucas stammered " I will suck your pussy until you cum in my mouth and flooded me with your sweet juice." he huskily whispered, as he kissed her neck " then I will work you up again till you are so wet again. Then I will fill your pussy up with my big thick cock."

"What are you waiting for, I love your mouth on me," Peyton replied under her breath " there is just something about having your tongue slithering all around the inside of my pussy"

All this sexy talk was having a definite effect on Lucas. He couldn't take her talking anymore she was driving him insane. He pushed her up against the building, removing her skirt as fast as possible, her thong was next. He lifted her legs to rested them on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for my mouth," Lucas whispered hoarsely while taking his place between her slim thighs, "you certainly seem ready to me!?" The fury inside of her was now hurtling out of control, so without even bothering to answer.

Peyton grabbed Lucas by the back of the neck and practically forced his face directly into her soaked pussy! "Oh my fucking god," she moaned, "that's wonderful, oh yesssssss, right there, do my clit, ahhhhhhhhhhh, so fucking nice!" she screamed in pleasure. As Lucas insistent tongue worked its magic over her distended pussy "I'-I'm really close now!" she moaned loudly.

"I know" Lucas whispered, as he add two fingers inside her, his tongue joined them. "Cum Baby" He asked breathless, Peyton pussy exploded in one brutal orgasm, Lucas licked her juices up. The slowly stood up wrapping her legs around her waist. " Well did I do a good job?" he asked, with a crooked smile on his face

"M-my god that was the hardest, I've ever cum" she panted, she was stunned and daze. "I want to taste you" she whispered. she unlocked her legs, in pushed him up against the building. She kissed his chest through his shirt. then pulled his jeans and boxers down exposes his very hard cock that from awhile ago." While I see you are very ready for me" she whispered, while gently caressing his incredibly large cock with her small hands.

she casually leaned over and took the cock into her mouth and sucked it hard for a minute."G-GOOD GOD" Lucas moaned, as he moved his hands to the back of her head pushing himself into her warm mouth. She took him completely in her mouth, she smiled as he tremble, his body stiffened and she sucked him hard. "Oh Fuck" he whispered, as his orgasm ripped through him. "Damn Baby, you are amazing" he said, breathless.

"I know she said, as she put her arms around his neck, pulled his face to hers, and gave him a long deep, passionate kiss. Lucas felt as if electricity was flowing through his blood. As their tongues gently explored each others mouths. She pulled back, much to his disliking, he was getting hard again.

"Baby" he whinnied, as he watched her put on her skirt again. "What are you doing? I haven't even been inside you yet" he complained.

"Lucas, the second half is starting in a few minuties, you need to get in there before, someone comes looking for you" She smiled, as she walked back to him. She helped him button his pants. "Tell you what, you go in there win that game coach Scott and, I promise you that you can fuck me anywhere you like" she said, huskily

"Really" he smirked. "Meet me in my car" he whispered, as he handed her his keys, he noticed the look on her face. "I want to fuck you in my car, so be ready for me when I get there." he kissed once more than walked away.

* * *

The second half was already in process, when Peyton made it back to the gym. She walked over to Brooke who was smiling big. "Well, how was the air?" she asked, with a laugh.

"Nice" Peyton said, as she avoided her friends eyes.

"Yeah, I bet it was, Lucas looks relaxed now. I wondered why?" she was still laughing

Peyton looked down at Lucas who was really acting like a coach now. " Sex with you much me mind-blowing, we weredown by ten, now we are up by fifteen" She said, as slapped Peyton's thigh.

Peyton looked up at the score board in smiled, " WOW" she whispered, the score that was 67 to 57, was now 74 to 69. " We didn't have sex thank you"

"Oh please Peyton, you did something to highlight his night"

"I gave him head" she said, slyly

"I knew it, you slut" she laughed.

"Shut up" Peyton said, as she slaps her playfully..

* * *

Finally the game was over the Raven won a coarse 100-79. Peyton was ready to get out of there. She watched as Lucas talked to the other teams coach. She was so lost in Lucas she didn't notice Randy coming up behind her.

"Hey baby" he whispered, as he kissed her neck. "you want to come to Micheal's for the after party."

"No, I can't" she said, as she pulled away from him. They way he said, baby make her skin crawl, it was nothing like the way Lucas said it

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, causing everyone to look at them. He stood in the middle of the gym, staring at his girlfriend.

"Randy, don't do this here" she begged. not being the one to call attetion to herself, she has always been a bery private person.

"Do what Peyton, questioned why my girlfriend doesn't want to do anything with me? Are why she backed away early from me? Are why she has acted like a totally bitch since we got back together" he yelled,in a voice Peyton has never heard. Clearly, not caring if everyone in the gym heard him.

"Randy, can we talk about this somewhere else" she asked, calmly she felt uneased. She knew Lucas was watching the whole secne. She looked down at the ground, praying that no one was playing them no attention, especially Lucas, but she knew he was she could feel his eyes on her.

"No I don't want to talk, I want to go celebrate our win. With someone who would actually let's me touch them" he was trying to get her mad. She walked away, but stop at his next words. "I don't even know why we are together, it ain't like you please my needs, hell I have to turn to other girls for that. Thank God for girls who love spending their legs..." he laugheds, as his friends clapped.

She walked back over to him, " I don't know why we are together either. you can fuck anyone you like I don't care, We done" she said, in the most happy voice. "Oh in just so you know I have got my pleasure from someone else. She smiled, as she walked out of the gym feeling like a weight had be lifted.

* * *

She climbed in the back of Lucas car, she quickly took off her clothes. She took a red blanket that was on the floor and covered herself up. She closed her eyes, thinking about what's to come. When Lucas climbed in the car he smiled, as he noticed she was a sleep. he didn't mean to take long, but those people wouldn't shut-up. He climbed into the backseat, his smile grower bigger, as he noticed she had only a blanket covering her.

"Peyton" he whispered, as he kissed her neck."baby"

"mmm" she moaned, her eyes jerked open, " Hey" she said, in a sweet low voice.

"Hey Beautiful" he said, as he caressed her cheek. "Are you okay? I mean I kinda saw what happen in there" he asked, in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I was going to end things anyways, tonight just seem right" she said, as she sat up, she unbutton his shirt, then slide it from him. She ran her fingers down his chest.

"Peyton, we don't have to do this" he said, as he try to stop her. He didn't want her to do something she wasn't really wanting or didn't have her mind into.

"Lucas, I need you inside me, please" she begged. " I'm not heartbroken over Randy, hell I never really even think about him. Since you enter my life." she kissed his neck, as her hands worked his belt. She can feel how hard and hot he really is.

His hand on her knee slowly working up her thigh. " Come here" he whispered, as he pulls me on his lap. She can feel how hard and hot he is, He kisses her slowly, then moves to her chin, then her neck, then moves the blanket. She is naked now. He is glad Chase talked him into tinting his windows. he kisses each breast, sucking each nipple, "God, yes" she moaned, as he plays with them with his tongue and gently nipping them with his teeth.

"Oh god coach Scott" she moan in pleasure, and grips him tighter.

He starts thrusting his hips up "Baby, I need to get inside you" he moaned, His hand ran down her body to her wetness.

"I know, baby" she said, as she unzipped him. She pulls his cock out.

Peyton slip his cock inside her very wet pussy. " OH yeah" they moan together. She began to ride it hard. He's squeezing her breast and " OH FUCK PEYTON DON'T STOP. He moaned loud. Turning Peyton on more. She began to move faster and he grips her soft ass. As she rolls on his cock,.

"Oh god" she yelled, as he started to slam in her. She threw her head back, " yesssssss, coach Scott, Pound my pussy" she yelled,

Lucas smiled,as she yelled, "Oh Miss Sawyer, keep going ride me hard." he licked his lips, as he played with breast pulling at her nipples.

She looked down at him, they lock eyes. "Fuck me deeply, coach Scott" she said, in a whisper, as she kisses him. " your cock was made for me, baby. Give it all to me. give me everything you got"

"baby, where ever, whenever, I fuck you till I'm blue" he panted. her pussy was firm and tight and muscular and her scent was intoxicating "Come on baby, keep going," he said, noticing her slowly down. Ride meeeeeeeeeee, god Ride meeeee"He starts thrusting harder, as she moaned in pleasure.

They moved together in the simplest and most primitive rhythms. His breaths were coming short and sharp now, and he tried to fuck her, as hard as she was thrusting back. She could feel him swelling even bigger inside of her. "Coming," he gasped. "Oh, God, come with me."

Her eyes became very, very wide as she felt him swelling. Her lips parted, and she felt like she was drifting weightlessly– that the only two things in the universe were her tight young pussy and his engorged cock. And they were moving together faster and faster, and it was getting bigger, and she knew that soon the spasm would come.

Lucas exploded inside her, in a hot, blinding flash, like a supernova. Her muscles jerked rhythmically, uncontrollably, over and over again as her orgasm washed over her in blissful waves.

" I swear we get better each time" he said, trying to catch his breath. She just laughed, as she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a moment, letting there body's clam down.

"Come to South Carolina with me." he demanded.

She looked up at him confused, "Why are you going back" she asked, as she bit her lip

"No, Baby I'm not moving back, I just got some stuff still there. you and I could spend the weekend. No one down there knows that your seventeen or that you're a student. We can be a really couple."

" A couple?" she whispered, " I thought you said, you couldn't see me anymore"

" I know, I did, I just can't explain it..." he touched her cheek, " Your like a drug I can't get enough of, I can't stop thinking about you, or wanting you, needing you. "

" I know those feelings, " she smiles, " I would love to go with you." she kissed him again. She needed to get away for a weekend. She laid her head back on his shoulder,

"I think I'm in love with you" he whispered


	9. The Weekend away Part One

Age Is Just A Numver

Chapter 9 The Weekend Get Away Part on

The ride to South Carolina was long, but Peyton didn't complain. She was actually enjoying it, They held hands while telling each other stories about their childhood. She was exhausted, but stay awake to watch and listen to Lucas. Who was telling her stories about his brother and himself when they were younger. She was captivated by the stories he was telling.

Her mind was still processing what Lucas said to her hours ago. He was falling in love with her. She didn't respond, she didn't know how. She feels different with him, He makes her feel, things she has never felt before, in it's not just the things he makes her feel during sex, which is incredibly, hot.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked, as he see her eyes closed.

He doesn't know why he thought her age would be a problem, She is no ordinary seventeen year. He learned tonight that she has had a lot thrown at her, she lost both parents in a car accident, her grandma to cancer, in her only real family is Brooke. She has dreams to be an artist, to own her own art gallery. She has applied to three different art school, she wants to get married, she wants at least two kids. She has her future laid out, he wants to be there to witnessed all her dreams come true.

"yes, I just closet my eyes for a second" she smiled, over at him

"We are almost there, I promise" he raised her hand, the hand he had held since they started the long drive. He kissed it gently. Then blew her a kiss, she blew one back. His head was still processing what he said early to her. She didn't respond, but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel what he does. Maybe she is just scared.

"What about clothes?" she question, as she remember that she didn't have anything to wear, but her cheerleader uniform

"What"

"Clothes Lucas we didn't stop to get clothes, I'm not wearing this uniform all weekend." she said, narrowing her eyes to him

"Why not you are so sexy in it" he smirks. "Actually, I was thinking you could just walk around naked, that way I could have you anytime I want to" he winked.

She leaned over to him "I'll stay naked, if you stay naked" she whispered, as she let her hand slide down to his thigh. "And I'm pretty sure, you do have me anytime you want me." as she started to kiss his neck. " Which just keeps me hot."

"Peyt, don't start something you can't finish."

"When I start something, I always finish." she said, as she unbuckled his jeans, then pulled his zipper down. His cock stiffened immediately, she pulled his cock out of his boxers. She then smiled at him. Then started by licking the head of his throbbing cock. Around and around she went and now.

His hands gripped the wheel tight "OH GOD" his moaning was so loud that she was sure, the person in-car behind them heard him.

"I swear you are always so hard" she whispered, Finally after teasing it with her tongue she looked up at him and smiled.. She buried her head between his legs and took the whole thing into her mouth and deep into her throat. She continued to suck on it, in and out, in and out,

"So good" he moaned, the car slowed down,his hips rise slightly to meet her mouth. A horn behind them which was ignored, as he stopped the car. "baby," he whispered, as his one hand stay on the wheel. The other moved to her ass which he started rubbing it. "Oh Baby, yeah, you feel so good. Keep going," his hips bucked, as he cum and he slapped her ass, something she obviously enjoyed.

Peyton pulled back licking her lips, then tucked his cock back in to his pants. "I can't believe you hit my ass" she laughed.

"Couldn't help it,you do crazy things to me." he smirk. "I felt you smile against my cock, so clearly you enjoyed it" he whispered, as he pulled her in to a hot kiss. "I so own you"

"I know" she whispered. as she pecks his lips once more than moved back to her sit.

He reached for her hand again, squeeze it a little "Are you really done with Randy" He asked, trying to hide the worry in his tone.

"Yeah, I kinda of got my eye on this hot, muscular, blond hair, blue eyes and a great smile guy"

"Oh really, I kinda of got my eye on this very hot blond, with incredible legs that I dream about every night and, amazing body I long to touch. And the most intense beautiful green eyes I have ever seen."

"We soooooo need to get there fast" she laughed, the way he was talking to about her, was making her hot and wet.

"We are almost there, about twenty minutes" He smiled, with a wink. "How about I tell you a joke, to past the time"

"Shoot" she said, as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"A man goes to the doctor with a long history of migraine headaches. When the doctor does his history and physical, he discovers that the poor guy has tried practically every therapy known to man for his migraines and STILL no improvement.

"Listen," says the doc, "I have migraines, too and the advice I'm going to give you isn't really anything I learned in medical school, but it's advice that I've gotten from my own experience. When I have a migraine, I go home, get in a nice hot bathtub, and soak for a while. Then I have my wife sponge me off with the hottest water I can stand, especially around the forehead. This helps a little. Then I get out of the tub, take her into the bedroom, and even if my head is killing me, I force myself to have sex with her. Almost always, the headache is immediately gone. Now, give it a try, and come back and see me in six weeks."

Six weeks later, the patient returns with a big grin. "Doc! I took your advice and it works! It REALLY WORKS! I've had migraines for 17 years and this is the FIRST time anyone has ever helped me!"

"Well," says the physician, "I'm glad I could help."

"By the way, Doc," the patient adds, "You have a REALLY nice house."

"That was lame" she laughed, " So freaking lame," she was laughing so hard she thought she was going to past out.

"Hey, it's my brothers joke not mine" he kissed the top of her head. "Were here" he said, as they pulled in the driveway of a big beautiful house.

"Wow" she whispered. "Why would you leave a big house like this, to share a two bedroom apartment with your brother" she questioned.

"Because,what I wanted wasn't here" he said, honestly. "I moved to Tree Hill for you Peyton,"

* * *

Later that night Peyton was laying on the couch, in one of Lucas long t-shirts, that he found for her. Lucas was on the phone with Chase. She decide to call Brooke, so she went over to grab her phone. She was bend over the couch when Lucas walked in.

Before she could turn around, he snaked one hand across her mouth, and the other one when under the shirt.

"SHHH!" I said to her ear. "Not a sound!" With one hand still on her mouth, he struggled to pull her panties off her in a couple of tugs. "Nice ass," He muttered into her ear. His hand lingers on it for a few seconds. He then let go her mouth. The he slowly pulled her shirt off her body, His heart throbbed in his chest, as his eyes glazed her body slowly.

"Lucas" she whispered,her body felt like it was on fire, her nipples strained against her bra. Begging to be massaged. He unhooked her bra setting them free.

He pulled her against him, so that her back was against his bare chest. He ran his hand up her leg. As the other hand massaged her breast.

He turned her around to face him. "you are so damn Beautiful" he husky whispered. As he stood up, he then carried her to his room. She nibble on his neck, as they walked upstairs

They walked into his bedroom, that was lite up with white candles, soft music playing. "Lucas, it beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" he smiled, as he laid her on the bed.

"God, I need you" she said in a seductive voice.

Lucas's cock began to harden, as her soft hand touched his cheek. Her soft lips were on his mouth, her probing tongue found his and sent sensual sparks through his body. His hand reached down to bouncy breasts. They sank deeper into the kiss,

Wrapped in each others arms, rolling back and forth, exploring each other with loving hands and gentle touches.

Their naked upper bodies met flesh to flesh, Peyton's erect nipples pressed against Lucas chest. . They were flushed and breathing hard while they continued their half-naked, thrusting wrestling match on the bed. "Take you jeans off" she moaned, She was hot and ready for what's to come next.

"Why are you ready for some excitement" he asked, in his seductive voice. His hand travel down to her pussy. Which was damp with her juices. "Damn baby" he said, as he felt her wetness.

"Please Lucas" she moaned with anticipation, making his cock throb.

He stood up immediately getting rid of his pants and boxers. She spread her tone tan legs wide, her hot wet pussy open wide, she spread the lips apart to show her glistening pink interior.

"Let me help you out here" Lucas said, as he laid in between her legs. He guided the tip of his cock in her.

"Fuck me, coach Scott," she whispered, "Fuck me, good."

"Whatever you want Miss Sawyer" he whispered back.

His hard cock slid deliciously into her warm, tight moistness. Peyton groaned" Lucas"

her sexy legs raised high over his shoulders and Lucas sank his cock deep into her drenching pussy. Her face showed signs of total pleasure as he fucked her deeper than ever before with her legs lifted up .

He grabbed her ass and raised her off the bed just a few inches. This seemed to open up just another inch inside her and he plunged his cock to the deepest limits of her pussy. She began shaking in a violent orgasm that sent chills down his spine, like no other woman had.

They continued to fuck harder and faster, "yes, oh god yes" she moaned, "So good"

"you feel amazing, damn" Lucas moaned, in her ear, as he continued thrusting into her. "Cum with me, babe"

She just nodded, as he took her nipple in his mouth. "I love you" he whispered, as he moved to the other breast. Peyton eyes snapped open, but she didn't stop moving the feeling of her climax was approaching.

"I'm cumming" she yelled, as her climax soar threw her. " Fuck" she yelled

Lucas held her body close as he explored inside of her. "DAMN" he yelled. He collapsed on top of her holding each other gently.

* * *

An hour later Peyton laid asleep in Lucas arms, he was still awake, just watching her. He wanted to know what she was thinking, he said he loved her, but she didn't response. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. As he laid there traveling his fingers up her body, his phone rang. He wondered who would be calling at one in the morning. He smile at the sight of the name.

"Hey man! what's up?" He said, as he kept his girl near him.

"What's up? that's what I like to know?" the called said, in a very cold voice

"What are you talking about?" Lucas questioned, in a low voice he didn't want to wake Peyton up.

"Lucas, I know"

"Know, what?"

"Your little secret"

"What secret man, what hell are you talking about?" Lucas said, in a loud voice. thankful that Peyton didn't wake up.

"About the girl you fuck in the backseat of your car last night, after the game" the caller said, in an irritated voice. "She seventeen Lucas, what the hell is wrong, with you?"

Lucas eyes widen, his jaw tighten, his heart raced. "Damn" he said, as he hung up the phone. "This is not good" his eyes went back to watching her sleeping.


	10. The Weekend away Part Two

**Well here is another chapter for you guys thanks for the reviews. It another smut chapter towards the end. I hope you like.**

* * *

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 10 The Weekend Get Away Part 2

Peyton woke up only to find herself alone on the bed. The previous night crashing down on her head, suddenly remembering she wasn't at her place anymore.

It would have been nice to wake up next to him, nestled in his arms but to her dismay he was nowhere in sight. Before she could get up he came in with a tray of food, two empty glasses and a bottle of orange juice.

"Stay in bed." He yelled happily from the door. "Don't you dare move, I made you breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed. Awww, you're too cute, no one has ever done that for me."

"Well I wanted to thank you for last night." He smiled as he set it down on her lap and she made a face that caused him to laugh. "I'm joking, Besides what you do to me is priceless"

"Well then, thank you." Kissing him on the lips. "What wrong?" she asked, noticing the look in his eye, she was starting to read him good.

"Nothing," filling up the glasses with orange juice.

"Lucas, something wrong, I can tell, you can tell me anything"

"I know," Leaning over the food giving her a kiss on the lips. "could we just enjoy breakfast first" He asked. silectly loving the way she knew him so well, even with them only being together a short time.

"Yeah, but then you are telling me, if you don't no more sex"

"Like you could really tell me no" he smiled, kissing her on her lips.

"Lucas…breakfast…" He started kissing her neck, as she let out a silence protest. She pushed him away. "The food…"

"You want me more," he grinned naughty.

"Noooo…nooo…I want to eat," she giggled, as he tickled her thoart.

"Me to." Raising his brow up and down with the naughtiest thought in mind. He liced his lips " I love eating sweet pussy in the morining, specially, your pussy it taste like honey. so sweet, so juiciy, so fucking good."

"Freak!" She laughed, trying to pretend his dirty talking wasn't turning her on, but he knew it was. " Your crazy"

"Hmm, I know, you make me crazy, but that's why I love you." Leaning in again.

She pushed him away. "The food…"

"Fine, eat enjoy, but you are all mine when we get on that boat" Kissing her lightly on hers ear.

"What I'm I suppose to wear, on this little boat trip" she asked, taking a bite of her pancake,

"Nothing, I told you I prefer you naked" he lean over in licked the syrup off the corner of her mouth.

"Lucas, I'm not walking around a boat naked, someone might see"

"No they won't I'll have you pinned down under me, so only I will see your beautiful naked body" he said, as he pulled down the top of the blanket. exposes her breast.

"Lucas," she hissed

"Morning girls" he said, as he kissed each breast

"Your are so freakin crazy" She repeated her words for seconds ago.

"Crazy about you" he whispered, against her nipple, before taking it in his mouth.

"god" she moan. Lucas took her little moan. as permission to move the tray. "I was eating that" she said,as her lips gazed his ear.

He pulled back to look at her "Breakfast is over" He threw the sheet away from her body, exposing a very naked Peyton that hid underneath. "I'm ready for dessert" he said, seductively, before kissing her

Hey eyes glinted with mischief. Taking him by his shoulders, she pushed him back so that they were sitting and she was straddling his lap. She could feel his hard rock cock underneath her. Cupping his face, she whispered in his ear "no sex" She quickly moved from him. then walking in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"Seriously" he yelped

"Yes baby, I told you no sex till we talk" she yelled, through the bathroom door.

"But baby, I really need you" he pleaded. as he walked towards the door.

"tell me whats wrong I'll let you in"

"Peyton, nothing is wrong"

"Lucas, we are supposed to be in a relation..." she started but stop, once she realized what she was going to say. She wasn't sure what they were, they never discussed what they are.

Lucas, stood there smiling, "Peyton Sawyer, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked through the door,

"What?" she asked, as she open the door, She had wrapped a brown towel around her.

"Damn even in a towel your sexy" he smiled, as he pulled her to him. " Mmm., let's remove the towel, "

Her cheeks burning with embarrassment." Thanks, now what did you say" she knew what he said, she just wanted to hear it again.

"Peyton Sawyer, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, as he kissed her neck " Please, " he contuined to suck on her neck.

She pulled his head so she could look him in the eyes." I would love to Lucas Scott" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's all I get" he frown,

"aww, come here" she whispered, as she pulled him into another kiss that was sweet, tender, warm and all-consuming.

Lucas's tongue traced the outer edges of Peyton's soft lips and the she invited him in with a low, l moan. As their tongues embraced, brushing seductively over and around each other, Lucas wrapped his arms around the her tighter. He pulled her towards the bed.

"No Lucas" she protested, as she pulled out of his arms " I told you no sex, till we talk"

"baby,"

"No Lucas"

"You shouldn't with hold sex from your boyfriend, It just wrong"

"Well my boyfriend should have told me what was wrong with him this morning. Then he would be having sex now" she winked, as she walked over to his closet

" I'm going to tell you, I just didn't want to yet"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" he sighed "How about I take you to buy a swimsuit, then we can go to my boat. Then I will tell you whats on my mind" he said, as he kissed her forehead

"Okay" she put on her cheerleader skirt, and Lucas white wife beater. She walked down stairs to found him. Sitting on the couch looking lost. He was already dressed, just waiting on her.

"Hey" she said, as she walked towards him,

"You ready" he asked, as he stood up "You look beautiful" he kissed her sweetly, before dragging her out the house.

* * *

They spent the past four hours on the deck. His back flat on the mat, her head well rested on his bare chest. He was laying there in blue and white swim trunks she had pick out for him. He had one hand rested behind his head, as the other one played with the strings of her black bikini. That he bought for her. Even thou she fought him for it, she didn't want him buying her things, she doesn't want him to think she is a gold digger or something, she wasn't went him, because of money, or the car he drives, she with because she likes him a lot, and he makes her happy..

"I usually go on these trips with my brothers, I'm glad you came." Breaking the silence between them.

"Thanks for asking me." She said fondling with the buttons of his shirt."You okay?" She asked worriedly, combing the hair that fell astray. She watched his eyes, remaining still on hers. he looked away, not wanting to show her, not wanting her to see through. "Lucas?" She raised her head, "Please talk to me?".

"I'm fine baby" He simply answered lying through his fake smile but his eyes it said it all.

"What's wrong?" She asked, not believing him.

"Nothing,"

"What's on your mind?"

"I love you "She gazed up at him. as the words left his mouth.

" I know" she said, in low voice she felt bad that she couldn't repeat it

"You're the first girl in a long time that made me feel this way. I know it seems rushed or whatever but it isn't to me. I don't know there's just…there's just something between us that I feel, is just so right, like nothing I have ever felt before. don't you feel it?" he needed to know she was on the same page he was on

She bit her bottom lip, looking away from his gaze. "Lucas you know I feel the same thing, it just I've never...

He sat up his body taking hers with him. "You never what babe?" He asked, lifting her head to meet his look.

"I've never been in love, so I really don't know what the feeling is. All I know is that...I kinda... think I might. I don't know." She rambled on nervously.

"Peyt, I understand" he smiled at her. "Look I know that I love you, and one day I hope you will be able to say those words to me. I'm in this relationship for the long haul, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm"

"We should talk," he said. "last night, after you fell asleep, I got a phone call from my brother"

"Chase?" She asked her brow lifting in a questioning way.

"No," he answered. "the other one,"

"Nathan the basketball player who is married to Haley?" She asked with no hesitation. She remember him telling her about them in the car on the way down here.

"Wow, you do listen when I talk" he laughed, and she poked him. "yeah, he called to tell me ,that he knew my little secret "

"And what would that be?" She teased, laying her head gently on his shoulder.

"He knows about us" he whispered,

"OH" was all she could said.

"He didn't sound so happy, I don't really know how he knows, but I will figure it out once we get to town.

"I'm sorry," staring into his eyes.

"Don't be," he shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about…"

"So what happens now?" Cutting him off.

"We take one day at a time, I will handle Nathan. He will understand once I talk to him. Chase knows about us and he is okay with it"

"Because Chase is doing the same thing, with Brooke"

"Peyt, don't worry about Nathan is not a problem okay" He said, as he held her as close as he could. He knew deep down that him and Nathan would probably go a few rounds over this. But in the end Nathan will understand. Haley on the other hand was a whole different story. He didn't tell her about Haley, He wanted them to get Nathan on their side first before, he across that bridge.

"So we are going to be okay?" she asked,she whispered in his ears as she set herself on top of him. Something about the way he looked at that moment, or maybe it was something inside of her that got her in the mood. She was definitely feeling things she never had before.

"We are going to be prefect" he reassured her.

"Good", her hands merely running through his hair, arouse him so with her ever slightly sway of her hips that had him teased badly.

"Don't tease me like this," he moaned, ruffling her hair into hands.

"Who says it's just for tease?" She winked, her lips connected with chest.

"Peyt-Peyt…" He managed to get out in low coarse voice. He took her face and lifted it up to see his, " I thought you said no sex"

"I said, no sex till you tell me what's on your mind. You did right, unless there is something else"

"No, nothing else sweetheart" he was a little honest. Haley was on his mind, but he didn't want to ruin their moment.

"Good, because I can't wait any longer" she drop her lips to his ear, "I'm so wet, I was hoping you could help me out"

The way she whispered in his ear,made him immediately excited. "I would love to help my girlfriend out" he was breathing heavily. He began to gently run his hands up and down her thighs. She was just in a bikini, which means there won't be much to take off.

Before she could speak he kissed her lips, gently at first, then more deeply and urgently until their mouths were open with passion.

She felt his cock through his shorts. "I want this" she whispered, as she pulled down his shorts, his cock was already hard. " You have the most biggest and beautiful cock. I have ever seen . My pussy is so wet and swollen and aching to have it."

Lucas closed his eyes, as he felt her hot breath on his cock. "It's your, all yours" His hands were all over her. He took her top off so he could feel her breast. His other hand rubbed her tight ass.

Peyton unwrapped both side of her bikini bottoms, and slowly pulled it off. She was stark naked now. She leaned forward, and started to gently and passionately kiss Lucas. Her tongue and lips were fluid.

Peyton took his cock in both hands, slid it tightly against the outside of her pussy, and started moving back and forth, bringing them both to a frenzy of excitement. She came with a prolonged shuddering orgasm, and finished by sliding her fingers into her dripping pussy and rubbing her wetness over his cock and balls.

She knelt by the railing, Taking Lucas's cock in her warm, sensuous mouth, and proceeded to use her tongue, lips, and mouth to devour it. She licked her own wetness off his shaft, and then slid her fingers back into her pussy to make it slippery again.

Lucas tried to last but just couldn't, so he let his cum explode into Peyton's mouth. Just as he started coming, she moved her mouth back a little, ran her tongue back and forth underneath the head of his cock, and slid one hand around my balls.

Lucas looked down at her and found her eyes looking straight into his. As his cum shot across her tongue and into her open mouth, she smiled slightly and never took her eyes off his. She slowly squeezed the remaining come from his cock and let it drip into her mouth from her fingers.

She kissed him in rubbed his chest. The sensation was explosive. she couldn't believe that she was getting him hard again so soon after he had cum. But again he managed to rise to the occasion..

After making sure he was fully hard by using the magic of her mouth, she straddled him again and lowered her pussy onto his cock. " Your so warm, sooo tight" he moan

At first she moved up and down, letting his cock almost slip out and then sliding tightly back down over it. He could see her beautifully pointed breasts in the moonlight and started massaging them as her nipples slowly stiffened.

Peyton leaned over and started tongue kissing him again. Her forward movement resulted in her pussy rubbing tightly against him with his cock totally buried inside of her. Instead of letting her move up and down.

Lucas grabbed her firm ass with both hands, tightened the contact between her pussy and his pelvis, and moved back and forth. She came with a wild climax and kissed him with such passion that he could hardly breathe.

Somehow Lucas managed to keep from coming. After a few minutes of lying quietly in each other's arms, she slowly slid her pussy off his cock. "We are fucking incredible together" he said, watching, as Peyton went down his body again.

Peyton then alternated between sexy sucking his cock and slipping it back into her warm, dripping pussy. She licked his cock until he thought he would explode.

During one of these "cooling off" periods, she moved her pussy up to his mouth and lowered herself onto his tongue and lips. Lucas ate her until she came, and then continued to lightly lick her pussy while sliding his fingers into her pussy. That, plus his tongue and lips on her pussy, was more than Peyton could take, and again she came with a wild orgasm that shook her entire body.

Finally, after she had come so many times they both lost track, Lucas sat up with her sitting on his cock facing him.

She could feel it deeply buried in her pussy and her pussy tight against him. Instead of moving his cock in and out of her, Lucas remained tightly inside of her. She tightened her pussy around his cock and then relaxed it, repeating this in rhythm.

They continued their deep kissing, and he played with her nipples. The combination of her soft, supple breasts, passionate kissing, and tightening pussy overwhelmed him. Lucas came inside of her in a tremendous orgasm without moving his cock at all. "See I told you want you do to me is priceless" he laid down, taking her with him.

"Shut up" she said, as she try to catch her breath. also trying to hide her blush. "Lucas" She gazed down shyly, her fingers going back to drawing in circles again.

"Peyton…" He stated, his eyes intently on hers, for the first time she felt vulnerable as hell.

She half smiled. "Nothing" She answered. "No big…"

"C'mon I want to know." He begged. "What's on your mine?" taking one of her hand into his then placing it over his lips for a quick kiss.

"I think..." she sighed, " I want..."

"What do you want, anything you want I'll give you. What is it?"

"I want to fall in love with you" She scooted over closer, her body nervously pressed up against his as she whispered very softly into his ears.

"I want that to" He took her hand and entwined it was his as his eyes staying steadily hers.

* * *

**Well here you going this one was a little harder to write, I hope you enjoy it. especially L.S.P.S you really seem to love this story. So I hope you liked it.**

**I'm officially blocked on this now, I'm not sure what I want happen next, I was thinking of a small time jump. I'm just not to sure, Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. the good and the bad. I'm just glad you like my story and there are still people reading this. Thanks again.**


	11. Four Months Later

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews I know it's been two week since I updated this story. I kinda got lost on what I wanted to happen next. So I decided to take a time jump, hopefully you guys will like it.**

**Anyways, Here is the next chapter, it starts off four months later. The first part is just a little summary of what it's been like for Leyton the past four month. I will always have a flash back to Nathan's reaction with Lucas got back to town. So enjoy.**

* * *

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 11 Four Months Later

The past four months, have been a little roller coaster for Lucas and Peyton. The day that they returned back to Tree Hill was hell for Lucas. After he drop Peyton off at the school so she could get her car. He head home to sleep,

_Lucas walked in his apartment smiling from his wonderful weekend with Peyton. They talk in the car on the way back, about been a couple for real. Peyton agree, they both know it's going to be hard, since they couldn't be together out in public. He couldn't go to her place and, she couldn't come to his someone might see them. Lucas told her that they will make it work, he was _determined_ to do so. Cause he knew that their was something special between them, he'll be damned if he throws it away, or something as crazy as age._

_He walks into his room, but stop when he see Nathan sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, as he throws his keys on the dresser. _

_" I came to see my brothers, and Chase said you were due back today. So I thought I would wait." He smiled, as he said, "So where's the little jail bail."_

_"Nathan, don't start, you have no idea what you're talking about" _

_"I didn't come here to fight with you Lucas, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you did was wrong, she's seventeen, she's your student, how could you take advantage of her." He stood up looking at his brother, as if he was a piece of trash._

_"First off I didn't take advantage of her"_

_"Oh, please don't tell me she took advantage of you Lucas, you know that's a lot of fucking bull" Nathan yelled. "God you are a fucking moron"_

_"Shut up, Nathan, just shut the hell up. No one took advantage of anyone. We met at a club, I thought she was older, like twenty-one or so. I didn't know she was seventeen till after we had sex" _

_Nathan just shook his head, "So are you telling me that you just recently found out ,that she was seventeen,"_

_"yeah" he lied, hoping Nathan will drop the subject._

_"You're a lair" _

_"What? I didn't know I swear"_

_"Oh, I believe you on the part that you didn't know she was younger when you first hooked up, but I don't believe you just recently found out, How long have you known"_

_"Um, a couple of days, I guess" he lied again._

_"Lie number two" he said, angrily. _

_"I'm not lying, Damn Nathan, I rea..._

_" I was there" Nathan interrupted him, Lucas looked at him confusedly, " I was at the game Lucas, Friday night, I got there at the end of the game. I was on the phone, by the time I got off I couldn't find you. So I walked out to the park lot, to call you, but noticed your car still in the lot." _

_"Nathan, it's no..._

_"So as I got closer to your car, I heard giggling, I was smiling thinking what a way to celebrate, till I head, Oh god coach Scott, I actually laughed, at that part it wasn't till I heard,OH FUCK PEYTON DON'T STOP. I met a girl name Peyton last year, she was a student in Haley's English class. I figure there where lots of girls name Peyton, so I was about to turn around then I heard, coach Scott, Pound my pussy, Oh Miss Sawyer, keep riding me hard. it was then that I put the two together, I went home that night asks Haley what Peyton's last name was. You wanna guess what she said?"_

_"Man, look it's not what you think Nate, It's more than sex," Lucas said, as he looked him straight in the eyes._

_"Lucas, she seventeen"_

_"For you info, the age of sexual consent in North Carolina is sixteen, I looked it up online, so legally we aren't doing anything wrong." __**(**_** I learned this fact thanks to marybethothfan, so thanks again. back to the story)**

**"**_Okay, so lets say for legal purpose, your okay, but that doesn't change that she is your student. Which is not allowed and you can get in trouble for"_

_Lucas looked down at the floor, "Nathan, you don't understand man"_

_"No, you don't understand you could lose your job for this, no other school will hire you it this comes out. She is not worth losing everything you love Lucas"_

_Lucas closed his eyes for a moment, his phone ding, indicated that he had a new message. He pulled it out of his pocket. "I miss you laying beside me, I stole your shirt, it smells like you, so I'm keeping it, call me baby." He looked up at Nathan smiling, "Yeah, she is worth it" _

That was the last thing he said, to Nathan about Peyton. He wanted to tell him that he was in love with her, but he wasn't ready for Haley to fine out. Nathan has made it very hard for Lucas and Peyton to see each other. Nathan came to every practice, every game, Basically any free time Nathan had, which was a lot lately was spent with Lucas.

Peyton would smile at Lucas when she see him in the hall, Lucas would blow kisses, there were sometimes when he would come up behind her to pull her into a hot kiss, or kiss on her neck, or grab her ass. They hadn't had sex in two months, due to Nathan always been around, and Peyton and Brooke's new roommate.

* * *

**A/N: So that was a little of what it's been like for the couple the last four months. We pick up at the night before Peyton's eighteen birthday.**

* * *

It was Sunday night when Peyton in Brooke returned form a girl's weekend getaway. Every birthday Peyton and Brooke would go to the New york and spend the day shopping. Since Peyton's birthday fell on a school day. They decide to go for the weekend. Peyton walked in her room she threw down all her bags, then threw herself on her bed. She was exhausted Brooke loved to shop. She smiled, as her phone starts to ring.

"Hey Baby" she answered, knowing who it was.

"Hey Sexy" Lucas said, as he laid on his bed. "Are you at home?"

"Yeah, I'm safe Lucas," I miss you"

" I miss you too, baby," he replied sadly. " How long is Rachel staying with you?"

Rachel parents throw her out of her house a couple of months ago, Brooke felt bad for her so she talked Peyton into letting her stay with them. Which met Lucas couldn't come over late at night anymore. And Nathan was popping in and out of Lucas apartment all the time. Chase and Brooke were still seeing each other, since he was her teacher he kept her after school a lot.

"I don't know, she keeps saying give me another week, then the week turns into two, in so on in so on."she sighed, ''I guess we'd better find ways to please ourselves for a while…"

"What are you suggestion babe" Lucas wasn't dumb he knew were she was head with this.

"Well, I'm laying in my bed, with the lights off, softly music playing, I kicked off my shoes, I wish you were here laying beside me." she said is a low voice.

Lucas closed his eyes, " me to, baby, me too"

"I'm taking my jeans off now, " she paused, as she slip them off. " hold on a second babe" she whispered, she took her shirt off, then laid back down. " I'm now laying in my bed with just my red lacy bra, and red silk panties."

"Peyton" he said, huskily, he still had his eyes closed, as he picture her in his mind. " What are you doing now?"

"I'm rubbing body oil over my tone stomach, wishing it was your hands," she whispered, " oops, there goes my bra" she giggles. " Damn, my nipples are so hard" she smile as she hears his Lucas groan. she knows he is getting turn on. "I'm lightly kneading, pinching my nipple, Do you want to kiss my breast?"

"God, yes" he moans,

"My nipples miss your lips, god I'm so wet" she said, in a very sexy voice. "My panties are soaked"

"P...p..." Lucas is so lost and turn on that he can't think straight. It's been two months since he has touch her sexually. "OH,Lucas" He hears her moan, he is rocked hard. He needs her to continue. "Take your panties off"

"mmm," she moaned, she slipped her panties off, "I'm completely naked now, babe" she was enjoying. "My hand now has left my breast, it's moving to the inside of my thigh" Peyton smile as an idea popped in her head. She took her phone and took a picture of wear her hand was, then sent it.

Lucas was laid on his bed with his hand on the outside of his boxers. He heard his phone ding, new picture message. He open it, "Dear God Peyton!" he yelled, his cock definitely need to be free now.

"What's wrong baby" she asked, giggle. she was definitely enjoying teasing him now. She raised her eye brow, as she noticed a picture from Lucas. She open it " Oh MY GOD, Lucas" she grasped in shock, it was a picture of Lucas hand on his very hard cock. Seeing that picture make her very horny, she closed her eyes picturing Lucas, as she slip a finger into her heat. "Yes" she moaned.

Lucas paused for a second" Peyt, baby what are you doing now?" he needed to know, desperately. Peyton didn't answer, she just kept moaning, " yes, oh god, yes, Lucas,"

Lucas couldn't take it anymore, he begin to stroke his cock slowly, imagining it was Peyton's hand. "Baby, I love you"

Lucas began stroking along with her moans,, His body trembling with excitement. As he heard the pace of breathing get deeper. Peyton moaned with pleasure, as she slipped two fingers into her wet, warm pussy."mmm"

That sound make Lucas want to go faster, which he did, he started jerking his cock as fast as his hand would aloud

Peyton continue to plunge her fingers, a rhythm that was becoming faster with every labored breath. Her ass was bouncing off the bed as she thrust her pussy toward the ceiling. and her cries of pleasure louder.

"I'm gonna cum!" she shouted. "Oh, Oh, Oh, OH, OH, OH! Agghh!" Peyton collapsed on the bed, with the biggest smile ever.

Lucas braced himself against the headboard, as his strokes lengthened and quickened. His hips thrusting towards the ceiling. "me to baby, " at the sound of her moans of pleasure,

His fist flew up and down his cock, his foreskin rubbing against the wet head of his cock making sucking sounds. He came, spurting out on to the floor. He kept stroking hard, until his hot sperm was on the bed and his hand and his thighs. "Fuck, that was good"

The pleasure was still washing over them, as they laid on their on beds, gasping for air, groaning in ecstasy. Both very happy and sat "Peyt, you there" he asked, as he calm down.

"Yeah, baby" she was breathless. "That was

"mind blowing, amazing, incredible,"

"I was going to say OMFG, breathtaking," she giggle, he laughed. "God I'm exhausted"

" yeah, me to" he paused. " I guess, I will see you tomorrow, "

"Yeah, I guess" she said, in a little sad voice. Tomorrow was her birthday and, all she wanted was to spend time with him. But he will be with Nathan again, In her mind Nathan is doing everything he can to keep them apart, Lucas said, it won't work, but in Peyton's mind it already was.

"Peyton, I love you" he replied, he knew what she was thinking. "Goodnight Peyton"

"Night Lucas, dream of me" she whispered,

"I always do"

Lucas got up in headed for the shower, to clean himself off. He came back to his room, changes his bed sheets. He then laid down, smiling, his phone was beeping he then noticed he had a new photo message. He open it "DAMN BABY" he groaned, he felt himself getting harder again. Peyton sent him a picture of her completely nuke. Her face scrunched up in a cute way. He text her a message, before felling asleep.

Peyton was under her covers, half a sleep with she received Lucas text, "you are so evil, but I love you, sweet dreams, Happy Birthday" she looked over at the clock, it was 1:46 a.m the exacted time she was born. She usually gets depressed on her birthday, but she had a feeling this year was going to be different.

* * *

The next morning Peyton woke up to Brooke cheerful loud voice. "Rise in shine birthday girl" she walked over opening up the blinds, letting in a bright morning sun. Peyton just rolled over putting a pillow over her head.

"Go away Brooke" she said, irritatedly

"Sorry, no can do, P. Sawyer we have school an about an hour, so you need to get up. Plus it's your birthday and, you have to fine a place for all these flowers." Brooke said, as she sat down beside her sleeping friend.

"What?" Peyton asked, as she slowly sat up, she was about to questioned what Brooke said, but caught sight of her room."OH MY GOD!" she whispered, in disbelief. There was vases of, red, pink, white, roses and balloons that said, I love you, I miss you, Happy Birthday. all over her room.

"You have an amazing boyfriend, I'm so jealous" Brooke joked, as she handed Peyton an envelope and giant plush teddy holding an assortment of boxed chocolates from Linda Specialty. "This came with them, I told Rachel that there was no card, so she thinks they are from Randy, trying to get you back." Brooke laughed, as Peyton rolled her eyes.

Peyton smiled, as she opened the card,"_I love you so deeply, I love you so much, I love the sound of your voice, I love you beautiful smile, I love how your eyes sparkler, when I tell you I love you, I love the way you whisper my name when we make love, I love your kindness, sweetness, careness, ways. I love how thoughtful you are, and for all the joy and love you have brought to my life. I love you today, like I'll love you tomorrow, I'll love you forever with all my heart. Happy Birthday baby, Love Lucas._

After reading the card Peyton imminently got dress, then grab one white rose, one pink rose, one red rose. She hurried off to school, without a second word to Brooke.

* * *

Lucas walk in to his office about ten minutes later. He smile graced his face when he noticed Peyton siting on top of his desk. She was wearing a white button down shirt, and a black skirt, with black heels, Her hair hung down and was very curly. She was holding three roses, and wearing the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

He shut the door, then locked it. He knew what she was doing."Well I believe I don't hate Monday's anymore" he smiled, as he put down his stuff " You looks stunning"he walk over to her, bend down to kiss her.

"Well I wanted to thank you for the balloons and the flowers and the card in person. On the phone or through a text just didn't seem right" she smiled, as he placed his hands on her hips. "OH, I also wanted to thank you for helping my release some tension last night" she laughed, as he shook his head.

"I should be thanking you sweetheart, that picture you sent me last night. Help me releases some tension late last night, and twice this morning." He bow his head to kiss her neck.

"mmm" she moaned, as she took her free hand to stroke the side of his face. "Lucas"

"Hmm" he was now moving to her throat. she was feeling very turn on, but need to tell him something before, things got out of hands.

"Baby, wait a minute" she pushed him back a little, so she could focus on what she had to say.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her like she just slap him or something.

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something and, with you doing what you were doing wasn't helping anything."

"Okay, talk to me"

"I wanted to give you these" she said, as she held up the three roses. He raised his eye brow, but didn't speak. "I'm giving you this one because, I want you to know how much I miss you when we are not together," she said, as she handed him the white rose.

"Thank you, I miss you to" he said, as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm giving you this one because, I want you to know how much I really like you" she said, in a little whisper.

"Good to know" he said, as he took the pink roses. Then kissed her forehead, "Because I'm crazy About you" he said, with so must honest, that make Peyton decide that today was the day she would tell him what he wanted to hear for a while now.

She took a deep breath, what she was about to do was a really big deal for her. She took the two roses from his hand, laid then down on the desk. She then took his right hand into hers, locking their fingers together. She closed her eyes as Lucas kissed her hand, "I think about you every second of the day. I like talking about you and, writing about you in my journal. Most of all my dreams have you in them. Not just my hot, steamy dreams," she blushed, as he licked his lips.

"But my future dreams, My dreams of what I want after high school." she paused. " I always get excited and nervous when I know I'm going to see you. I realized this weekend or even before, I just didn't pay attention, or I was just was afraid, or I just didn't k...

"Baby," Lucas said, with a smile, he loved when she rumbled on. "Just relax in say what you have to say." He knew what she was about to say, He smiled big, lean forward in rested his head against hers.

"Fine, the bottom line is that I'm... completely in love with you" she whispered, so low that if his head wasn't resting against hers. He wouldn't have hear her. She bit her lip, as she wait for his response.

She was definitely not expected what he said next. "We have to tell my family" his voice and eyes were as serious, as she had ever seen them. " Peyton, I'm in love with you, more than you could ever know. I have been dying to hear you say those words." He smiled, as he pulled her close, "I'm tired of hiding from everyone, I just want to be out in the open with you, I want the world to know that we're together and they we are in love."

* * *

**Well it's not that much smut, sorry for the ones who like that. I got a review that said, that this story was all about sex, I just wanted to show that there was more to them then sex. Please review let me know what you are thinking please.**


	12. Birthday Sex and more Secerts

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 12 Birthday Sex And More Secrets

"I'm tired of hiding Peyton" Lucas repeated, as he caressed her cheek.

"Me to, but Lucas there not going to understand." Peyton said, as she looked down at her lap. Lucas lifted her head back up.

"Peyton, baby I don't care if they don't understand, I love you, I want to be with you. " He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too and, I really want to be with you."

"Good, and two weeks my mom an her boyfriend will be in town. I will cook dinner at my place, for us four, My mom will love you, Peyton. I told her I met amazing girl, that I can't wait for her to meet."

"You told her about me" she asked, with a surprized face.

"My mom in I are really closes, I tell her everything,"

"Even that I'm younger than you and, that I'm a student"

"I told her that you were younger, I didn't tell her you were a student"

"Oh!" she said, in disappointed voice.

"Peyton, My mom is not going to care as along, as I'm happy, she will be happy for me" he said, as he pulls her closer. "Okay, no more worrying about my mom,"

"Okay," she said, as she smiled at him. But inside she was getting very nervous.

"I have something for you" He said, as he walked over to his bag.

"Lucas, you didn't have to buy me anything, The roses, the balloons, the teddy bear and candy was enough." she said, honestly, she doesn't want him to think he has to buy her stuff to keep her.

" I know, but you are my girlfriend, I love you, and today is your birthday, Boyfriend's buy their girlfriend's birthday presents." he smirks, as he hands her a red bag. "Here"

She smiles, as she open the bag, pulling out a black shirt, she raised her eye brow. Then held the shirt up to read it " I heart Lucas" she laughs, as he winks at her,

" I figured you could wear it to bed, when your missing me" He said, as she leans up in kisses him sweetly.

"Thank you" she then noticed a black box, She open it, " Lucas" she said, in her shocked voice. It was a sterling silver double heart engraved necklace. The back heart had Lucas's name on it the front heart had Peyton's name on it. Austrian crystal birthstones. The words 'Forever and Always' are engraved on the back of the interlocked .. "Lucas, it's beautiful"

"The lady that sold it to me, said it's symbolize the love of two people. So I thought it would symbolize of our love."

"You are so sweet to me" She said, as she pecks his lips. She closed the box and laid in down on the desk.

" I try" he whispered, as he kissed her again. "You know I have a free period," he said, with a wink

"Oh, really, I don't"

"Oh" he said, disappointingly, as he pulled away from her.

"But, I think Chase would understand" She smiled, "I mean it is my birthday"

"Yeah, he would totally understand." He said, as he stood in front of her. " it is a very special day and, he knows that I haven't been with my girlfriend in four months, So we definitely need to do something about that" He smiled,

"And what are you planning to do about that, coach. Scott?" she settled on the edge of his desk, and began to play with his tie.

"Oh, you know, I have a very good idea of what we have to do about it." He reached out and placed his hands on her ass to move her off the desk. She unloosed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, moving her hands over his broad shoulders. She moved her hands over his chest, and then her palm made her way to his stomach.

He pulled her blouse over her head, unhooked her bra then threw it across the room. Their lips met, and they stared kissing. She threw her head back, closed her eyes and as he kissed her neck. He moved his lips to her breast; then he kissed both of her perky nipples, licking around them. He flicked them with his tongue, taking each one in his teeth. Then he got down to sucking on her nipples as she started undoing his pants. She slid her hand down his pants and stroked his semi hard cock,

He moved one hand down under her skirt and slipped her panties off.. His fingers went inside her pussy and he rubbed her clit gently. Then his fingers moved in and out of her while she was stroking him harder.

"I want you, Coach." Peyton whispered into his ear. She stood up in front of him and slid off her skirt, opening the sexiest shaved pussy to his view. Then his trunks were removed too. She straddled his lap, moving her hips onto his excited cock. He caressed her back, and then his palms squeezed her ass. Her breasts were right before his eyes, she lean over him, so he continued to suck and lick on her them.

She moved even faster riding his shaft, while he was squeezing and slapping her ass. She needed to fuck him faster than this, so she sped up the pace. Thus she turned around, sitting on his lap with her back facing him. Now he could control her pace. She slowly moved up and down on him while he massaged her breasts and kissed her neck. Her rhythm quickened, soon she grabbed the arms of the chair for support. As she moved up and down on his shaft, he grabbed each side of her hips and bounced her on his cock like a fucking machine.

Her breast bounced up and down, as she was riding him. They both let out a loud moan when he released his balls and a hot shot of his semen rushed into her pussy! She leaned back against him resting while he caressed her breast and kissing her lips.

"You are the best student ever!" He told her, "We should have teacher-student session". he smiled, as she lift herself from him,

"I think we are walking a thin line now, let's not push it" She laughs, as she gets dressed. He got dressed to. "Well, I should go," she said, as she pick up her bags.

He walks over to her, "I love you, have a great day" He said, as he wraps his arms around her. " Happy Birthday Again."

"Thank you baby, I love you too, I will, you have a great day to," She kissed on last time. "I'll call you later" she walks towards the door.

"I love you " he says again, causing her to stop in look at him

"We already said that" she laughed.

"I know, I just want to hear you say it again"

"I love you Lucas Scott" she smiled, then walked out the door. Leaving behind a very happy Lucas.

* * *

"Peyton! Where the hell were you?" An angry Brooke asked, as Peyton opened her locker.

"Hey Brooke nice to see you to" Peyton said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, why wasn't you in first period?" Brooke asked, with a raised eye brow. "OH,I guess coach Scott, got thank you sex" she smiled, as Peyton blushed,

"Shut up, I didn't go there for sex, I went to tell him, I...

"Happy Birthday Peyton, " Randy said, as he stopped beside her. "Here" he handed her a little black box.

"Randy, what is this?"

"A gift Peyton, just open it please"

"Fine," she open it to fine a diamond tennis bracelet, "Randy, you shouldn't have." she was really shocked,

"You once told me that you wanted one, So I saved all my money to get you this, Put it on" He demanded

Peyton looks at Brooke, Who just shrugs her shoulder. She took the bracelet at of the case, in put in on. "It's really beautiful Randy, thank you" she said, as she hugged him,

"Welcome beautiful, look I got to go, but do you want to do something this weekend?"

Peyton bit her bottom lip, "I can't, I'm sorry" she said in a sympathetic voice

"I miss you Peyton."

"I miss you to Randy, but just as a friend, I'm really happy now." Peyton replied, She looked up the hall noticing Lucas standing beside the other two coaches talking, " I have a boyfriend, I'm in love with him, Randy, I'm sorry"

"Who?" he asked, "I haven't seen you with anyone" he asked, Clearly not believing her. staring at her with a hateful look

"His name is Lucas" Peyton said, as she give Brooke a look. Brooke was shocked, that she said his real name, she at least thought she would come up with a fake name or something, she wasn't sure where Peyton was going with this.

"Does he go to school here?"

"No, he is in college" Brooke said, before Peyton could say anything, "He is at Duke, ball player too" she didn't want peyton to tell him the truth.

"How you meet?"

"A club, a while ago, right Peyt"

"Yeah, what she said." Peyton wasn't sure why, but she wanted to tell him that she was seeing Lucas, his coach, she was tired of hiding to. But she didn't want to cost him his job. She she silently thanked Brooke for thinking a head for her.

"Prove it"

"How in the hell do you want me to prove it" Peyton asked,

"Show me a picture, or something" Randy insisted, still not believing her.

"I don't have a picture on me" She lied, she has all kinds of pictures of him and her on her phone. "Wait, I have the two things he give me for my birthday" she said, as she pulled the shirt and the black box's out of the bag.

"What did he get you?" Brooke asked, happily Peyton smiled, as she shown the shirt to them, then the necklace. "Wow, Peyt, this necklace, plus the flowers, balloons, candy, the cute little bear, and the beautiful card, he really does love you,"

"Yeah, he does and I love him to Brooke, I told him this morning" She smiled, bigger, as Brooke hugged her. Both girls were to wrapped up to notice Randy stormed away pissed off.

"Miss Sawyer,"

Peyton turned around to fine Mrs, Scott, "Yes, Mrs. Scott?" she said sweetly.

"Can I see you after school today."

"yeah, " Peyton whispered, as Mrs, Scott nodded, then walked away. Peyton bit her lip, wondering what the hell would she want to see her about.

"What do you think she wants with you?" Brooke asked, as she put the necklace around Peyton's neck.

"I don't know, I really don't want to know." Peyton replied, as she in Brooke walked down the hall. But deep down she knew excatly what Mrs Scott wants.

* * *

The rest of the day Peyton's mind wandered off to what Mrs. Scott, would say to her, she should have know the day was going to come.

"Hey Peyt, I'm heading over to the beach house for the night, when you get out of your meeting meet me there" Brooke said, as she caught up with her friend. before she enter the class room

"WHY?"

"I have something for my best friend, okay,"

"Fine, I will be there"

Brooke waved one last time, then ran down the hall, Peyton knew where she was going, "Mrs. Scott, you wanted to see me."

"Yes Miss Sawyer, take a seat"

"Well I'll let you guys talk I'm going to go see Chase" Nathan said, as he stares at Peyton, "Nice necklaces." he said, in a strong tone. then walks out the door.

"Look Peyton, I'm just going to cut to the bottom line, I know you have slept with coach Scott." Haley said, in a cold bitter voice.

"OH" Peyton felt the blood drain for her body. She didn't look at Haley, she didn't move, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Your not going to deny it?" Haley asked, as she eyed the nervous girl.

* * *

Getting on her tip toes Brooke cupped her hands round Chase's neck. Her eyes were half closed and her lips reached for him. He bent his head and they kissed. Her tongue slipped between his lips and back. It was hot. Then she felt his tongue in her mouth.

She was sucking it so hard that in a couple of seconds she could easily feel the bulge through his pants get larger. Chase's hands were roaming over her back, getting close to her tasty butt.

His left hands was caressing her buttocks, his right one got under the unbuttoned shirt, caressing her soft skin.

-My sweet girl…. I love you– He whispered kissing her lips again.

His hands were pressing her butt close to him. She felt his cock against her bare navel. She could feel his dickhead through the light pants. His hand was fondling her hips, getting between her legs, pressing against her pussy. His other hand was caressing her left Breast.

Chase was so gentle and vehement at the same time, that it made her panties get wet.

Suddenly they stopped. They heard steps in the hall. Soon the noise got quieter.

"What if somebody comes here?" Brooke asked him.

"No way! – He answered loudly, "There is no one here" Her legs cupped his waist, making his dick get to her crotch.

"Hell, why aren't you wearing a skirt?: Chase"s whispered, stepping away trying to unzip the fly of her jeans.

"Oh, you're poor thing! I love you" Brooke laughed standing up on the table.

She unzipped the fly, smiling mysteriously. Her jeans were now hanging at her ankles. She was still standing on the table. Chase was looking at the triangle of her panties.

She took off her shoes and her jeans. She was standing on the table in her white shirt and white lacy panties that made it possible to see a narrow line of her bush. Chase was staring at her graceful body for a while.

Then he came up, burying his face between her hips. He was kissing her more and more passionately. He was kissing her hips in turn, getting up to her sweet cave. His hands were caressing her bare buttocks, getting under her panties and stretching them. He could see her vulva lips better this way.

Brooke felt him kiss her hips, bridge of his nose set against her love button; it was spreading her lips, making panties get between them, fitting in her cave. Such a message turned her on. "GOD CHASE" she yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN HERE" a voice yelled, from the doorway.

* * *

**Well, What do you think, sorry it took me so long to update, I was having little trouble with this chapter. I wanted to get the smut in the office right, since people have requested it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I also wanted to get some Brooke and Chase in this chapter I haven't really wrote anything about them lately. **


	13. The truth is finally out

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 13 The Truth Is Finally Out.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke said, like twenty times, as she was looking around the classroom for her clothes. She was nervous and definitely shocked, she just could believe that Nathan walked in on them, Especially since, she has spent the last two months teasing Peyton. Telling her that Chase and her would never get caught because, they were good, they knew how to stay low.

"I can't believe you man, first Lucas now you. Have you two fucking lost your minds?" Nathan yelled, as he shook his head in disappointment. Brooke finishing getting dressed, in ran out of the classroom, Chase was pissed that she left him to deal with Nathan alone, but although he knew she was scared.

"Look, I can't explain it, I like Brooke and, she likes me, and we are go together. Just like Luke and Peyt," Chase said, as he put his shirt back on.

"NO, you like the sex Chase, Lucas too, You two are just lonely and fell into a very bad choice. And those girls don't love you, They are young in the don't know the first thing about love. This is just game to them, open your eyes, once the school year is over. both girls will be gone. Where will that leave you and Luke, Huh?" Nathan asked, as he walked over to him. "I'm just trying to help you out here man."

Chase just stood there taking in everything he just said, He then realized that Nath, might have appoint. Both girls are amazing and they both said they wanted to get out of Tree Hill. So where does that leave him? if Brooke decide to move across the country, What will happen to Lucas, he is in deeper then he was. This was definitely allot to thing about, since graduation was like five months away.

* * *

Peyton thought of a million ways to get Haley, off her back. Each beginning with a lie and ending with a lie. But apart of her a big part, wanted to let the truth out. She was kinda happy that Nathan knew and Karen knew a bit and, now Haley knew. With them knowing it kinda of made their relationship real. She like that allot.

"I'm not going to lie. Lucas in I are together. It is more than a sexual relationship to. We are in love and, no matter what you or Nathan, or anyone else has to say about us. We don't care, we are together and we plan on staying that way for a very long time." Peyton said, in her most serious tone. She had fire in her eyes, and a smile on her face. She wanted Haley to know she was serous.

Haley shook her head, then crossed her arms over her chest. "You are sevent...

"Eighteen," Peyton said, cutting her off, "Today is my birthday, So I'm not seventeen anymore, And it doesn't matter if I was because, Lucas and I looked it up, we are not doing anything wrong."

"I know I looked it up to," Haley said, in a loud tone, "After Lucas told Nathan that. But Peyton your relationship with Lucas is still wrong. He is coach, you are his student...

"I'm not his student, he doesn't teach me anything." Peyton said, cutting Haley off again. " I don't have him for any of my classes, The only time I see him is on cheer-leading practices days, and game night. Anything we do outside of this school, isn't any ones busy." Peyton said, as she stood up looking at Haley.

"The hell it ain't, Peyton I love Lucas very much, and he loves coaching, if someone like, another student, parent, teacher, or coworker found out about you two. His career is over, do you get that, he will have nothing, no one will hire him." Haley practically yelled, causing Peyton to step back a little.

"Look, I get his job is on the line, we have actually talked about it. What will happen if we get caught. He said, that he rather lost his job, then lose me. I believe him, He loves coaching ,I know, But he loves me more." Peyton said, with all the confidence in the world.

Haley was shocked, she didn't see this coming at all. "I can't tell you to stop because, I know you or Lucas won't listen. But Peyton you are playing with fire. Something is going to happen, and I don't want you to get hurt or Lucas, So please think about what I'm saying, End things with him now, Please"

"No, I love him, and he loves me. We are going to make this work. Relationship are not easy I know that. But I feel like I can walk on water, that I can fly like a bird, when I'm around him. He makes me feel safe and I'm so happy, I haven't been this happy since I lost my parents. I'm sorry Mrs. Scott, But I refused to end things, just because, you don't believe what we have is real. I believe in are love, Lucas believes in are love, and that's are that matters." She finished, then grabbed her self, "Are we done, I have somewhere to be."

"Yeah, "Haley said, in disappointed tone. She stood there as Peyton walked at of the room. "Well, time for plan B." she said, to herself, as she sat down.

* * *

Peyton drove to the beach house smiling, she was happy that she didn't let Haley scare her. Make her push the best thing in her life away. She loves Lucas, and she knows, with all her heart, that Lucas loves her.

"Oh God, thank god your here." Brooke said, as she ran at to her best friends car. She was pulling Peyton out the car.

"Brooke, slow down before you pull my arm out of its socked. " Peyton teased, Brooke glared, making Peyton aware that something was wrong. "What happen?"

"Chase and I was in his classroom, kissing in one thing lean-to another, Then I was naked,...

"Brooke, skip the details, just tell me why you are so upset?" Peyton pleaded, as they started to walk down the beach.

"Okay, we were on his desk, then..." She trailed off, looking down at the sand. "Your not the only one that got caught, by Mr Noise." She said, getting to the point,then she looked up at her. Peyton was confused, as she stared at Brooke, then like a bolt of lighting it hit her.

"OH MY GOD,Nathan caught you two" She laughed, as Brooke nodded, "Wow..you got caught red handed huh?" She continued to laugh,

"Peyton, this is not funny, I didn't laugh when he caught you and Luke."

"No, because he just hear moans between Luke and me. He saw you naked and, in action with his brother, which is totally worst then my and Lucas's problem."

"I hate you." Brooke said, as stormed aways. Peyton kept on Laughing, then ran up to the beach house to apologies.

* * *

Later that night both girls were siting on the beach, watching the waves. They spent the afternoon talking in laughing, Peyton told Brooke about her little conversation with Haley, Brooke was shocked that Peyton came out with everything. She questioned, Peyton about Luke, wondering if Luke was going to be upset with her telling Haley. Peyton just bit her lip, she didn't think about that. so now she was worried about his reaction.

"Hello," Brooke said, answering her phone, as it took Peyton out of her thoughts. "Okay,hold on a second."She said, to the person on the phone. then turn towards her best friend. "It's Chase, he said he needs to talk, so I'm going to take it in the house." she said, as Peyton nodded, Brooke ran up to the house, as Peyton looked back at the ocean.

"Your to beautiful, to be sitting on an empty beach in the dark. " Lucas said, as he sat down beside her, she smiled,"Something, could happen to you, then I would be lost, because your my world." he said, seriously as he kissed her sweetly.

"Your mine to," She whispered, as she lay her head, on his shoulder. Smiling as he kissed the top of her head. "Lucas, can I asks you something?" she asked, in a little nervous voice.

"Yeah, Babe, asks me anything." He said, as he pulled her closer. He felt her take a deep breath, He wondered what was on her mind. "Peyton, baby you okay?" He asked, as her silent start to scare him. He pulled back in lifted her head, so he could look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering, if someone ever found out about us. And you lost your job, would you hate me?" She asked, as she looked down at the sand. Lucas was taken back by that question.

"Peyt, I could never hate you, I love you, sweetheart. I told you before, let them fire me, As long as I got you beside me, nothing else matters." He said, as he kissed her.

"Haley knows." She whispered against his lips, as they broke apart.

"Yeah, I know, she came storming in my office, right after your little chat. Telling me that I had you brainwashed, that I needed to end things with you, before, something happens that will totally be out of our hands." he smiled. "That's why I came to see you, I needed to know you were okay."

"I'm fine." She said, as smiled up at him. "What did you say to her?" she needed to know, just to make sure they were on the same page.

"I told her to let the world throw, whatever they want at us, Because we can handle anything together. Right?" He smiled again, as she kissed him. They sat on the beach wrapped up in each others arms, not care who walked by. They were tried of hiding, they were in love in wanted the world to know. They are strong enough to take on whatever happens next.

"I'm glad you stood up for us, I kinda thought that Haley would scare you enough to make you push me away." Lucas said, as they locked eyes.

"I love you. you fight for people you love right?" Peyton replied back in a low whisper.

"Right, I love you too" He said, as their lips join again.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were laying in bed, both completely shocked about what Chase and Lucas got themselves into. Nathan was a little happy, because he knew deep down that he got inside Chase's head today. He was pretty sure, that Chase will be ending things with Brooke soon. Lucas was a different story, Haley learned today that Peyton wasn't backing down neither was Lucas.

"So what do we do now?" Nathan asked, his wife. as he played with her hair.

"Well, we play hard ball." she said, as she moved closer to him. "I called Lindsey, she knows the plan." Haley said, as closed her eyes.

"But, what if Peyton doesn't buy the whole Lindsey thing?"

"I got a back up plan, that I know will put some distances between the two. " she said, before kissing him goodnight, the falling asleep.

Nathan looked over at his now sleeping wife, He was wondering if they should really do this or not. Peyton was a nice girl, he hasn't seen his brother happy in a long time. But Haley said, that they need to step in before something bad happen, Haley is usually right about everything, so Nathan agree to go along with Haley and Lindsey plan to break the happy couple up. He just hopes it doesn't back fires.


	14. More drama, more lies, more secerts

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 14 More Drama, More lies, More Secrets.

Peyton a woke to a loud bang coming from Brooke's room. She slowly got out of bed, "Brooke what the hell. It like seven in the mor..." she stopped as she noticed the packed bags on her best friends bed. "What are you doing?" She asked, in a confused voice.

Brooke looked over giving her a sad look. "I'm leaving"

"WHAT"

"I'm leaving ." Brooke said, in a low voice as she looked down at the floor.

Peyton stood still for a moment trying to understand. "Your leaving, as in leaving our apartment, or living town?" Peyton asked, also in a low voice .

"I'm leaving Tree Hill"

"For a couple of days right?"

Brooke looked up locking eyes with her best friend. The tears slowly fell. Giving Peyton an answer she didn't want. "I'm, sorry, but I just I need to get away Peyton. I love you, and know that, but I just can't be here right now."

"Are you ever coming back"

"I don't know"

"Your leaving school, and cheer leading, and ..."Peyton begin to cry.

"Peyton.. I just need time. Cheer leading wasn't going to be my career. And I can always go back to school. or get my ged. I just need to leave Tree Hill."

"Yeah, cheer leading wasn't your career idea, And yeah you can go to school where ever you are going to. or get your ged. But...

"What?"

"What about..." She wipes a couple of tears from her red eyes. "What about me Brooke, your leaving me."

Brooke walked over in pulled Peyton into a hug. Both girls crying harder than they ever cried. "I love you P. Sawyer. and I will always be here for you. You call me I will come running. My leaving has nothing to do with you. I can't see Chase right now. I'm not strong enough. I will be in LA with my parents. You know my number you have my address. You and I will never lose our friendship. Your my sister, my best friend."

"I love you too, B. Davis." Peyton said, as they pulled apart. " I understand you not wanting to be around Chase right now. but remember this is your home. So no matter what you do, are where you go. You will always be welcome here. I got your back friends forever right."

"Right" Brooke said, as they hugged again.

Peyton helped her pack and drove her to the airport. Cried as she watch her walk away in get on the plane. She felt numb, she felt sick, she felt broken. She was so lost in her on thoughts that she didn't even feel the arms that wrapped around her waist.

" Baby,it will be okay" he whispered in her ear.

"Lucas" she whispered, as she turned around in his arms, tears falling fast. She looked at him so heartbroken. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas's heart broke at the sight of her so hurt and sad. "Brooke called me in said you needed me." Peyton smiled,

"Sounds like her, god I miss her, what am I suppose to do without her." She cried, as she laid her head on Lucas chest. " She's my best friend Lucas"

"I don't know babe, But you got me, I'm not going anywhere."Lucas promise, as he held her closely. Kissing her head, " I promise, you will always have me."

She pulled back staring at him, " I love you" she said, as she lean up in kissed him.

Lucas smiled, " I love you to" He rubbed her back, not caring that they are standing in the middle of a busy airport with tons of people, anyone could see them. All that matter to Lucas was comforting his girlfriend.

* * *

It has been a week without Brooke, and Peyton wasn't doing so good. She went to school smiled her fake smile. And pretended everything was okay. Everyone believes she was fine, everyone but Lucas, who watched her carefully. Praying that she was strong enough to get through dinner tonight with his mom.

"So" Peyton said, as she walked into Lucas and Chase's apartment.

"So what?" Lucas asked, as he took her coat.

"So where is that jackass that broke my best friends heart and make her leave town at tonight?"

Peyt, you promised, no comments about them. Tonight is our night" Lucas said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful" he said, as he took in the green mini dress.

"Yeah, Brooke made it for me just for tonight. She said it matches my eyes."

"Yeah,she is right, It matches your beautiful perfect green eyes, and your soft tan skin, and your beautiful curly blonde hair. "Lucas said, in a husky voice. "I can't wait to see what's under the dress." He smirk, as he kiss her.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me, it be so long" She smiled, as she pressed herself against him. She laughed, as he groan,

"Peyt, don't start something you can't finish." Lucas said, as he enjoy the pleasure of her lips working his neck. "mmm"

"Now you know I always finish what I start." she said, as they locked lips, "how much time do we have"

Lucas was about to answer when the doorbell ring. "Damn" he said, as kissed her one more time then walked over to answer the door.

Peyton smooth down her dress and prepared herself to met Lucas mom. She smiled, as Lucas walked back in the room with a short brown hair woman. "Mom this Peyton." Lucas said, as the two approach her.

"Wow, Lucas was right you are beautiful"

"Thank you, he'd not so bad himself" Peyton said, as she winked at him.

"Peyton, sweet heart Lucas has told me so much about you." Karen said, as she handed Lucas her jacket then, grabbed Peyton's hand. "Come on lets talk in the living room while Lucas finished's dinner"

"Sounds good to me" Peyton said, in a little nervous voice.

"Peyton, I know your eighteen."Karen said, as they sat down on the couch.

"yeah I'm younger, but I love...

"I know, I know you love him, I can see it. Just like I can see that my son is in love with you."She smiled, as Peyton blushed. " Age doesn't matter to me, I believe love can happen at any age, at anytime. As long as you keep my son happy you and I will have no problem."

"I plan to keep him very happy, but there is something you should know" Peyton said,

"I know Peyton, I know everything." Peyton looked at her confusedly, "I know you are a student at the school my son teaches at. Haley called me."

Peyton eyes widen."She had no right" Lucas said, as he walked in the room. "Haley, should have minded her own business. We wanted to tell you, everyone else seem to think what we are doing is wrong."

"It is" Karen said, as both Peyton and Lucas looked at each other. "I don't think a teacher should date their students. And I was prett...

"I agree" Haley said, as she entered the living room. "Hey Karen"

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, as he walked over towards Peyton and wrapped his arm around her.

"What I can't stop to see my best friend slash brother in-law" Haley said, as she sat down next to Karen. "Hey Peyton, how are you?"

"Haley you knew that tonight mom was meeting Peyton." Lucas said, in an angry voice.

"Haley, it is really great to see you, but I'm in the middle of having dinner with my son and his girlfriend" Karen said, hopping that Haley would leave. But she sensed something was about to happen.

"Oh I know, But I thought Peyton should met someone else that means the world to Lucas" she smiled, as Lucas walked over towards his mom.

What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, as Haley just smiled, Peyton sat there biting her bottom lip. "Haley, What t..." Lucas stopped as other woman entered the room.

"Well, hello Lucas, long time huh?" the other women said, as she walked over in kissed his cheek. Peyton watched as Haley smiled big, and Karen closed her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Lindsey Scott" The woman said, as she extended her hand to Peyton. Who shook it still trying to figure out who she was. "I'm Lucas wife" she said, smiling.

Peyton looked up at Lucas's who was shaking his head, Karen looked pretty upset. and Haley was clearly enjoying everything that was unfolding. "You mean ex-wife" Peyton said, as she stood up. "I know you two were high school sweethearts, and was so in love that you had to get married right after graduation. I also know that three years into the marriage you cheated on him, and lied to him about a baby that you wasn't even carrying. You two have been divorce eleven months now. And you are remarried to a the divorce lawyer. "

Haley and Lindsey both started at Peyton. Both shocked that Lucas told her everything. Lucas and Karen was also shocked that Peyton even said anything. Lucas walked over to her in pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Well, Well. I see you to do talk, here I was thinking it was all about sex with you two, But there is something that you should know. That I know that will totally shock you both." Haley said, as she crossed her arms of her chest. "well Lindsey tell them."

"How about we show them Haley's" Lindsey said, "Nathan come in" she yelled, as she smiled big.

Nathan walked in carrying a little baby in his arms. Lucas and Peyton along with Karen stood motionless. "Well I would like for you all to meet my son." Lindsey said, as she took the baby from Nathan.

She smiled, as she walked over to Karen, Karen, meet Joshua, he is seven months," she said, as she handed the baby to Karen. " He is your grandson"

Peyton looked up at Lucas whose eyes was glued on the baby in his mother's arms. Lindsey was smiling, Haley was smiling, Nathan was clearly not to happy with what was happening. Karen looked shocked, as she looked over at Lucas who was still in his own little world. Peyton looked over at the blonde blue-eyed little boy. Who was a picture of Lucas. She walked over in grabbed her bag in her coat, she quietly walked out of the apartment. She cried, all the way back to her lonely apartment wishing her best friend was there to comfort her.


	15. Falling apart

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 15 Falling Apart

The world starts to fade in and out, dizzying his mind as the words spin around continually in his head. Lucas sat down on the edge of Peyton's bed, " Damn Peyton, where are you?" he says, as he dial her cell for the fifty time. "Baby, please call me, or come home, or I can come to you whatever you want. Peyton I love you. I didn't know about the baby, hell I don't even know if it's mine. Baby, I'm sorry Please come home. I love you... I need you." he sighs as he tosses the phone behind him.

Tears are continuously coming down as he buries his head between his knees. He was still at lost and shock at what had happened. He just wanted it all to be a bad dream.

"Luke, honey" Karen said, as she walked into the room. After they noticed Peyton gone Karen insisted that she should come with him, so she could talk to her alone.

"What, I'm I going to do mom sh..." , his own voice getting caught in his throat. "She, Peyton is my world and she's gone." he cried.

"Oh honey, It will be okay, it will" Karen said, as she pulled him towards her. "Peyton loves you sweetheart, she will see through Lindsey and Haley." Karen said, as she rocked him back in forth.

"Do you think the baby is mine" He asked, he needed to know what she was thinking to. He has always counted on his mom's side of things.

"He does have your eyes, Lucas," She signs because, she knows he doesn't want to hear that. "But I never met the other guy she is with, so I guess the only one who can really answer your question is Lindsey. "

"I know, do you think its wrong of me to want a DNA?"

"No I don't I want to see one to." she said, as she thought back to holding that little boy."No matter what Lucas you have me okay, your son or not"

"I know mom, I just wish that Peyton felt the same way" Lucas knew deep down that there was a chance the baby was his. And he will be there for his son, thats the way his mom raised him, but having a future without Peyton was breaking his heart.

She was also worried about Peyton, she didn't even notice Peyton left early. She was to shocked to pay attention to anything. Lucas call her phone once he realized she wasn't in his apartment anymore. They have spent the past five hours looking everywhere. but no luck.

"Chase is calling Brooke, so maybe she will know something" Karen said, as Lucas looked up at her.

"Yeah, I forgot about Brooke, that's where she is mom" Lucas said, as he stood up

"What"

"Peyton she has to be in LA, with Brooke, or on her way there." He said, as relived washed over him. "I have to go to LA"

"Lucas, you don't know she is there or not" Karen said, as she followed him out Peyton's apartment.

"Yes I do mom, Peyton and Brooke are best friends, when one of their lives is falling apart they turn to each other. I know she is there, she has to be." he said, as he run down the stairs. Karen just shook her head, wondering it he was doing the right thing, by going after her.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring, Brooke cursed as she reached for her ringing cell phone.

"What?" she yelled, through the phone. Clearly pissed that someone had to decide to interrupted her much-needed beauty sleep.

"Brooke, it's Chase" he said, in low nervous voices. He wasn't sure if she was going to talk to him or hang up on him.

Brooke's eyes widen withsurprise as she heard his voice. She wasn't expecting him on the other line, she hasn't heard from him since the night on the beach when he call to tell her, that he couldn't see her anymore. And that they were not meant to be.

"What do you want?" her voice was cold and bitter. She can't believe he is actually calling her at 3 in the morning. "Because I don't want no apologies, or I didn't me to hurt you and all the drama" she hates that she has to be this mean to him, but she is still hurting over the way he throw everything away with things got ruff.

"Brooke, I..." he signed deeply, he knew she didn't want to talk to him. And that there is a lot that they needed to talk about, but now just wasn't the time. " I didn't call to apologies, I cal...

"Why in the hell did you call?" she demanded in an angry tone., Not letting him know he just stabbed her heart, she has be dreaming of him calling her, or coming after her. " I would like to get back to sleep soon, I do have scho...

"It;s Peyton"

Brooke heart stop at the sound of her best friends name."What about her? " She asked in voice laced with worried now, but calmer then it was early.

"Last night at the dinner Lucas had, Something happened"

"What?" she jumped out of bed grabbing her suit case. "What the hell happen Chase?" she knew by his tone that it was something serious.

"Everything with Karen was going smoothly, till Haley and Nathan show up"

"Damn them" Brooke whispered, as she start to throw clothes in her suit case. "What did they do?"

"Well Lindsey was with them"

"Wait, Lindsey, as in Lucas ex-wife?" She was again as she was throwing things in her bag,

"Yeah, that's the one" he sighed, "Lindsey decide last night that it was time for her son to meet his dad."

"Lucas, is a father?" she flopped down on the bed. Her heart was aching for her best friend. " Oh Peyton" she whipsered,

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"You mean, Lucas is a dad in he never told Peyton, that ass" she was clearly pissed off now.

"NO, Brooke, Lucas didn't know about the baby till last night. Only Haley and Nathan knew, Karen are mom didn't even know."

"OH" Brooke took a deep breath, wondering how Peyton was handling the news. "So what happen next?"

"I wasn't there when everything happen All I know is Lucas called me. He told me that he couldn't find Peyton. We have called her cell all night. We checked the apartment, the beach, the graveyard, the rivercourt. We have checked every place we could think of. Lucas's is a mess, I don't know what else to do for him. Peyton is gone, and she took Lucas's heart with her."

Brooke closed her eyes, as she took in everything that happen. Her eyes filled with tears, as she wondered where her best friend could be. "I'm on my way" she whispered, then clicked the end button. "Lord please let her be okay" she whispered up towards the ceiling. As the tears start to come.

Brooke quickly gather up her two suit cases in head towards her door. As she reached the door, she heard a little knock. She sat down her suit case, in headed for the door. She looked out the peep-hole. "Peyton" she whispered, as she quickly open the door. "Oh Peyton, you're here, you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay" Peyton said, as she dazed off. " I just hopped on a plane, without any clothes or anything, I couldn't go home knowing I didn't have anyone there."

"Peyton" Brooke whispered, as she reached for her hand." I'm glad your here, and that your safe, but I wish you would of called me, I could met you at the aorport of something."

She looks up from her days, her eyes wet from her tears she couldn't help but cry. "I know," she creid. " I just needed to see my best friend. It hurt Brooke, it really hurts."

"I know honey," Brooke said, as she pulled her into a hug,

"It was too good to be true right? I shouldn't have expected anything. I was stupid. I should have known something like this would happen." She steps back to catch her breath and stop the tears from going any further. "Please don't say you're sorry. I'm tired of it."

"I won't. It's been one hell of a night. huh?" Brooke said, as she pulled her into her house.

"You could say that again"

* * *

Back in Tree Hill. "Are you two proud of yourselves" Chase said, as he enters Haley and Nathans bedroom turning on the bright light

"Chase man, what the hell?" Nathan asked, as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Hey, you can't just walk into someone bedroom in the middle of the night" Haley said, as she grabbed her robe.

"And you two shouldn't have invited yourself over for dinner last night either, knowing,how important last night was to him. And to bring that bitch with you. What the hell is wrong with you two?" He yelled

"Hey, calm down Jamie is sleeping" Haley said, as she got out of bed in tied her robe around her. "Look Lucas had a right to know about the baby"

"Oh yeah, and last night just had to be the night huh? Why because his girlfriend, a sweet, caring, innocence girl, that you don't like because, of her age was there you figure this would scare her away"

"Chase man, it wasn't suppose to happen that way" Nathan said, as stood up. "Look we just found out about the baby to, I told Lindsey she should talk to Lucas, I really didn't know that it was all coming out last night"

"I believe you man, but I know that your wife was behind it" Chase said, as he glared at Haley

"You don't know nothing and, you can't prove it either" Haley said, bitterly

"No I can't, but let me tell you both something, And you can pass this along to your whore of a friend to. Peyton's gone, we can't find her, and Lucas is falling apart. So If I was you, I would pray that he finds her, because if he doesn't you are all in for a hell of a ride." he smiled, as he walked out of their room.

"Please, Luke will be so much better without her, once he realizes that, then everything will go back to normal" Haley said, as laid back down

"What are you talking about" Nathan asked, as crossed his arms of his chest.

"Look Lucas doesn't belong with that rich, know it all cheerleader, he belongs with Lindsey and their son. And one way or another they will be a happy family again. He loved her once and take my word he will love her again. Once we get Blondie out-of-the-way." Haley said, with a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe you, Lindsey cheat on him Haley, she even told him she wasn't in love with him anymore. Just because you miss having her around you think you can play with people's lives." Nathan was pissed, "I don't even know you anymore, you're sure not the girl I married years ago. Let me know when she comes back." he said, as he walked out the door.


	16. Letting go, and keeping secerts

**Hey guys, I wasn't going to update this story for awhile, but I just realized that I got 202 reviews, none of my stories have ever hit the 200 mark. So thank you for all the reviews, And especially to Brookelover22, who just readied my story in review every chapter, that means so much to me, you are the reason I hit the 200 mark, thanks for that.**

**I'm working on chapter 4, of my new story Beside you through it all, I haven't watched the new OTH yet, I did dvr it so I will probably watch it this weekend, then I will update that story. **

**Anyways here is chapter 16, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 16 Letting Go, and Keeping Secrets.

Peyton finally fell asleep, after three hours of crying on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke was still awake, wondered how they both ended up this way. The used to spend their days flirting, cheering, and laughing. But now they both are nursing broken hearts, She wasn't to should how to fix hers, but she was determined to fix Peyton's. She knew that the connect between her in Luke, was deeper than anything she has ever witnessed.

She was almost out, when her cell went off, "Now who?" she wondered, as she reached for her phone. She bit her lip, as Lucas name flashed on the screen. She looked to make sure Peyton was still, asleep, then slowly got up off the bed.

"Hello" she whispered, as she step out of her room, trying not to wake Peyton.

"Brooke, hey it Lucas...

"I know, who it is, why are you calling me?"

"Brooke, I know Peyton is with you, I really want to talk to her"

"Peyton's not here," She lied,

"Yes, she is, Brooke, I know her, and she is upset, in we both know how she likes to run when things get hard. So that's how I know she is there, you're her best friend, she always turns to you"

Brooke closed her eyes for a moment, "Fine, Lucas she is here, but no you can't talk to her"

"Please Brooke, I need to tell he...

"Lucas, no she just shown up on my door step crying, and she is sleeping now, I'm not going to wake her. I will tell her you called" Brooke said, as she went to hang up but his voice stopped her.

"I'm in LA"

"What" she said, with disbelief.

"I'm in LA, I'm at the airport, I just realized that I didn't know where you live, so that's why I'm calling, So please tell me your address, I really need to see Peyton" he begged, his voice was low and full of emotion.

Brooke was shocked that he actually chased after her. He really did love her, she wondered why Chase wasn't man enough like Lucas, to chase after her. Oh that's right he didn't love her enough.

* * *

Peyton woke looking around the room, wondering where she was, Then reality come back to her, she was at Brooke's and, Lucas was a dad, She really wished it was all a dream, She slowly climbs out of Brooke's bed in search of her best friend.

"Hey" Peyton said, as she found her best friend sitting in the living room.

"Hey," Brooke said, as she moved over so she could sit beside her, "how did you sleep?" knowing she only slept and hour.

"OK, I guess, I woke thinking it was a dream, but I guess it isn't huh?"

"No, it not sweetie, this doesn't change anything between you two. You both love each other, right"

"Yeah I love him so much and, I know that he loves me, but he is a father and I don't know how to handle that."

"Well, you really don't know if the baby is his, and if it is Peyton, it shouldn't change how you feel, he loves you not Lindsey" Brooke try to assure her, "Hell you are hundred percent prettier then that Lindsey bitch"

Peyton just smile, "You don't even know what she looks like"

"I don't give a damn what she looks like, no one is hotter or sexier than me and my best friend" she laughed, as Peyton shook her head,

"Who could that be" Peyton asked, as there was a knock on the door, Brooke just give her a weak smile, before saying, "I did this because I love you and I want you to be happy." then she went to answer the door. Peyton watched confusedly, wondering what she was up to, she heard Brooke say come on in, she is in the living room."

"Hi" Lucas said, as he walked in the room Peyton was in.

Peyton's eyes widen at the sight of him, "Hi" she whispered, "what are you doing here?" she asked, as she stood up.

"I needed to talk to you," He said, as he took a couple of steps towards her. "I needed to see you"

"Lucas...

"Don't Peyton, I'm not going anywhere, till I talk to you, " He said, in a serious tone. They locket eyes, as there was another knock on the door.

"Now who is that" Brooke questioned, as she walked back to the door. "Chase, what are you doing here?"

"My mom didn't want Luke to be alone, so I followed him" He said, looked down at the floor.

Brooke was disappoint, she was kinda hoping he was here for the some reason Lucas was. "Come in" she said, in a bitter tone.

"Brooke can we go somewhere in talk, please" Chase asked, once he was inside, his eyes gazing her body, a body that he missed so much.

"Why?" She asked, as she try to hide the blush, that appear once she noticed he was checking her out. " I really don't think that's a good idea."

"I really need to talk to you, Please. " he begged,

She looked at him for a moment, "fine, you get five minute " she glared at him, " follow me" she said, as she walked away.

* * *

Back in the living room, Lucas and Peyton continued to stare at each other. Lucas was the first to break the silenced. "I'm sorry"

"Lucas, it not your fault, you had no idea that they were going to show up" She said, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

He walked over to her, standing right in front of her. "Peyt, I love you, please believe that, I really didn't know about the baby."

"I believe you, I seen the shocked look on your face I know you would have never kept something like that from me. I'm sorry I ran, I didn't really know what to do or to say"

He smiled, as he pulled her to him, "I don't blame you for running, hell I probably would run to, if my legs weren't numb." he teased, she smiled at him, "If you are going to be a real couple, then you can't run every time something happens, I want to be there for you when your scared, or confused, upset, angry, whatever, And I hope you would be there for me to," He said, as he lifted her chin. " I promise, we will get through this." he said, as kissed her forehead.

"Are we going to get through this?" she was having doubts now, she hated herself for it.

* * *

Brooke sat on the bed, staring at the floor, Chase paced back in forth, "Look you wanted to talk so talk already" she said, bitterly

"I'm sorry"

"your sorry" she repeated, looking at him

"Brooke, I really like you a lot, but everything was getting so out of hand, and it scared me. Nathan said that..."

"Nathan,, I knew he was the reason for all this" she said, cutting him off, She stands up. "I'm young, I know, but that shouldn't change anything, Look at Peyton and Luke. Luke was man enough to stand up to Nathan and Haley, he even introduce her to your mom, Because he loves her, and he wanted everyone to know, that their say didn't count."She took a deep breath. "I guess I thought you and I were soul mates, but I was wrong huh?"

"I'm sorry, I lead you to believe we were anything more than sex." he looked down at the floor, afraid of seeing the hurt in her eyes, "We had fun while it lasted, but Brooke you and I were never written in the stars."

Brooke closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears, "Yeah, I realized that now, I just wished I realized that soon, before I gave you my heart," she said, as she walked past him, Leaving him alone in the room, to question what the hell he just did.

* * *

"Yes Peyton, we are going to get through this, If Josh is my son, then I will do what I have to do, But I don't love Lindsey anymore she is my past, you are my future"

"I know that you love me Lucas, and I love you so so much" she said, as she plays with the buttons on his shirt. "But are lives are going to change, if Josh is yours and I'm not sure if I can be in this relationship anymore," she told him, as she pulled away from him.

"Peyton, no you can't do this to me" he was angry, he run his hand through his hair. " Please, baby.."

"Look, Lucas I don't want to end this with you, I really don't, but...

"Then don't, Peyton please don't do this" he interupped her, he pulls her to him. " I love you" he eyes tear up

"I'm going to stay here in LA for a few more days, and you need to go back to Tree Hill, and figure out what you want and stuff." she wouldn't look at him. if she did she would have seen the tears in his eyes.

"Your what I want, I want you with me in Tree Hill," He couldn't believe she was doing this, "Peyton I know your scared, but...

"Yes I'm scared, Dammit Lucas, I love you and I don't want to lose you, but you have a child now, and that changes everything." she said, as she starts to cry.

"But why? Peyton a lot of people have children with someone else, and still have relationship with other people. And besides you don't even know if the baby is mine yet"

"Yes he is Lucas, he looks just like you he has your nose, your eyes, he is your son. Lindsey has given you the one thing that I wanted to give you."

"What are you talking about?" He was getting more confused by the second now.

She pulled away from him. She walked over to the window, "You have given me so much Lucas, and I thought that I could pay you back for everything you have done for me. " she took a deep breath. "Last week, when I was so moody over Brooke leaving, well that wasn't the only reason."

"What was the other reason?" he walked over to her pulling her to him. so that her back was against his chest. "Peyton, what's wrong? tell me." he said, as he kissed her temple

"They say that every man cherishes his first-born, and I wanted that for us. I wanted to give you the one thing no one else has ever given you, and now I can't"

Lucas turn her so now she was facing him. "Baby, I really don't understand where this is going, and what this means."

"Lindsey give you the only true gift that ever man wants, She give you a baby, a son, and now I feel like my dreams with you are gone."

"Peyton"

"You loved her first, you married her first, and now she gave you a child first, There is really nothing left for me to give you," she looked down at her shaking hands, "I think it best if we take some time apart, I have a lot to figure out, and you need to go back, for your son."

Lucas just stood there, his arms dropped to his side, he couldn't move or speak, He looked at her one more time, "Okay, I go back for my son" he said, as sighed, he wanted to say more to her, but deep now he understood why she was scared, "But I'm coming back for you, I love you Peyton, and no matter how much you push me away, I will kept fighting, because you mean the world to me," He said, then walked over to her in kissed her like it has been years since there last kiss. "I'll be see ya Peyton" he said, before he walked away, leaving her speechless this time. H e then turn around as he reached the door, " And Peyton, there is still something you could give me, that Lindsey could never give me " she didn't respond just looked at him " A future with you, a family, and your heart. "

* * *

Brooke who heard the last part of their conversation, walked back into the living room. Once Chase and Lucas were both gone. "Hey, you okay" she asked, as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"No, I got something to tell you Brooke"

"I got something to tell you to Peyt"

Both girls share a little nervous smiles, "You go first" Brooke said, she was thinking Peyton's news wasn't going to be as big as hers.

"Well, I really can't believe this, but I went to the doctor last week after you left, and I'm...Pregnant" she whispered, the last part. It was still a shock to her. Brooke's eyes widen

"Seriously,?"

"Yeah, eight weeks"

"I can't believe this, you and me both pregnant, expect I'm ten weeks, who would have guess, th...

"Your pregnant?" Peyton asked, interrupting Brooke's rumple,

"Oh, sorry," totally forgetting she hasn't told her yet. "Yeah, I found out before I left, I wanted to tell you Peyt, I just needed the news to settle in first."

"Wow." Peyton said, after a moment of silent. "You know this is kinda funny" she laughed, as Brooke give her a confused look. "We always said, we want to get married together and be pregnant at the same time. Well we are pregnant"

"Yeah," Brooke laughed, "Yeah we are. and are kids are going to be cousins" Peyton just smiled, at that thought.

A few moments later, as both girls took in each others news, "Brooke, we have to go back home" Peyton said, as she thought about Lucas.

"I know, I know peyt, let's enjoy a few days together, before we go adding drama to the Scott family" Brooke teased, as Peyton nodded, she knew this would not go over smoothly with that family, especially Haley, but a part of couldn't wait to tell Lindsey.


	17. Going back or staying

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 17 Going Back or Staying?

A week had passed since Lucas has seen Peyton or talk to her. He called he everyday, but she never answer, or called back. Everyday, he texted her telling her he loved her and missed her. But she didn't text back. He's beyond depress, it got to the point where he just didn't want to get out of bed. Nathan and Skillz stepped in coaching for him, Chase was telling everyone that he had the flu, he was trying to hold on to Luke's job for him,

"Luke," Chase said, as he walked into the dark room. "Man, it's been six days, you need to get up," He said, as he sat down on the bed, Lucas didn't open his eyes, he pretended to be asleep. "I know you're hurting man, But life still go on, I don't know if I can keep lying for you, everyone thinks you had the flu, that why we have all these flowers and get well cards, Even Nathan's worried."

"It's his fault" Lucas said, as he sat up. "He should be sorry, if he in his know it all wife, would have just stay the hell out of my life, Peyton would still be here, "

Chase just looked at him for a moment, "Luke,...come on man, get up in take a shower, go to work, get your mind off Peyton."

"I can't..." he picked up a photo of him and Peyton taking the night on the beach, "I miss her,...I miss her so damn much Chase, that it literally killing me."

Chase watched, as a few tears fell from his older brother eyes, They have been through a lot together, He was best man at Luke wedding, he was there the night Luke shown up drunk, because Lindsey just told him, she was in love with someone else, He was so hurt, but even with, losing Lindsey the suppose to be love of his life. Chase has never seen him this broken, he was going through the hurt of missing someone, He missed Brooke like crazy, but he knows that Brooke and he was not meant to be, he was burying his true feeling for her, because he was afraid of getting hurt. Now Looking at Lucas, he knew he did the right thing by letting her go.

"I think it time you let her go." he said, as Lucas head snapped up, giving him a cold glare

"NO, I will not" he yelled, as he stood from the bed, "I love her Chase, and she loves me,"

"I don't doubt your love for each other, but if she really truly loves you and missed you, or even was going through this whole depressing fazed thing that you are. Then why hasn't she called, or came home?" He asked, as he stood up facing his brother.

"She is coming back," He said, with so much confident, "She is just scared right now, and confused, she loves me, and I know she is hurting just as much as I'm, I feel it," he said, as he sat back down on the bed.

"Fine" Chase sighed, "I'm going to work, but just think about what I said please," he walked out of the room.

"She's coming back," he whispered, to the empty room. "She's coming back." he repeated, as he laid back down. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wondered off to happier times.

* * *

Back in LA, Brooke was just waking up, "Hey," she said, as she walked into the living room. Peyton was sitting by the window, watching the rain come down, it was still dark out. Been that is was only five in the morning there.

Brooke was very worried about her best friend, she was so up-happy, and so down, that it was hurting Brooke to watch her go through this. "Hey," Peyton whispered, as Brooke sat down beside her.

"Still rainy huh?" Brooke asked, as she glanced out the window, Peyton was sitting in the same spot yesterday when Brooke came back from school, even when Brooke went to bed last night Peyton was still sitting there.

"Yeah, I like it." she paused, "The rain it kinda fits my mood."

"Yeah, I know." she said, as she reached for Peyton's hand. "Peyton, you have to stop sleeping in this chair, and you need to be eating. this is not good for the baby."

"Brooke, I'm fine, I ate yesterday, I'm really not that hungry" she said, as she looked, at her with tears in her eyes.

"Really, damn, I'm hungry all the time, Hell I even dream about food." she joked. making Peyton smile. "So you do still have that amazing smile."

Peyton laughed, for a moment, she bit her lip. "I miss him" she whispered, as he eyes went back to the window.

"I know honey," she said, sympathetically, "Peyton, you know I love you and I will always be here for you," she said, with a worried expression on her face.

"But?" Peyton questioned knowing that Brooke was about to try to make some kinda point or something.

Brooke smiled, "But, I think it time you make up your mind, one day you want to go back, then one day you want to stay. What do you really want? Because whatever you decided, I will support you."

Peyton closed her eyes, " I want Lucas, I want to go back in finish school. and tell Lucas that we are having a baby. I want him to be happy, and I want to marry him, move far away for Tree Hill, away from Haley and Nathan and that...

"Whore." Brooke finished, for her. Both girls shared, a smile. " then go, go back to Tree Hill, go back to your man, clam what is yours, He loves you, and you love him. He will be happy Peyton, I know he would, hell he came after you, it that's not love then I don't know what is." Brooke said, as pulled Peyton up from her chair.

"Your lucky Peyton, because the one you want, wants you back, he loves you as much as you love him." she said, as she started to cried, she wanted Peyton to be happy, "One of us deserve a happy ending."

"Brooke, you deserve a happy en...

"Peyton this is not about me, " she interrupted, "I'm fine, I'm staying here in LA, I'm going to continue to go to school, and I'm having a baby, by myself," Brooke said, as she walked over to her jacket,

"Brooke,"

"Look Peyton, I have watched, you this past week, and it breaks my heart to see you this up-happy. So I'm kicking you out."

"What?" Peyton asked, confusedly

"I want you out of my apartment today." Brooke said, as handed Peyton an envelope, " Here is a first class ticket back to Tree Hill. Go be happy, with Lucas, "

Peyton was speechless, she glazed the ticket then looked at her best friend, "Brooke, I can't do this without you, I want you to come with me"

"I can't, I have a life here, and I need to tell my parents about the baby, and I need to tell Chase, but right now I can't. I love you and I'm going to miss you like crazy, but this is not goodbye Peyton, this is see ya later, because a friendship like ours is never over."

Peyton cried, as she pulled Brooke into a hug, "I love you to," she whispered, "You call me if you need anything, Even if its money, I don't care how much." she said, as she pulled back to lock eyes with her. She know once Brooke's parents fine out she is pregnant, that they were going to cut her out of there lives, which means, Brooke would not be able to support a baby and continue to go to school.

"Thanks," she cried, as she hugged her again. "Well, you should get going, your plane leaves in two hours,"

Peyton took a shower, as Brooke fixed her something to eat, An hour later, they were standing in the middle of the LA airport, crying, and hugging. " Go, be happy P. Sawyer" Brooke said, as she finally let her go.

"I'll try." she smiled, knowing that even with Lucas, there will always be apart of her missing her best friend.

Brooke stood in the middle of the airport, as she watched, Peyton's plane take off. She was now officially alone. Peyton was on her way to a man who will love her forever, she just hopes those bitches don't get in the way. She knows she's pregnant, but that won't stop her from kicking their ass's, bottom line is you don't want to mess with Brooke Davis's best friend. She took a deep "Well, come on baby, I guess it time, we tell your grandparents about you." she said, as she placed her hands on her stomach.

Peyton sat on the plane, nervously staring out the window. Her minds was all over the place, she was worried about Brooke, and about everyone finding out she is pregnant, and that Lucas is the father, once that's out Lucas's could lose his job, She wondered if Lucas went in got a DNA yet on Joshua? She wondered where he was? Was he going to be happy to see her? Could they make it through whatever his family through at them? What was people going to say about them, once everyone finds out, they have seen each other for over seven months. She is eighteen in pregnant with the coaches baby. She closed her eyes, " this is a bad idea, " she said, to herself, She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to face what's a head of her.

Just then her phone, beeped, she looked down, A smile crossed her face. "I love you and I miss you so much," reading that text, make all her doubts drift away. She text him back for the first time an a week. She then sat back and thought of happy thoughts of her and Lucas, rasing a baby.

Lucas eyes widen as his phone beeped back, telling him he had a new text. He immediately open it. "I love you to, and miss you more than you know. I'll see you soon." A smiled, gazed his face for the first time in a week. She was coming home, she was coming back to him, she still loves him, just like he told Chase, he wasn't sure when she was coming home, but that didn't matter, she said, she loved him and missed him. "She is coming home." he said, as he got out of bed. "I need a shower." he thought, as he smell, a foul smell.


	18. More secerts and coming home

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 18 Reunited it feels so good.

After getting out of the shower and shaving. Lucas called around to get information on DNA testing. Then he cleaned up his and Chase's apartment. He wrote a note to Chase, then headed out the door for the first time in a week.

When Chase got home he expected to see Lucas in the same positions he left him in this morning. He was surprise to see the apartment clean, and Lucas's bed empty. As he walked into his room, he found a note on his bed. "Chase, you were wrong. She's coming back to me. She told me so herself. See ya later, I have a few things I need to take care of Lucas." Chase's readied the note smiling, he put the note back on the bed, he then laid down on his bed, wondering when Peyton was coming back? Was she back already? The big question that kept playing in his head, was Brooke with her? He missed her like crazy, he just wasn't ready to see her everyday. It easy to pretend not to miss someone when they are not around. But when you see them everyday, it's literally impossible to keep pretending.

* * *

"Hey Man!" Nathan said, as he open his front door to see Lucas standing there. "I'm gla...

"Where's Lindsey?" He asked, as he step inside. He spotted Lindsey car outside, so he knew she was here.

"Um.." Nathan looked at him, "They are in the kitchen."

"Thanks" Lucas said, before walking away leaving Nathan stand there.

Lucas walked into the kitchen to find both girls sitting at the table laughing and chatting. Haley looked up in smiled, as she see him standing there. "Hey Luke, W...

"I want a DNA test done.." He said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Lindsay asked, as she stood up.

"You heard me, I want to know if Joshua is mine." Lucas said, looking her straight in the eye. Lindsey stood there looking like someone just slapped her in the face.

"I can't believe you are doubting your own son." Haley yelled, as she stood up. "You have the nerve to walk into my house at nine clock at night, in demanded a DNA, All because your little girlfriend doesn't believe he is yours."

"First off, this has nothing to do with my girlfriend. Second off her name is Peyton," he said, as he took his eyes off Lindsey to give Haley an evil glare. " Third Peyton didn't ask me to get the test done. I made that decision on my own. Peyton thinks the baby actually is mine, because of the eyes and nose,"

"Well, duh? the airhead got something right, the boy looks just like you Lucas, I can't believe you are denying him."

"Haley, I'm warning you." his voice full of angry,

"What? what are you going to do Luke, Huh? this pathetic, freaking, whore, has you so fucking blinded, Th...

"Shut the hell Haley!" Nathan yelled, as he step into the kitchen. "This has gone to far." he finished, staring at his wife, who was given him, cold glare. "I'm sorry Luke, I really don't know how things got so mess up."

"I do, It got so messed up when you told your wife about my girlfriend. So if you would have just minded your own damn business, We wouldn't be standing here today." Lucas said, as he turn his attention back to Lindsey, who still hasn't said a word. "I want a DNA done soon, like tomorrow." he said, seriously.

"Um..." Lindsey started, then looked down at the floor." I can't tomorrow."

"Why?" Luke asked, he has known Lindsey since high school, He was always able to read her. By the way she was acting he knew she was hiding something. "Is Joshua mine?"

"What?" Lindsey said, as she looked at him again. "I..., I...I don't know." she admitted quietly, Causing everyone in the room to look at her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nathan asked, as he step towards her. "You show up on our doorstep five months ago claiming that Josh is our nephew. Now your saying you don't know. " he yelled,

"Nathan, stop," Haley said, as she put her hand on his arm. "Let her explain."

"There is nothing to explain, she lied to us, we lie to Luke for a months. It is wasn't for me finding out about Peyton and Luke, You two would have never told him."

"What?" Lucas said, as he walked over to where the three were standing. "You two knew about Joshua for five fucking months!" He said, as he narrow his eyes to his brother and sister in-law.

"Luke, man I wanted t...

"I can't believe you guys." He yelled, as he walked back towards the front door. "I'm done, I'm done with all of you."

"Lucas wait." Nathan hollered. "Please man."

"Look I need to get out of here before I do something I might regret. " He walked, to the front door. Then turn around "Lindsey I want a DNA tomorrow, I got appointment set up for noon, you better be there. As for you two, I honestly don't know what to say. You're my family, family doesn't kept things from each other especially something like this, you should have told me regardless to what Lindsey said. As of now you guys are no longer my family, I'm through with both of you, " he said, as he open the door. "After tomorrow, in I find out that Josh isn't mine. I want you to stay the hell out of my life." He said, to Lindsey, who's jaw dropped. "If by some crazy twist, Josh is mine, I fight for full custody."

All three stood there shocked at his last statement, they jump as the door slam behind him. Lindsey drop down to the floor, crying, Haley went over to her "He won't do that, Lucas is a good man, He would never keep a child from their mother."

Nathan just shook his head. "I don't blame him if he did,"

"What?"

"Haley, he is pissed, I told you we should have told him, but no you were to worried about Lindsey. You didn't want to hurt your so-called friendship with her. Now look where we are. Lucas hates us,"

"Oh, Nathan he will get over it, god he was just putting on an acted." Haley said, as she help Lindsey off the floor. "Lindsey go home in don't worry about tomorrow, I promise everything will be okay."

Lindsey gather her things, "Haley could you drive me home, I don't think I should be behind a wheel right now." Lindsey said, as she wiped her eyes. The angry in Lucas eyes, was unlike anything she had ever seen before, she knew he was serious. This was not how everything was supposed to go. Haley told her Lucas missed her, she missed him, he was supposed to be happy over the baby, because he has always wanted children, that was another reason, they spilt, Lucas wanted to have a baby and she wasn't ready. She thought she was finally giving him everything he has ever wanted.

"Sure, let go." Haley said, as she open the door for her. "I'll be back,"

"Whatever" Nathan said, as she shut the door, "Dammit," he yelled, as he punch the door. He knew things were getting out of hand. He wanted to tell Lucas so many times, but he felt bad for Lindsey to, So he thought he was doing the right thing. He wanted Lucas and Lindsey back together to, He never thought Lucas would move on and fall in love with someone else. Now Lucas has cut him out of his life, which means Chase isn't going to be happy either. What about Jamie? Would Lucas actually cut his nephew out of his life to?

* * *

Chase was in the kitchen when Lucas came storming in slamming the door. "I can't believe them, " he said, as he walked to the icebox. "They are supposed to be my family" he grabbed a beer."Family is suppose to be there for you, tell you the truth never lie to you never keep things for you" He said, as he slammed the icebox door. "I can't believe Nathan, my own fucking brother lying to me." He said, taking a sip of his beer.

"I guess you're first day back among the living, wasn't so great." Chase said, as he took a sip of his beer.

Lucas's head snapped up, he was so busy in his own little world that he didn't even notice Chase. " It started good, ended bad." he sighed. "Did you know?" he had to asks after finding out that Nathan had kept things from him, he wasn't sure if Chase was involved to.

"Know what?" Chase asked, as he lean up against the stove.

"About Joshua,"

"I only know what you told me, which isn't much."

"You didn't know about Josh, before I told you?"

"No man, why would I?" he was clearly confused.

"I just found out that our brother in his so-called wife, has known about Josh for five months now. But Lindsey wasn't ready to tell me so they kept it to themselves."

"What? I...I can't believe that." Chase pause. "Why did they wait till now to tell you?"

"Oh, because Nathan told them about Peyton, so Haley thought that I would end things with Peyton, once I found out about Josh."

"Wow! So is Josh yours?"

"Well that the funny part, after all the drama at my little dinner party, Lindsey finally admitted that she really doesn't know who the father is," he laughed.  
"Can you believe that, God I hate them, I'm done with them all of them man. they can all go to hell." he said, as he finished his beer.

"I understand where your coming from, but you can't write them all off."

"What can I?" he asked, narrowing his eyes to his. "They lied to me, for months, so I...

"What about Jamie?" Chase interrupted him.

Lucas eyes widen as he thought about his little nephew."Damn, I was so fucking pissed that I didn't even think about Jamie." he sighed, "I don't know , I'm just so hurt they lie to me, but I don't want to hurt Jamie with all this drama."

"Yeah, I know."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think that decision is up to you. " Chase said, as he walked over to him. "I can't answer that for you, but for now I think you should go laid down in try to sleep."

"What? After everything that happen tonight, I can't sleep? I won't be able to rest till I get the DNA done and, get P...

"Peyton back." Chase finished for him., Lucas just nodded. "Go to bed," he said, smiling

"Chase I n...

"Lucas man just for once listen to me, go to bed," Chase said, still smiling.

"What is going on with you? Why are you trying to get m...

"Come to bed Lucas." a soft voice stopped him. He looked over to where the voice was coming from. His face soft, eyes sparked, in for a second he swears his heart stop.

"Peyton." he whispered, She was standing in his doorway, Appearing like a dream to him, He slowly walked towards her, afraid that this was just a dream. He reached out to touch her cheek, "Your here." he whispered.

She smiled, and nodded, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for,"

"I'm sorry I left,"

"I understand why you did." he said, as he wrapped his arms around her, taking in the feeling of her been in his arms again. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't ever leave me again." He said, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I promise," she whispered, "Never again." she said, as their lips met for the first time and weeks.

Chase stood back in watch the happy couple. He wondered why he just couldn't make it work with Brooke. She was everything he has ever wanted, So why was he stopping them for been together. He picked up his phone in Dial her number.

"Hey Brooke, it me, I...I miss you." He finally admitted, "Call me back when you get this please, We need to talk." he closed his phone, then watched Lucas carry Peyton into his bedroom. He walked to his room, laid down, his phone rang a few seconds later.

"I miss you too..."


	19. I love you, I need you,

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 19 I love you, I need you.

Chase closed his eyes as Brooke's voice rang there his hand. "Chase, I do really miss you, but I'm so confused. You act like you want me one minute, then you give me the cold shoulder the next minute. I have too much going on in my life right now, I can't keep playing this game with you." She said, as her eyes fill with tears.

"Brooke, this past week I watched my brother, someone I look up to, someone who was always been so strong, so loyal, so unbreakable, well at least I thought he was unbreakable. Till Peyton enter is life, she changed him on so many levels, and when she left him, I watched him literally fall apart, there wasn't a damn thing I could do about. His world was falling apart, my heart ached for him. I told him it was time to let her go, move on, He called her everyday, sent her text's she never responded. I told him she wasn't coming back, Because that is what I believed, But you know what he told me, every time I told him she wasn't coming back."

"What?" Brooke asked, quietly not really sure where this conversation was going, but she had him on the phone, in she was missing him like crazy. She just need to hear his voice, after the day she had, telling her best friend goodbye, then finally telling her parents about the baby, who immediately told her to get abortion or she was no longer their daughter. She told them you might be my biology parents, but you were never my real mom and dad, they died two years ago. I didn't need you then, I sure in the hell don't need you now. She was lost in her thoughts till Chase start to speak again.

"He said, she's coming home Chase, she loves me, she believes in me, like no one has ever. She is coming home, she is coming back to me. Watch in see. He was so confided, so sure that she was returning. I wasn't so sure, I was worried about what would happen to him when he realizes she wasn't coming home. Till today, I got home found this note, says she's coming home, she told me so herself. I wondered if you were going to be with her. I laid on my bed thinking about the last time you were in my bed with me. Your head resting on my chest, as my fingers played with your soft hair. Smelling your perfume...holding you closely to me, like everything in the world was just prefect."

Brooke couldn't believe her ears, Chase was finally opening up to her, something she has been wanting for months. "Chase's you okay?" she asked, after a few minutes of quietness on his end.

"A couple of hours ago, Peyton shown up here. She looked exhausted, like she hasn't slept in days, in that moment I realize that she was going through the same thing Luke was, She did really love him, she really did come back to him. Damn he was lucky, She was smiling brightly till I told her Luke wasn't here in I wasn't to sure when he would be home, she frown, in bit her bottom lip, I told her that Lucas was going crazy without her. She smiled again, I told her to go rest up in his room, she looked sleepy. She said thanks, then said no matter what Brooke says, she is missing you, She is a strong, love able girl. She rather have everyone else around her happy then herself, that's why she is my best friend. She then walked to Lucas room in closed the door.

"That's Peyton for you." Brooke said, as she smiled a little. "So she made it there huh?"

"Yeah, she is in good hands now." He smiled, as he thought about the smile on his brothers face when he seen her. "Watching Lucas and Peyton's little reunion, made me realizes something."

"What? did you realizes?" Brooke asked, hopping this was going where she thought it was.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with." Chase said, in a serious tone,

"The heart go where it go's." Brooke whispered,

"Yeah," he said, as he took a deep breath. "Brooke I don't know why it took me so long to realizes this. I'm tired of running from it and, hiding. I love you Brooke Davis, I'm in love with you."

"Chase." she whispered, as the tears fell from her eyes. She was happy he finally admitted, but wasn't so sure how he would reaction to her news. "I have to tell you something."

* * *

Lucas laid Peyton down on his bed. He reaches out a hand to her face and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers. she responds to the kiss, their lips move together. He lets his hand rest lightly against her cheek and strokes her jawbone with his thumb.

His tongue glides gently across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Without hesitation she grants him. Peyton slowly breaks the kiss, "I missed you." Lucas positions himself to hover over her Putting his weight on his hands and knees, he leans down to rest his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

She smiled up at him, they both close their eyes, she wants to tell him now, but she has missed him so much in she needs him in every possible way . So she pushes aside her news, she pushes aside her questions about Lindsey and Josh, and where was he? And why was he so upset when he came home? She just wants him, she wants to let go of her worries in melt into him, in that what she does.

"I need you." she whispered, as her hands run up and now his back.

The tone of her voice makes him open his eyes, They lock eyes for a second, "I need you to." he whispered back, he to wanted to tell her about Lindsey and the DNA test tomorrow, and that his family lied to him, But he has missed her, and he also needs her in the same way she needs him.

He leans down further to run his lips teasingly across her skin. He lets them gently graze her jaw bone, stopping at her temple, "God, I missed you." he whispered,

"I know, you mention that a few times." she smirks, as he looks at her. Before he could say anything. She pulls his face with both hands in reconnected their lips. Within minutes their hands were roaming. Peyton slipped her hand under his shirt as she pulled it up over his head. It quickly landed on the floor.

Peyton could feel his erection as it nudged her. She began to run her hands down his chest until she got his belt buckle. she began to nibble on his neck while she worked to get his pants undone.

"Impatient tonight huh?" Lucas smirk, as she just rolled her eyes. He kicked off his shoes and pants, then laid down on her in only his boxers, which her hands went to pull down. "Stop, my turn." he grins before placing a short kiss on her lips. and then moving to her neck. Smiling. he makes his way to her stomach, kissing the small strip of exposed skin above her waistline. She sat up so he could remove her shirt. Which he did, throwing the shirt behind him, he kissed her neck then moved to her chest, slowly removed her bra also throwing it behind him.

They fall back against the bed, smiling, "I love you." he said with so much honest. As he caressed her cheek.

"I love you to." she said, as she runs her hands down his back.

He lets his free hand rest on her hip, moving it to the buttons of her jeans, His hand slowly reaches her left breast in palms it. He kisses down her neck, her collarbone, her breast, then slowly takes a nipple in his mouth. A few seconds later he moved to the opposite one.

His mouth worked her breast, as his hand moved to unbutton her jeans, he pulled back from her breast to remove her jeans and panties together,then threw them to the floor. "So beautiful" he whispered, as his hands runs up her thighs, softly caressing them.

"Lucas." she groan with frustration, it has been weeks since he has touched her like this, she need him inside her fast, "please,,," she begged,

"in time baby, in time." he smiled, knowing she was going crazy. he kisses up both legs, seconds later he blows hot breath across her fold.

"Luke…" It barely escaped her mouth as she felt his lips go lower kissing her most sensitive spot. Then down to her inner thigh, smooth on his lips and fingertips, carefully teasing her as he planted each kisses with his hand following close by. To her other leg going the opposite way, going up this time, his hand outside her leg as kissed the inner leg. "I…need…" She managed to hiss before his tongue entered her. Completely altered by the feeling, she managed to ruffle his hair while screaming out his name relentlessly into the air. His tongue twirled about inside of her and his fingers massaging. "Stop…stop…" She moaned not able to take the feeling any longer. He smiled knowing what he was doing, his lips curling. "Luc-Lucas." She groaned, her breathing hastening as she came to.

She grabbed his face as he came closer. Both hands pulling him close to a kiss then wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tight as their kiss turned to a strong passionate need. She needed him, wanted him so badly. "I need you…" she whimpered weakly in his ears, pulling on his boxers that separated them.

Kissing her lightly on her ears whispering sweet gestures as he entered her body so slowly and intimately causing her to sigh and gasp at the same time.

"mmm..." she purrs.

Driven by her sounds of pleasure, he started to pump his hips faster, Leaning forward to press his forehead against hers, the stared at each other.

"I love you." he said tenderly, as he continues to pump inside of her, steady beats.

"I love you to," her voices is weak, she wants to close her eyes, but she knows he wouldn't let her,

He loves to stare in her eyes, as they make love. No more words was said, as they continued their love-making, moments later they both cry out each others names in pleasure, as the cum together.

He collapses next to her smiling blissfully, reached for her hand, he entwined their fingers. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. as he wrapped his other free arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you." he whispered,

"For what?"

"For coming back to me."

She looks up at him, "Always, I will always, come back to you Lucas Scott." she said, as she kissed him sweetly.


	20. Learning the truth

**Age IS Just A Number**

**Chapter 20 Learning The Truth..**

Lucas woke the next morning still smiling blissfully, as he recalled last nights events. His smile fades once he realized that the other side of his bed was empty and cold. He sat up slowly, looking around the room for some sort of sign that last night wasn't just a dream.

"it was a dream." he said, as he through the blanket from him, he stood up noticing his clothes threw all of the floor, and the he was naked, "It couldn't have been a dream," he said, as he reached for his boxer and slipped then on. He looked around the room one last time, for a trace that she was really their last night.

"I'm losing it." He whispered, to himself, then headed towards the kitchen.

He walked in the kitchen, hoping she was in there, but no luck, All he found was Chase sating at the table in a daze. "Hey man," he said, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Chase didn't speak or move, he just sat there looking a million miles away. "Chase, you okay?" Lucas said, as he walked over to the table. "Earth to Chase," he joked, as he touched his brother's shoulder, making Chase jump at his touch.

"What?" Chase said, as he looked up to see Lucas standing beside him. "Morning man,"

"Yeah, you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine." he said, as Lucas sat down across from him.

"You su...

"Peyton said to tell you she will be right back, she had to run somewhere." Chase said, hoping that he would distract Lucas from questioning him.

"She was here" he smiled, as Chase give him a confused look. "It wasn't a dream." he whispered,

"What?" Chase asked, still confused.

Lucas looked over at him, "Um...nothing...man..." he said, smiling,,, "Um,,,, so what's up with you?"

Chase just shook his head, he was really hopping Lucas would drop it. "Nothing."

"Chase, I know something is up, I walked in here to find you staring at the wall and a compete daze, Just tell me what happen, What his you so phased out?"

Chase sighed loudly, "I talked to Brooke last night."

"Yeah."

"So I kinda told her I miss her..."

"Okay, so,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," he looked at him this time confusedly. "What happen?"

"I also told her that I love her..." he said, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I told her, that I'm in love with her."

"That's great man,...right?" Lucas asked,

"Yeah, I guess, I mean she told me she misses me to and, before she hung up on me she did tell me she loved me too."

"Why did she hang on you?" Lucas asked, as he watched Chase put his head in his hands, "What do you do?"

"Before she told me she loved me, she told me something else, something I wasn't ready for." Chase said, with his head still in his hands.

"What?"

"She told me..." He lifted his head, "She's pregnant Luke."

Lucas had just took a sip of his coffee, as Chase finished his sentence, "What?" he choked out, clearly shocked by the news.

"She said, she is twelve weeks now, which means she is three months, she found out a couple of days before we broke up. She wanted to tell me, but she didn't want me to want her just because she was pregnant."

"Wow!" Was all Lucas could say, he wasn't to sure what to say. "So...um...What did you say to her? Are you two back together? Are you going to get married? What's next?"

"Slow down man, I don't know what is next and, I don't think she wants to talk about getting back together or marriage, after what I d...

"What did you do?"

"I asked, her if she was sure she was really pregnant?"

"And?" Lucas asked, knowing their was more. "What else did you say?"

"She said, she went to a doctor to confirm it." he took a deep breath. "Then I asked her...if she was sure...the baby was mine."

"You jackass!" a voice yelled from the doorway, causing both guys to jump in their chairs, both then looked over to see a very upset Peyton standing there. "How could you?"

"PE...

"Shut up, I don't even want to hear you're pathetic excuses," she yelled, as she walked over to the table. "I can't believe you actually asked her that, Brooke is not a slut, she is nothing like she used to be, She loves you, she would never sleep around, because you changed that in her." she said, as she throw the box of donuts she carried in at him.

"Look I kn..

"Stop, I can't deal with this. I have to call my best friend, you're an ass." she said, as she kicked his leg, Then quickly walked back out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Chase looked at Lucas, who was giving him a sympathetic look. "I'm...

"Go," Chase said, he knew that Lucas wanted to be there for him, but also wanted to go check on his girl. "Go get your girl."

Lucas ran out of the apartment, in down the steps,"Peyton" he yelled, as he saw her opening her car door.

"Leave me alone."

"No, I will not." he said, as he grabbed her arm. pulling her towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" she yelled, trying to pull her arm away from him.

"Hey! Don't yell at me, I didn't do anything wrong here."

"Not yet!" she said, in an annoyed voice.

"What the hell does that mean?" he yelled, a little louder than he intended to. "Why are you acting this way?" he slammed her car door shut.

"Nothing, forget about it, it doesn't matter." she whispered, as she closed her eyes,

'It does matter Peyton, We are in a relationship, we are supposed to talk things out, not run away."

"Hey! I told you I was sorry, for leaving, And I'm sorry that you can't seem to understand why I'm upset."

"I want to understand Peyt, Just talk to me." he begged,

"I can't...I have to go" she said, looking down at the ground. "Can I have my arm back? I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"School, it's Monday you know."

He sighed, as he let go of her arm, "Peyton...

"I got to go, can't miss anymore school." she interrupted him. She got into her car, still refusing to look at him.

"Okay," he said, in a defended voice. "I'll see you later right?" he asked, in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, I guess." she said, as she started her car.

Lucas just stood there helplessly, not really sure what to do. He watched as she drove away, He was completely confused about what changed, between her falling asleep in his arms last night, to her refusing to look at him this morning. He knew her well enough to know she was hiding something in that she wasn't just mad at Chase's reaction to Brooke's news. It was something deeper, something he was determined to figure out tonight.

* * *

Peyton arrived, at school a little earlier than she intended to. So she decided to go to the library in study or draw, or to think how she is supposed to tell Lucas. She was planning on telling him this morning,

When she woke up this morning he was still sleeping, she traced his face with her finger tips. She wasn't scared anymore, she wanted to be with him, no matter what people said. She wanted to show the world that she was in love. She decided to go get some doughnuts, surprise him in bed, then she was going to tell him. But after hearing how Chase reacted, she wasn't so sure about telling him now.

"You here early?" a voice said, knocking Peyton from her thoughts.

She looked up, to see Nathan standing there. "What do you want?" she asked, as she put her book down.

"Look, umm...Can I sit?"

"Why?"

"I know you don't like me."

"You don't know me, so don't pretend you do." She said, she was a little annoyed, that he was here talking to her, but she was also curious.

"Okay, I don't know you, but I want to?" he said, honestly, as he sat down across from her.

"Oh please sit down, I don't mind." she said sarcastically

"Sorry, I just really want to talk to you." he sighed, as she rolled her eyes. "Please Peyton?" he said, giving her the same puppy dog eyes, that Luke does.

"Fine, you got five minutes."

"Thank you." he said giving her a smile.

You're wasting your time." she said,as she lean back in crossed her arms, over her chest.

"Sorry," he smirk, clearly he was starting to understand why Lucas was in love with her. She was just like Lucas at eighteen, "What?" he asked, noticing she was smiling about something.

"It just when you smirk you remind me of Lucas."

"Well we are brothers."he smirk again, in she just shook her head. "No matter what he says, We are family, You don't get to choose your family, I know Luke probably wishes he could pick his own family right now. Look Peyton, I know he said, he was done with me and Haley, and I don't blame him, but...

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked, sitting up a little more in her chair,

"Lucas, stop by last night demanding a DNA on Josh, in things got kinda out of hand, He didn't tell you?"

"Um...no I just got back from LA, We haven't really had time to talk yet." the pieces were coming together, now she knew, why he was upset last night. She should know he was going to ask for a DNA test, make sense he doesn't believe that the baby is his, even thou in her eyes, he does. "So when are they doing the test?"

"Today at noon."

"Oh." she wondered, why he didn't say anything to her about this. "Um... so Lindsey agree to it without a problem?'

"Well at first no, then she finally admitted that their was a chance that Joshua isn't Luke's"

"What?" she was shocked. She wanted to smile, she wanted to jump up in down, This is what she was praying for.

"Yeah, it seems that Lindsey isn't to sure, So Lucas, told her to have Josh at the appointment today. I think we will find out in like four week's or so I'm not to sure."

"Oh," she bit her lip, she was beyond happy, but didn't want Nathan to see it.

"You can smile, you know I won't tell no one." he joked, clearly he could read her.

She smiled, "I know you don't like me."

"You don't know me, so don't pretend you do." he said, repeating her words for early.

She smiled, "you got jokes huh?"

"Hey, I'm a funny guy once you get to know me." he smirk, as they locked eyes. "I want to get to know you Peyton, Lucas loves you, And you love him right?"

"I love him." she said, in the most serious voice. "I'm young, I know, but I'm very aware of what I'm feeling is real. I'm not trying to come in between you guys, I know how much Lucas loves his family, all he ever talks about his is sister Lily, and his nephew Jamie. "

Nathan smiled, at the mention of his son's name." Yeah Don't tell Chase, but Jamie adores Luke more." he laughed, "That why I want to talk to you, Jamie loves Lucas, and he is too young to understand what is going on between us. So I was hopping you can talk to Luke for me."

"About what?"

"Last night he said he was done with us, Haley said, he was just putting on an act. But I believe he was serious, he was pretty upset last night, and I have never seen him that mad. I don't want our feud to ruin Luke relationship with Jamie. So I was wondering if you could talk to him, let him know that he can hate me and Haley all he wants, but don't take it out on Jamie."

"I will, "

"Thanks, Well I should get going I'm suppose to coach for him today to. " Nathan said, as he stood up, "Thanks for talking to me Peyton."

"Hey, Nathan," she said, as he started to walk away, "Don't give up on Luke, he is going to need you soon." she said, as Nathan give her a look. "Let just say he will need his brother for advice in the future." She just smiled, as he give her a confused look. "It good news I promise you, I just think Luke should be the way to tell you." she said, as she stood up. "Bye Nathan," she left him standing there smiling. He knew deep down that she was going to be apart of their family one day, maybe soon then he thought.

* * *

Lucas sat in the waiting room, nervously tapping his foot. Lindsey sat across from him, with Joshua on her lap, she wouldn't look at him or speak to him. Haley was sitting on the other side of Lindsey giving Lucas a cold glare.

"So why isn't you're little girlfriend here, to support you?" Haley asked, as Lucas looked over at her, He was about to speak when.

"His little girlfriend is here," Peyton said, as she walked over to him. "I will always be here to support him." she said, as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah till the test shows Josh is his, then it's bye-bye Barbie." Lindsey said, as her eyes burned in to Peyton.

Peyton shook her head, then reached for Lucas hand. "Rather Josh is his or not I'm not going anywhere," she said, starring Lucas right in the eye. "I love him and our love is strong enough to get through anything."

"It sure is." Lucas replied as he lean over in kissed her, he wasn't sure how she knew about the appointment or was she still upset with him. All that matter was she was here, holding his hand.

"Mr Scott, we're ready." a young nurse said, as she step in front of the couple.

"Okay,"

"Your wife can go back with you." the nurse said,

Peyton's eyes widen, as Lucas just smiled, "Thank you" he said to the nurse, "So wife would you like to come back with me?" he said, as he stood, he loved the sound of calling her his wife.

"I would love to husband." she said, as she stood up, giving him a quick peck.

Lindsey and Haley both sat there staring at the couple as they walked through the door, holding hands, and smiling. "Well I guess it's on to plan C right?" Lindsey asked, once the couple was out of the room.

Haley looked over at her in nodded, she sat there wondering how far did she really let this get. "I think we should wait till after the test, before we try to break them up again."

"Why?" Lindsey said, "We both knew he doesn't love her, he is in love with her looks not her, Lucas wants someone he can talk to, someone who understand him, someone who can give him a family. She is not the mom type, she is too young to want to settle down,"

"We are ready for Josh now." Another nurse called out to them.

Haley sat there watched Lindsey walk in the same door that Lucas and Peyton just walked in, "Nathan is right" she whispered to herself, She smiled, softly as Lucas and Peyton walked back out, His arm wrapped around her waist, her head laying his shoulder. They were both smiling, looking very much in love. "God, I think I make a mistake." she said, as the happy couple walked out the front door.


	21. We need to talk

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 21 We Need To Talk

Later that evening Peyton and Lucas cuddled on the couch, as they watched a movie that neither one had ever seen or heard of. Payton wasn't really pay it any attention, she wasn't really sure if Lucas was either. Her mind was on the little conversation she shared with Nathan today. She wondered if Lucas was serious about cutting Nathan and Haley from his life. She wondered about Jamie and how this little fight would affect a four-year old. She wondered if Lucas knew how much Jamie adored him, and loved him. She hope that Lucas wouldn't ignore Jamie to, because honestly this silly fight between them has nothing to do with him. Jamie has no say and what his parents say or do to anyone.

She knows they need to talk and, now as they lay together on her couch seem like the prefect time. "Lucas."

"Hmm."

"Lucas, I think we should talk." she said, as she turned around in his arms to face him.

"About what?" He asked, as he continued to watch the movie.

"Well..." she began, "I kinda had a little talk today." she said, as started to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"With who?" He asked, still watching the movie.

"Um...Nathan." she whispered.

"Nathan who?" he asked, finally taking his eyes off the movie.

"Nathan, your brother."

"Why?"

"He was in the library this morning when I got there. He asked me if we could talk."

"What the hell did he say to you?" he asked, as he sat up.

"Lucas calm down, he didn't say anything wrong." She said, as she also sat up. "He told me about your little visit to his house last night."

"He had no right."

"Well, I'm glad he did. If it wasn't for him. I would had no idea about the DNA test today. Nathan told me about it. How else did you think I found out, you sure in the hell didn't tell me."

"I thought maybe Chase called you or something and, I was going to tell you."

"When after it was over?"

"No, I...I wanted to call you last night when I left that place in tell you. But I wasn't sure if you would pick up." he reached over for hand. "Then seeing you last night standing in my doorway, was like a dream. I wasn't sure if you were real, till I actually got to kiss you. " he smiled, "Then I wanted to tell you last night, but you looked so damn beautiful, and it felt like forever since the last time I got to touch you and hold you, make love to you. So I just push it aside, because I needed you, I needed to feel you, I needed to be with you mental and physically."

"I understand that." she said, as she touched his cheek. "I needed you and the same way last night." she leaned over in kissed him. "I love you, and I want to be able to talk to you, so I need you to talk to me."

"Peyton, we do talk."

"I know, but I want to talk about Nathan and Haley and, this whole cutting them out of your life thing."

"Peyton, they lied to me."

"About what?" she asked, she didn't remember Nathan saying anything about lying to anyone.

"Figured, he left out the part where he looked bad huh?" he said, as he shook his head.

"What did the lie about Lucas?"

"Nathan and Haley knew about Josh for the last five months."

"Wow!" was all she could say.

"I know." he said, as he stood up. "Some family huh? they are supposed to love you and, be there for you and look out for you. "

"Maybe they had their reasons." she shrugged.

"What? I can't believe you just said that. there are no excuses to lie to your family." he said, coldly.

"But?"

"Peyton, they lied to me." he yelled, causing Peyton to jump a little. "I don't want nothing to do with them."

"Lucas. You can't mean t...

"Yes I do mean it Peyton, I am done with them, " he said interrupted what she was going to say.

"What about Jamie?"

Lucas looked at her, "I love Jamie, I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Cutting his parents out of your life, Don't you think that is going to hurt him."

"Why are you on their side? You are my girlfriend, you are so supposed to be on my side. Hell Peyt, they can't stand that we are together. They even brought Lindsey back to town hoping I still had feeling for her. Then I would dumb you and be with her. But yet you're here defending them."

"I'm not defending them, And I honestly don't believe Nathan, really had anything to do with the whole getting you and Lindsey back together. And Nathan didn't ask me to talk to you about him and Haley. He was just been a father, he was worried about Jamie. He told me how much Jamie adores you and that Jamie likes you better than Chase."

"He did." he said, as he smile. "Well he is right, Jamie doesn't like me better than Chase." he smiled. "I don't know what to do."

"Look I can't make you trust Nathan or Haley or even talk to them again. That is your decision. But I want to get to know Jamie, and I wanted to get to know you're whole family. But if you don't want me to...

"I do Peyt, I want all them to know you, because I know that they will all love you, if the give you a chance. But I just can't get over the fact that Nathan lied to me."

"Find how about we take it one step at a time. I will call Nathan and set up some time for Jamie to spend with his uncle Lucas. And then we will wait in see what happens, maybe one day you will be able to let Nathan in again."

"Okay, I want you and Jamie to meet." he said, as he walked back over to her. "What else did you two talk about?"

"Well he told me, that Lindsey admitted that she really didn't know who the father was."

"Yeah, I was so convinced that Josh was mine and now that I know that there is a chance that he isn't. I'm kinda happy about that.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I mean I want kids I do, but I want to be in love and married, when I have kids."

He said, as he wrapped his arm around her.

Peyton bit her lip, as she laid her head on his shoulder. she wondered if she sure tell him now. She wondered if he even sees her in his future.

"Peyt,"

"Yeah"

"You meant what you said early right." He asked, as he played with her hair.

"About what?" she asked, as she looked up at him.

"About Josh."

"Lucas, I love you, whatever the results say, I'm not going anywhere." she said, as she stroked his cheek.

"good, because I went crazy without you for a week. I don't know what I will do if I lost you for good." he whispered, as their eyes stay locked.

"Do you see me in your future?" she needed to know before, she told him her news.

"Peyton, baby you are my future," he whispered, as they share a smile. "You're always on my mind, all the time, from dusk to dawn. You mean so much to me, you're the wind and the rain, you're a river that takes away my pain. You're the sun that comes out on my darkest days. You're everything to me. You are the only thing that keeps me going, And when I look in your eyes in see the love you hold for me, that alone keeps me alive. Because a love like our just had to be, I Love you so damn much Peyton Sawyer, And it will be a true blessing if I get to spend the rest of my life with you beside me."

Peyton eyes were full of tears, with he finally finished. She cried, as he wiped away her tears, and kissed her forehead. After hearing that little speech she knew that now was the prefect time. " Lucas. I have something to tell you."

"What baby?" he said, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered,


	22. Stop with the okays

**Hey guys, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews. I'm so happy that this story finally hit the 300 mark, none of my stories have ever had so many reviews. So thank you, to all the take the time to review. Thank you! Thank You! **

**I was actually going to wait to posted this chapter, but after noticing I had 300 reviews, I said what the hell, you guys deserve to know what Lucas reaction was. Anyways, I'm actually done with this story, I have four chapter left, I finished it last night, so I will try to post a chapter Thursday, I have work the next two days so I will be too busy to post anything. **

**Well, here is the next chapter, in for Brookelover22, I post a Brooke and Chase moment for you. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 22 Stop With The Okay's

"What?" Lucas asked, as if he didn't hear her correct.

"I'm pregnant." She said, again this time a little louder.

Lucas looked at her confusedly for a moment, She wasn't should what he was think or what he was going to do next. He had an unreadable look on his face. "Lucas, " she said, as she sat up a little straighter. "Tell me what you're thinking." she said, as she bit her lip.

"Okay," he said, as he sat up straighter to.

"Okay, What?"

"Okay, you're pregnant." He said, as he shrugged his shoulders

"Okay, you're pregnant." she repeat what he said., giving him a confused look. "That's all you can say, I tell you I'm pregnant, in you say okay."

"Okay, so are you hungry, I know I'm." He said, as he got up.

Peyton watched him walk into her kitchen. She was definitely not expecting this kinda of reaction. She thought he might yell or get upset, Question how it happen, how can they be so stupid, She also thought maybe he would smile and tell her he loves her and, that he's really happy, Anything, but Okay. What the hell does okay mean? She was getting upset now.

"What the hell does okay me?" She yelled, as she walked in the kitchen.

Lucas turn around for the stove, "What?" he said, as he walk over to the sink and started to wash off the tomato's.

"I said I'm pregnant you said okay, in now you're in my kitchen." she looked around the kitchen trying to figure out what he was doing. "Cooking something, What the hell is going on?"

"I want a taco, so I thought I'll make some." he said, as he started to cut the tomato's up. "Do you want one?"

"No, I want to know what the hell does okay mean?" she yelled, she put her hands on her hips,

Lucas looked over at her in shook his head, she was standing there hands on her hips, confinement and angry written all over her face. Her green eyes where glaring at him, like they were about to attack him. "God you're beautiful." he said, as he walked over to her.

"Stop." she said, as she backed away before he could kiss her.

"What?"

"You're girlfriend just said she was pregnant, and all you can say is okay. "

"Okay,"

"Damn Lucas, stop with the okays I hate that word."

"Peyt,...

"This is not what I expected, " she interrupted him

"Expected for what." He wasn't sure why she was getting upset with him.

"When a girl tell her boyfriend she is pregnant, she expects some kinda of reaction. I expected you to be upset or to question me how it happen since we use protecting all the time." she took a deep breath. "I even thought maybe after hearing you're speech a little while go. that you, would be happy. I didn't expect you to say okay, then go make you're self a damn taco. "

"I'm not Chase." he said, as he crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?"

"You wanted me to reacted like Chase did when he found out about Brooke."

"No you're not Chase,"

"I know," he said smirking at her.

"No you're not Chase because Chase actually had a reaction. you had nothing. I kinda wish you would have asked me if it was yours, then I would know you actually care or something."

"I do care,Peyton. I love you. But I know what you're doing," he said, still smiling at her.

"What? What the hell am I doing Lucas?"

"You are testing me?" he said, as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"I'm testing you?" she shook her head, "What in the hell does that mean? I'm testing you." she was pissed off now.

"You were so upset with the way Chase reacted to Brooke been pregnant. That you just wanted to see if I would reacted the same why?"

She couldn't believe her ears, "Why would I do that?" she yelled, as she dropped her arms to her side.

"Because of your little comment earlier, After you ran out of the apartment all pissed off at Chase, I told you I didn't do anything. and you said not yet. Which means you were comparing me to Chase." he said, as he walked back over to the stove. "You wanted to test my reaction, just to see if I would have reacted the same way he did. And I didn't, so there I'm not like Chase."

"Like I said before, you're not like Chase." she said, as she walked over to him, She couldn't believe he actually thought she was fooling him.

"I know, I'm better." he smirk. giving her a wink.

"Yeah, if you say so, but in my book, you're a fucking moron." she said, in a cold voice.

"Excuse me?" he asked, as he turn back around to see her right behind him, giving him a hated look.

"I can't believe you actually thought that I was testing you're reaction. What kinda of girl does that?"

"Peyt,

"Shut up Lucas, it's my turn to talk. Yes I was pissed at the way Chase took the news, and yes I was kinda comparing your reaction to his. I really wasn't sure how to tell you, I wanted to tell you this morning, but when I got back in over heard what Chase said, I panic, because I thought you would reacted the same way. " she closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were coming.

"Peyt...

"Shut up I'm not done. I'm pregnant Lucas, ten weeks to be exact. Which mean two months and two weeks. I found out the day we had dinner with your mom, I was going to tell you that night, but then all the drama happen and I got scared. This is not a test to see what your reaction would be, this has nothing to do with Chase or Brooke. This is about you and me and the life we created. I'm keeping this baby, I want this baby with or without you." she said, with a half-smile, and still holding back her tears.

He was shocked, he really thought she was trying to fool him. But now as she stands in front of him, tears slowly coming down her face, he knows that she is serious. "Luc..." Before she could speak he kissed her lips, gently at first, then more deeply and urgently until their mouths were open with passion.

Seconds later, he pulls back in rested his forehead on hers, "Seriously, this is real, no joke." he asked, as he helded her close.

"Yes, I'm having your baby Lucas Scott." she said, as more tears fell. "And if you say okay, I swear to god I'll ripe out your heart right out of your chest." she joked,

He knew she was joking, but he still believe she could cause some damage, as mad as she was, so he didn't say okay this time. "I love you Peyton." he said, as he wiped away her tears.

"I love you to," she whispered, as he kissed her again.

"We're having a baby." he said, still in shock but in a good way.

"Yes we are." she whispered, happily

"Are you happy about it?" he asked, as they stay locket together. "I mean you're only eighteen and I don't...

"Yes," she said, interrupting him again. " I'm young and no I never thought that I would be pregnant at a young age. I really don't think any girl plans on getting pregnant at eighteen. I never thought I would be so in love at eighteen either, but I'm, and I'm ready for whatever happens next. I don't know how to be a mom, I don't know if I will even be a good mom, but I want to try, I know I can do this with you beside me. I going to finished school and I want to go to college, and I want to raise this baby with you."

"I want that to and, you are going to finish school, you are going to college. And you will be amazing mother and incredible wife." he smirk.

"What?"

"Come on Peyton, pregnant or not, I have planned on making you my wife someday."

"Really." she was shocked now.

"Really I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he said, as kiss her sweetly. "I wanted to wait till you're graduation, but now just seems so right." he said, with another kiss. "Stay right here."

"Where are you going?" She questioned, as he ran out of the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." he yelled, before going out the door.

Peyton shook her head, then after a few seconds she walked into the living room. She looked out the window. Noticing his car was gone. "What the hell?" she said to herself,

About ten minutes past by, so she decided she would finish the taco's Lucas started. She was in the middle of making her one. When she heard the door open. "It's about time. Where did you go?" she said, as she turn around expecting to see Lucas standing there. "Brooke" she said, In a surprise voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I still live here right?"

"Yes, you do," Peyton said, as the two hugged, "Why didn't you call me? I was so worried about you. I know what Chase said, in ...

"Peyt, it okay, I'm fine. I missed my best friend."

"I've missed you to, So you are back for good right?" she asked, with so much hope in her voice.

"Yeah, you're all the family I..." she put her hands on her stomach, "You're all the family we have now." she said, as a few tears fall.

"So I take your parents didn't take the news while huh?" she said, giving her a sympathetic look. Brooke just nodded, "We don't need them, we don't need Chase either. I will always be here for you and my god-son or god-daughter." she smiled.

"Same here," Brooke whispered,

"Peyton I back." Lucas said, as he ran into the kitchen, also shocked to see Brooke there. "Hey, Brooke." he said, giving Peyton a look.

"Hey Lucas," Brooke said, in a low voice.

"Brooke back for good Lucas." Peyton said, still smiling.

"That good, I'm really happy, now maybe Peyton will quite complaining so much" he teased,

"Hey" Peyton said, as she hit his arm. "Where did you go?"

Lucas smiled, as he remember why he left, "I had to get something." he said, sweetly, I want to make it official.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Brooke said, she was starting to feel unconformable

"No Brooke, please stay" Lucas said, as he gave her a pleading look. "You're Peyton's best friend. and I think she would want you here for this." He said, as he looked back at Peyton who was giving him a look. Brooke nodded, as she lean up against the counter.

Lucas took Peyton's hand and placed it against his chest. "Tell me can you feel my heart beat." she nodded, still confused. He took her hand off his chest in kissed it. "Tell me as I kneel at your feet, you can hear it beat." he said, as he looked up at her. Her eyes when wide when she realized what he was about to do I know there would come a time,When these two hearts would entwine. Just put your hand in mine, and I'll promise to love you forever. I'm ready to begin this journey. I'm with you with every step you take, And we've got a whole lifetime to share, And I'll always be there, Baby I swear. So please believe me, For these words I say are true, And don't deny me, A lifetime loving you, And if you ask will I be true, Do I give my all to you, I will say I do. Let me be you're everything, Let me give you everything you have ever dreamed of. I love you Peyton Sawyer, and I promise to love you and to cherish you, forever. Will you marry me?" he said, as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes, Lucas yes I will." she cried, as he smiled then slipped the ring on her finger. She pulled him up, then throw herself in his arms. "I love you so much."

Brooke stood back also crying at what she just witnessed. She was happy for Peyton, but she was kinda jealous that Peyton got the good Scott. Because she knew that the Scott she was in love with would never do anything that sweet and, caring like Lucas just did. She watched, as Lucas pinned Peyton up against the stove, kissing her all over her face, then her neck. then kissed her stomach. He whispered. "I love you to and, I promise to be good dad." And that moment she realized how lucky Peyton really was. She just wished, she was lucky to. She quietly step out of the kitchen to give the happy couple some alone time.

* * *

Chase laid in his room staring at the empty walls, wondering what he could do to make it up to Brooke. He sighed as the door bell rang, he slowly got up and walked towards the door. "Whatever you're selling we ar...Brooke." he said, as he open the door, clearly surprised by her appearances.

"Hey Chase," she whispered, as she played with the hem of her jacket.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as he looked her over.

"I got lonely in LA"

"Really."

"Yeah, I miss my best friend and, I thought what the hell I have no family and LA anymore. So why stay."

"Come in" he said, no sure what else to say.

She smiled, as she stepped in his apartment, she sat on his couch, feeling kinda uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I just popped up, I think we...

"Need to talk" he finished for her. She nodded, "I'm sorry Brooke, I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping around, I know you have change since we met and, I meant everything I said to you that night on the phone, I love you, Brooke I do, and I want another chance, I want to prove to you that I can be a better man, and I want to be father to our child. " he begged, as he reached for her hand. "Please Brooke."

Brooke sat there speechless and motionless, she didn't expect this to happen at all. Maybe all the Scott brothers were great catches. And maybe she is as lucky as Peyton is. But the question was can she trust him, not to hurt her this time.


	23. Making things right

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 23 Making Things Right

Their bodies never felt so alive and her heart never pounded so fast and so hard as he lays her down on her bed. Gently, his lips tracing over her face, meeting her lips as he swallows her fully with his eyes.

She blushes and hides her face on the crook of his neck. Her breath is hot against his skin, crawling so slowly up his chin as her lips partially touches him.

"I'm so happy." She smiles.

"Yea?" He grins."me to baby."

"Yea," she nods, kissing his lips.

"I love you Peyton." He pulls her body closer, his hands on the small of her back…

"I love you to," she whispered, in anticipation of his lips, her breath becoming fast, as his face gets closer and closer.

He smiles his studious smile with a playful hint that crosses between their lips. When tongue meets tongue two souls unite, combining into one, their worlds just their own. A mental escape breezes by as they hold each other tightly, closely, their breaths merely just disillusionment to live because it was them, it was within each other they felt alive.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Scott." she whispers in his ears.

Idle hands fell upon her body, his eyes exploring the roots of her souls, as they look into each other's eyes. An entwining, locking in between as they inhale and exhale. Her lips draw him near and his eyes closes as soon as he feels the warm temptation on his.

"Then let's not wait?" he replies seriously."Let's get married this weekend."

* * *

Chase sat across for Brooke, as he waited her response. He sees the tears and immediately reacts, wiping them away with his fingers, softly caressing her skin with his.

"I'm so confused," she tells him.

"Then let me help unconfused you."

She nods her head whilst removing his hand away from her face, wiping away her own tears.

He slowly leans down, his hand brushing back her hair, his lips grazing hers before softly kissing her on her lips.

She kisses him back, her hand running through his spikes then pulling his head closer, as they both anticipate the taste of each others tongue mixed in with saltines of her tears.

"Why did you just kiss me?" She asks him.

"Same reasons you kissed me back." He answers. " I love you Brooke and, I know you Love me. I promise I will never hurt you again. All I'm asking for is a second chance and, if you give it to me I promise I will never let you go again."

"I have to go." she said, as she stands up.

"Don't go Brooke." he said, as he also stands. "Please stay lets talk, I know we can work thing out."

"I need time" she whispered, as she walked to the door.

"Brooke, don't go p...

"If you love me." she said, as she interrupted him. " Then give me time," she open the door.

"Bye Chase."

"Bye Brooke." he whispered, as he fell down on the couch.

* * *

Peyton looks at him with a bit of confusion "What?" she asked, questionably. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm very serious." He said, as sat up on his knees. "I love you, I want to marry you, I don't want to wait."

"Lucas" she whispered, as she shook her head. She also sat up. "I do love you and I really want to marry you, but...

"But nothing Peyton. What is stopping us?"

"Your family." Her voice trails off.

"Peyton" he exhales.

"No, don't Peyton me." she say stopping him for whatever he was going to say. " You know I'm right, Lucas, they hate me, And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I do, and I want to raise our baby together, but I also want to get to know your family, I want them to like me Lucas. I want are child to have aunts and uncles, and cousins and grandparents." she pauses to wipe away a couple of tears.

"I have no family, but Brooke, and it sucks, I have no father to walk me now the ale, or a mother to help me plan the wedding of my dreams or to tell me what I can expect during my pregnancy and the deliver. " She starts to yell, her own damn emotions getting the best of her,

"Peyton." he whispered, his heartbroken as he watch her little break down.

" I love Brooke," she says, after calming down a bit. " she is the best, she is like my sister she has been with me through everything, she has seen me at my best and, she has seen me at my worst. But there are things that even she can't help me with, she try, she really does and, I love her for it, I do. I miss my mom, so damn much that hurts sometimes. When I found out I was pregnant, you don't know how much I wished she was still alive. Just so I could tell her and, asks her if I was doing the right thing. I know she would have probably not like the fact that I'm eighteen and, she would have been upset, but in time, she would have accepted it. "

"Baby." Lucas say, as he pulls her to him. "ssh, ssh," he whispered, as she strokes her hair and kisses the side of her head.

"I wish you could have met her Lucas." she swallows. "She was so beautiful, so caring, she had such a big heart."she smiles a little, "My dad would have loved you, they both would have." she looks up at him. and he kisses her forehead. " You are so lucky Lucas, you still have your mom, and a guy who treats you like you're his son. You have Chase, and adorable nephew, and you have Nathan and Haley, I know you hate them right now, but Luke life is too short to live with hate."

"I know," is all he can say, he knows she has a point, but he just can't let go of the fact that Nathan lied to him.

"We can't get married." she whispered into his neck.

"Peyton d...

"Lucas, I want to marry you, but I won't marry you, till you're family gives us their blessing."

* * *

Haley sat in bed reading, well she was more in deep thought, then she was in the book. She couldn't get the look of hurt and, disappointment that appeared on Lucas face when he realized that they lied to him. She also thought about today at the clinic, the smile on Lucas face when Peyton show up.

"I'm sorry." she said, as she fell Nathan climb into their bed.

"What?" he asked, as he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry" she repeat again. " I'm sorry, that I convinced you to keep Joshua from Lucas." I'm sorry that I took Lindsey side," she grabbed his hand. " I should have took your, I should of told Lindsey that Lucas needed to know. I should have question her if Lucas was really the father before showing up at his place, and let everything get so out of hand." she was looking at him, sadly her ears full of tears.

"Haley, it not all you're fault. I could have just told Lucas the truth, I could have ignored you, but I didn't I went along with it, you didn't make me do anything." He said, as he pulled her to him.

"I screwed up Nathan." she said, as she laid her head on his chest.

"We screwed up Haley. I'm as much to blame as you are." he sighed,

"You think he will ever forgive us."

"I don't know, I think he needs time. "

"What about Jamie?" she asked, as she wiped away her tears. " I don't want him to cut Jamie out of his life, just because, we screwed up."

"Me either" he whispered.

"Today at the clinic, it hit me what I was doing was wrong, to Lucas and Peyton."

"What made you realized that?"

"I was sitting there staring at Lucas, waiting on him to say something or do something. Just so I could started a fight with him,. He looked so sad and worried, but then Peyton walked in." she said, as she sat up. "When Lucas saw her, he lite up like a Christmas tree, he looked at her like she was the only one in the room. You should see the smile that gazed his face, when the nurse call Peyton his wife."

"I told you they loved each other."

"I know, I just wished I would have listen."

"Well, maybe we can fix it now, that we both realize that we were wrong."

"You think?" she asked, as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I do, I think we should invited them over for dinner one night."

"Do you think they will come?"

"Let me handle that." he said, as he kissed her forehead. "I also think we should invite Brooke and Chase too."

"What? why? Chase is mad at us to. and, I thought he ended this with Brooke, I thought she left."

"Chase is upset that we lied to Lucas. And, I'm not to sure if he in Brooke are back together, but I know she is back." He sighed, "And I also know that Chase is going to need us."

"What is wrong with Chase?" she asked, in her worried voice.

"Brooke's pregnant."

Haley's eyes when wide, "What?"

"Yeah, Chase called me right before I came to bed. He said, that Brooke and, he were expecting a baby, she is three months. and he is trying to get her to take him back. but it's not going to well."

"Wow!" was all Haley could come up with.

"Yeah, so I think it's time. We make things right."

"Me to," she whispered. "So dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I'll call them in the morning." He said, as he pulled her down with him. " I love you."

"I love you to," she whispered, as she kissed him. then laid her head down on his chest.


	24. Happy ever after, Not

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 24 Happy Ever After, Or Not...

'Peyton was smiling big, as she got out of her car. Even thou she had just spent the last seven hours at school, bored out of her mind. She just couldn't wait to get home. Lucas and Peyton had decided last night that Lucas was going to move in with her and Brooke, So he could be there for all the mood swings, and cravings, and whatever else comes with being pregnant. She opened the door, still smiling, as she noticed a couple of box's here and there. She wasn't to sure he was even home. Till she heard a noise for the bedroom.

"Hey babe' Lucas greeted.

She smiled. 'Hey you.' She looked him up and down, sniffing the air 'Have you even had a shower today' she asked as she walked through their bedroom door.

Scratching the back of his head, he boldly said "no". He stuck out his tongue and grinned. He reached out for her hand and pulled her in for a hug 'I've missed you, how was school?"

'I've missed you too' she replied. "Same as always, expect, I don't have that good-looking basketball coach to flirt with anymore." They had also decided that Lucas was going to quit coaching at Tree Hill, for now at least, while Peyton was a student there. They still aren't to sure what going to happen in the future. Where she wants to go to college or if she wants to wait. All she really knows is that Lucas will be with her no matter what she decides.

He inhaled her scent and planted a soft kiss in her curls. "Aww, I'm sorry baby, I miss flirting with you to, But I could get use to you coming home to me everyday." He smiled, as he lean down to kiss her. Both smiling brightly, as the broke away.

Peyton closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tighter. They just stood there for a few minutes, taking in each other's presence.

They broke apart and went to sit on the chair. Peyton sat sideways on his lap, her head resting on his chest 'So what are we watching?'

'I really don't know, I was just flipping through channels.!' He said animatedly

"Okay, you're crazy."

"Just about you baby" He said, as he kissed her sweetly

Together they watched the rest of the whatever he was watching. Peyton didn't really care, as Luke held her close, stroking her arm softly up and down. Sometimes she feels like she is living in her own little happy ever after world. She was in love and engaged to amazing man, and carrying his child. What more could she want. For someone who never really believed in love, was sure in the hell happy she took a chance with Lucas.

"Where you going?" Lucas asked, as she stood up

"The bathroom, this baby of ours keeps me going like every twenty minutes or so"

Lucas just smiled, as he watched her walk out of their room. There was nothing more sweeter than to hear her talk about their baby. He got up to and, walk to the kitchen. He was putting away the dishes, with Peyton walked in.

"I could get use to this" She said, as she lean up against the door frame.

"What?"

"You cleaning for me and cooking for me. It's kinda nice." She said, in her sweet voice

"I told you, I would do anything for you." He said, as he walked over towards her. "And our baby." he whispered, as he bend down, just enough to kiss her stomach. "Daddy, loves you."

Comments like that make Peyton Heart swell, "Your to cute, you know that?" She said, as he stood back up facing her.

"And you are just so beautiful." He said, in the most husky voice. "Daddy, loves Mommy to, so damn much."

"That's good, because Baby and mommy, love daddy to, very, very much."

Lucas reached out to move a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He brought his hand to her cheek and cupped it pulling her close.

Her mouth opened up, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and stroke hers. After what seemed like an eternity of duelling, they broke apart. His hands now roaming every inch of her body. Taking in every curve and raise before him. Even her little baby bump, that he loved so much.

'Lucas" she purr, as his lips attacked her neck.

"Hmm."

"Baby, we can't do this."

"Yes we can"

"No we can't" she said, as she pushed him away.

"We could go in the bedroom, if your afraid Brooke is going to walk in."

"No Brooke isn't going to walk in, she is actually with Chase for the night.. And speaking of Brooke and Chase, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Um...I kinda made plans with them tonight"

"Okay, what are we doing?" He asked, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"We are going to dinner." She said, then bit her lip. Lucas raised his eye brow at her, Knowing there was more. She just wasn't saying

"And?"

"We're going to have dinner with Brooke and Chase, and..." She took a short pause. "And Nathan and Haley" she whispered, looking down at the floor.

"What?" Lucas asked, Wondering if he heard what he thought he heard.

Peyton closed her eyes, taking a moment. "Nathan called me thi...

"Nathan who?" he asked, interrupting her

"Lucas, you know who, I'm talking about"

"Why?"

"Look, Nathan called me this morning and, asked if you and I would join him and Haley tonight at their house for a little dinner party. Brooke and Chase will be there."

"You told him yes?" Clearly he was shocked

"Yes I did, I like Nathan, he seems really sweet, and I want to get to know Haley."

"Haley is trying to break us up Peyton, Did you forget the whole Lindsey and Joshua thing?"

"No, Lucas, I didn't forget about your ex-wife and you're son" How could she forget it all she can ever think about anymore. She closed her eyes trying to keep herself calm.

"Peyton," Lucas said, in a low voice. He knew she was upset,

"Look Lucas, I want to be accepted, by your family. I want our baby to have an aunt and uncle. "

"It will, Brooke and Chase"

"And Nathan and Haley." She said, locking eyes with him. "Rather you like it all not"

"Peyton, Baby, Haley is up to something. If we go tonight, something is going to happen."

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do, I know Haley and she doesn't want me with you. She wants me with Lindsey, Lindsey is her best friend. She was so pissed of when I filed for divorce, that she wouldn't even let me in her house for like two months. "

"I know, Nathan told me. But Nathan said that the dinner was Haley's idea because, she felt so bad for everything that happen. And Lindsey will not be there. I asked. Haley just wants to make things right."

"Whatever" He walked over to the window in looked out. "This dinner is a really, really, bad idea Peyton. "

She closed her eyes for a moment again. "Lucas, I already told Nathan that we will be there."

"Well, call him back and tell him. We aren't coming." He said, still looking out the window

"I'm not doing that, We are going"

"The hell we are." Lucas yelled, as he turn to face her.

"Excuse me?" she said in an annoyed tone raising one eyebrow and crossing her arms in a defensive position; she hated people telling her what to do.

"We are not going!" he said matter-of-factly.

Noticing her pissy body language which he thought was bratty because he only had her well-being in mind.

"Fine you don't want to go, then don't. I'm going" She said, using the same tone as he was.

"No you're not, " he said, as he walked over towards her. "Dammit Peyton why are you acting like this. You know how Haley is, I've told you over and over. Don't you trust me?" He asked, as he eyeball her, not one to step down from a staring match.

Peyton could feel her blood boiling making her face increasingly redder as Lucas continued acting like a jackass. She crossed her arms tighter and being the stubborn girl she was gave him the deadliest evil stare; if looks could kill Lucas would be six feet under.

"First off, I trusted you with my life, you know that you jackass. Secondly, Don't you ever tell me what I can and. can't do. Do you hear me? I'm not to sure how things worked with you and Lindsey, But I'll be damn before I let you start ordering me around. I'm my own person Lucas, If you haven't realized that yet. Then I don't even know why we are together. "

"Peyton, I..."

"No, Lucas, you don't get it. This dinner means a lot to me." She cried. "I'm going, I really don't give a damn what you do. but I'm going" she said, as she walked back to their bedroom. Clearly her happy ever after, wasn't suppose to last long.

"Fine," he huffed and stormed off out of the apartment trying to put as much distance between them as possible. He knew what this dinner meant to her, but he couldn't help, but have this feeling that something was going to happen tonight, Haley is up to something.


	25. The dinner mixed with some news

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 25 The Dinner With Naley, and other News

That evening Peyton stood nervously behind Chase and Brooke on Nathan and Haley's front step. Waiting on someone to answer the door. She had called Brooke after her little disagreement with Lucas. Asking if she could catch a ride with them. She didn't want to show up alone. She was really hoping Lucas would come back to the apartment, willy to go with her, but he never did. She worried about where he was, what he was doing? And if he was going to come home.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Man" Chase said.

"Hey Brooke, nice to see you again." Nathan said, as he step aside to let them in.

"Yeah, you to, thank god I'm in clothes this time." She joked, trying to hide her embarrassment. The first time she met Nathan was not a pretty site.

"Yeah we are all thanking God for that one" Peyton joked, causing Brooke to smack her arm. "Och!, Kidding, B"

"Hey Peyton,"

"Hey Nathan"

"Um...Wheres Luke?" Nathan asked, as he looked out the door, "Is he coming later?"

Peyton sighed, "Um...He was unable to make it." she said, as she looked at Brooke who was giving her a small smile.

"Oh! Is everything okay?" Nathan asked, as he shut the door.

"Yeah, he just had something else planned." she lied. "I'm sorry I should have called to tell you he wasn't coming."

"No it's fine." Nathan said, as he smiled at her. But he knew there was more going on. "Let me take your coats."

Nathan took all three coats, and hang them in the hall closet. "Chase you and Brooke go head in to the living room. Haley should be in there soon."

"Okay" Chase said, as he reached for Brooke's hand.

Nathan waited till they were out of site. "What's really going on Peyton?"

"What?"

"Peyton, Why didn't Luke really come, Don't tell me it's because he had plans I don't buy that."

"He thinks that this dinner is just another one of Haley's plans to break us up. I tried to tell him that it wasn't like that. We had a little disagreement, and he left. I don't even know where he is." she sighed,as a her eyes watered.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault."

"No it's mine." A voice said, interrupting Peyton's and Nathan's little chat.

"No it's n...

"Yeah it is, I was so fucking selfish, That I didn't even think about the people I was hurting. Lucas and I have always been close. I just wanted him to be happy, And to me his happiness was with Lindsey. I never really thought he could fall in love with someone else. And he could be happy with someone else. I'm sorry Peyton, I really am." Haley said, as she walked over to her.

"I just want him to be happy to Haley, and I would never hurt him. I love him, I really do, even when he is acting like a compete jackass. I still love him." Peyton smiled.

"I believe you, Thank you for coming. I'm sorry that our little dinner caused in argument between you two. But knowing Luke, Like I do, he is probably kicking himself right now. "

"I hope." Peyton whispered, as she looked down at her watch. She was silently praying that he was kicking himself and that he realizes just how important this dinner is to her.

"Come on let go check on Brooke and Chase." Nathan said, as he wrapped an arm around Haley and Peyton's shoulders. Walking them into the living room.

* * *

Lucas sat alone in his and Peyton's room. He was sitting in full darkness, deep in thought. Questioning himself. Why? Why did he have to be so stubborn? When he thought about it, deep down he knew that a part of his reaction was to the fact that Peyton was going to be around Haley, And if Haley wanted to she could tell Peyton all kinda lies to made Peyton leave him. And that's what scared him the most, He was afraid to lose Peyton.

He wondered, what was going on at the dinner? Was they talking, Laughing, fighting, yelling, Putting things into Peyton's head. Was Lindsey there?

Lucas stood up in walked over to the closet, there was only one way to fine out, what was going on. He thought, as he started to get dressed. He just prayed whatever Haley's plan was that he got there before it's to late.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of talking about Brooke's and Chase's baby and Brooke telling them she was giving Chase another chance. Which had Peyton smiling, especially when they said that they had already started to turn Lucas old room into the baby's room. And Brooke was going to move in to the apartment this weekend.

Peyton couldn't be happier for Brooke, she deserves happiness. She smiled, as she watched her best friend, lay her head on her boyfriends shoulder. As she listen to Haley telling them what it was like when she was pregnant for Jamie. And Nathan telling then what he felt the day he got to hold Jamie for the first time.

Peyton wondered if Lucas would be as excited as Nathan was. The day that their baby is born. She caresses her stomach. As she daydreams about the life she is carrying. Then her thoughts went back to her and Lucas's little disagreement, She wondered if he was going to be there when she got home tonight. As the thought of him leaving her enter her mind a tear went down her face.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Haley, "Hey what's wrong?" she asked in a concern voice, but she knew it had something to do with Lucas not being here.

Upon hearing her voice yet another tear cascaded down her face 'Nothing' She quickly wiped away the tears.

" Brooke said, in her worried voice. "What is it?" she got up in walks over to her friend,

"Nothing Brooke, I'm just a little tired," she lied, hopping to end the conversation.

"It's those damn hormones. Huh?'' Brooke jokes. totally forgetting about Nathan and Haley been in the room.

"I knew it" Haley said, causing both girls to look at her.

"What?" Peyton asked, completely confused

"Your Pregnant to," Haley asked, as Nathan looked over at Peyton.

"How did you know?" Peyton asked, scared of what her reaction would be.

"Well, for starters, You haven't touched the glass of wine that Nathan poured for you. " Haley said, as she point to the glass of red wine, that was still half way full. "And you have a habit of rubbing you stomach, when you think no one is looking. I use to do that when I was carring jamie."

"Oh."

"So how many weeks are you?" Haley asked,

"I'm twelve weeks, I'll be thirteen tomorrow." Peyton smiled.

"Wow, you two are only a month a part." Haley said, as she smiled.

"Amazing" Brooke said, as she smiled at Peyton. "Peyton and I have always talked about getting pregnant at the same time. We wanted to go through the pregnancy together. We want are kids to be best friends, just like we are."

"So what happens if one of you have a girl and the other has a boy?" Nathan asked.

"They can still be best friends, A boy can have a girl as a best friend." Peyton said.

"Wow, there be more than just friends. There be cousins. Who would have thought that huh?" Haley said, still smiling

"Not us" Peyton smiled, as she reached for Brooke's hand.

"How did Lucas take the news?" Haley asked, as she walked over to the two girls. "Was he happy?" she asked, as she sat down beside Peyton.

"Yeah, he's was pretty e..

"Excited, so excited that he drop to one knee in proposed" Brooke said, interrupting Peyton. "Sorry" she said, after getting an evil glare for Peyton.

"He pr...He proposed?" Haley asked, clearly shocked. Her smiled faded. "Really?"

"Yeah, he did." Peyton answered, as she watched, Haley's face for some kinda of reaction. She noticed Haley wasn't smiling anymore.

A few seconds of silent, Nathan spoke. "So I guess you said yes, right?" Nathan asked, he wasn't to should if she did are not she wasn't wearing a ring.

"Nathan, she didn't say ye...

"Yes I did" Peyton said, stopping Haley from talking. "I love him Haley, and I'm sorry if you don't get it. And no he didn't just ask me because I'm pregnant, He said he had thought about it even before I told him I was pregnant."

"So why aren't you wearing a ring?" Haley asked,

"I have a ring, a real beautiful ring. I took it off when we got here. I wasn't to sure how to tell you guys. Are if Lucas wanted me to." She said, as she pulled the ring out of her skirt pocket. And slipped in back on her finger.

"Oh!" Haley said, as she stared at the ring. "Nice"

"I'm happy for both of you." Nathan said, as he bend down in gave her a hug. "I kinda can't wait to be an uncle," he smiled, at both girls.

"I think dinner is ready now." Haley said, as she quickly walked to the kitchen.

Peyton closed her eyes. She wasn't to sure what Haley was more upset over. One miutie she is smiling as they talk about her being pregnant, then her smile fades when she finds out she is engagged.

"Come on," Nathan said,

They all walked into the dinning room. Taking a seat, Peyton was now feeling very uncomfortable. She looked down at her rings, wishing Lucas was there with her.

Haley walked back out of the kitchen with the food, "I hope everyone likes Roast Chicken with Rosemary." she said, as she placed the chicken in the middle of the table.

"Lately I be able to eat anything, this baby isn't pickle" Brooke said, causing everyone to laugh.

A few minutes later, everyone was eating Haley's amazing dinner. While Brooke, Chase and Nathan talked about all kinds of stuff. Haley would smile here and there. Peyton was so lost in her own thoughts, to even pay attention to what was going on around her. When Lucas walked in. He stood in the doorway of the dinning room for a moment. Starring at Peyton, who was pretending to eat. Everyone was in there our little world to notices him.

"Lucas" Haley said, as she noticed him.

Everyone turn to look at him. Expected for Peyton, who was still looking at her plate, lost in her own thoughts. It was then that he knew something was wrong.

"What happen?" He asked, as he kept his eyes on Peyton.

"What? What are you talking about?" Haley asked, as she followed his gaze.

"Something happen, Haley, what did you do?" He asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Nothing happen, I didn't do anything Lucas." Haley answered, standing up. "She upset over you not me?"

Lucas ignore her in walked over towards Peyton. "Hey" he said, as he kneel beside her. Placing his hand on thigh.

She snapped out of her daze at the touch of his hand. Her eyes went wide, as she smiled down "Luke" she whispered, her voice full od surprise. "You came."

"I'm sorry," He said, his voice full of honest. " I over reacted about this whole dinner thing. I'm just really scared of losing you Peyt, I love you some much, that it scares me sometimes."

"Lucas, I'm..." she started, but then turn to face him. Taking his hands in placing them on her stomach. "Lucas, we aren't going anywhere, You are not going to lose me or our baby. I promise. Your stuck we me forever. " she laughed.

"You promise?" he asked, as he looked her in the eyes. Already knowing the answer.

"I promise. I love you Lucas Scott, No augment is going to make me stop loving you." She said, as she reached over in kissed him.

"Aww, God they are so sweet" Brooke said, as she begin to cry.

"Brooke, you okay?" Chase asked,as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, it my damn hormones, they have me crying at all kinda of Chessy moments." Brooke said, as she wiped her eyes. "Just think six more months of this." she joked.

"I can handle it." Chase said, as he kissed her forehead. Brooke just smiled, life has should turned around for her.

"Luke do you want something to eat?" Haley asked, as sat back down.

"No, I'm not really hungry." He said, as he conyuined to look at his girl.

"Oh, Thanks for coming, It means a lot to me an...

"I'm not here for you Haley, I came because I was worried about Peyton. " He interrupted her.

"Lucas, Look we need to talk." Haley said.

"No we don't,."

"Lucas, Please I want to work things out between us, Before your baby is born"

"You told her?" Lucas asked, Peyton

"Well it kinda slipped out of Brooke's mouth."

"Sorry" Brooke said, as she takes a bit of her food.

"Congrats man" Nathan said, as he stood up and extended his hand out to him. "On being a father and on your engagement."

Lucas looked at Peyton again giving her a glare. "Brooke told them, She has a big mouth, "

Lucas sighed, then shook Nathan's hand. "Thanks man, I just hope I'm half as good as a father as you are,"

" Thanks man."Nathan said, clearly happy over what he said. "You will be, I can see it in you."

"Lucas, if you don't mind I kinda of just want to go home." Peyton said, as she stood up. She was still feeling unconformable over Haley's reaction to their engagement.

"Yeah, you okay."

"Yeah, I'm just tried." she lied, she just needed to get out of this house before she bust out crying or scream.

Okay." Lucas said, knowing something was bothering her.

"Thank you both for inviting me over and for the wonderful dinner Haley. It was amazing." Peyton said, as she pushed in her chair. She wouldn't look at Haley.

"Your welcome" Haley said, as she stood up also.

"I'm going to go get your coat." Lucas said, as Peyton walked over to Brooke.

Haley stood there for a moment, as Brooke and Peyton were hugging, and Peyton hugged Chase and Nathan. She decided to go talk to Lucas.

"Lucas" She said, as she found him in the hall closet.

"What Hales?"

"We need to talk."

"Look, Nathan told Peyton you are sorry for everything. Peyton told me. I want to forgive you, but I can't yet. I just need some more time. To trust you guys again."

"I understand that, I do, and I'm sorry for everything I did, or said to you and Peyton. I really, want you to believe me."

"Peyton does, I don't, I can't yet. Maybe one day." Lucas said, as he started to walk back to the dinning room.

"Wait"

What?" He asked, as he stop right at the door.

"I'm really happy you and Peyton found each other and, I'm happy you two are going to be parents. It's a wonderful experiences." She smiled,

"Thank you and I can't wait to be a dad and a husband,"

"About that?"

About what?" Lucas asked, clearly confused

"About you been a husband. Are you sure you want to marry her?"

"I love her Haley, yes I'm completely sure I want to marry her. I want everything with her. I can't believe you. You invited us over to clear the air. Peyton being the wonderful, incredible woman she is. Was all for letting you and our life and, our child's life. Then you question rather I should marry her or not."

"Lucas I believe you love her, I do, I see it in your eyes and, in the way you look at her. I'm not questioning if you want to marry her. I think you two are pretty amazing together. It just do you know what you're getting into. Does Peyton know? I'm just looking out for you, I mean is Peyton ready to be a wife, a mother, and a step mom." She asked.

"Yes, I'm" Peyton said. as she walked in the hall way with Nathan.

"Peyton you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Haley said, as she turned to face the blond.

"Then I'll find out, it my choice Haley. And I want to marry Luke, as soon as possible. And I want this baby and I plan on being apart of Joshua life to. If he is Lucas." she took her coat from Lucas,

"Why are so worried about Peyton and Me, but not Chase and Brooke?" Lucas asked, as he wrapped his arm around Peyton. Who was wondering the samething.

"because Chase doesn't have a son. that he is ignoring."

"First off, I just found out about him, Like a week ago or so., it's not like I knew about him for five months." He said, giving ,Haley and Nathan a glare. "And for you info, I called Lindsey yesterday, but she never called me back. So she is the one ignoring me. And if Josh is mine, I will be in his life and, so will Peyton. " Lucas said, as he looked down at his finacee. "Now if you will excuse us, I want to take my fiance home."

Peyton smiled, at Nathan, " Bye Nate, thanks for dinner" she then walked towards the door with Lucas, She turned back to face Haley again. " Haley, you don't know me, so please don't judge me, or think you know what's best for me. I wanted to get tho know you, I want my child to have a aunts and uncle, I was willy to push everything aside just to give you another chance. I just wish, I knew why you hated me so much." she then walked out the door. Haley just stood there.

"Bye Peyt," Nathan said, as he watched them get into the car. "Why? Why can't you just let them be happy?" He asked, his wife. "Everything was going great, till you found out about them getting married. What is wrong with Lucas marrying Peyton?"

"Nothing, I just think they should slow down. They need to wait in see if Josh is really his."

"Rather Josh is his or not, They are still going to be together, they are still going to get married and, they are still going to have a baby in seven months. Which isn't a long time. So if you want to be apart of your Niece or nephew life. You better get your act together. Stop worrying about Lindsey, I get she is your best friend, but she cheated on him, she left him, Lucas didn't do no wrong. All he did was moved on with his life, I happy that he did. Let go of the past in let Lucas live his life. Before he cuts you out all together." Nathan said, then walked back to the dinning room.

Haley just stood there, she was shocked for what Nathan said, but she knew he was right. It's Lucas life, he has to make his own decisions. and Marrying Peyton didn't really seem, as bad as she was making it out to be. Hell, deep down she knows Peyton is the one for him, and she hates the fact that Peyton thinks she hates her. She could really make him happy. He could make her happy to, And she really wants to be an aunt. To both Chase and Lucas children, and she wants Jamie to have lots of cousins.

She sighed, as she walked back to the dinning room, "Brooke can I talk to you?" she thought if she could get Brooke to talk to Peyton and Lucas for her, Maybe they would give her another chance. At least she hoped they would.


	26. Six weeks later

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 26 Six Weeks Later

It's been six weeks since the dinner at Haley's and Nathan's. Brooke did convince Peyton a week later to go out to lunch with her and Haley. Lucas wasn't to happy about her spending more time with Haley, but he knew better than to stop her.

Things between Peyton and Haley were going good. Haley had decided to let go of the past in live for now. As long as Lucas was happy, she was happy,The three girls have spent the last five weeks, talking baby's and wedding stuff. Peyton wanted to get married soon. They haven't set a date yet, mainly because Peyton was waiting on the DNA results. It's not that she doesn't like Josh or doesn't want him in their lives. She would accept him if he is Lucas, she was more afraid that Lindsey would want Lucas back. She believes with her whole heart that Lucas loves her, but she still can't shake the feeling that if Josh is Lucas, that she will lose Lucas to Lindsey. And would be left alone to raise her baby.

Lucas would go out to dinner with them, when Peyton would ask, just to make Peyton happy. But he was still having trouble trusting Haley again. He would treat her right, he would talk to her, but he still kept a close eye on her. He to was wondered about Lindsey reaction to Peyton being pregnant with his child and their engagement. He was afraid Haley was only playing nice with Peyton till the DNA results come back. If Josh is his, he knew Haley would be back on Lindsey side, which means she will drop Peyton. Which will hurt Peyton, because Peyton was actually loving having Haley in her life. Haley was able to answer all her questions about her pregnancy and the labor.

Haley was okay with Lucas keeping a close I on her, She told him she understood, and she would wait till he was ready to be friends again. She just prayed it didn't take that long. She needed him to trust her again, But she knows once trust is broke, it's hard to get back.

Brooke, Peyton and Haley decided to go shopping today. Well the boys hit up the river court. They were coming at of Macy's carrying lots of shopping bags, when someone knock Peyton down.

"What the hell?" Peyton said, as she was knock on her ass.

"Peyton you okay?" Haley asked, as she helped her up.

"Yeah I think." she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Don't you watch where your walking?" Brooke asked, the person who knock Peyton down. "Crazy Bitch."

"Sorry." The person said,

"It okay I...Lindsey" Peyton said, as she looked up at the person who knocked her down. She wasn't sure why Lindsey was in Tree Hill, She had been avoiding Lucas phones calls and Emails for the last six weeks.

"Peyton" Lindsey said, she was also shocked. But more shocked when she looked behind Peyton. "Haley"

"Hey Lindsey" Haley said, as she picked the bags Peyton dropped. "What are you doing in Tree hill?"

"Well, I was missing my best friend, but I see she isn't missing me." Lindsey said, in a cold voice,

"Sorry, I've been kinda busy" Haley said, as she hopped Lindsey didn't start anything, She really didn't need Lucas to be more upset with her.

"Yeah, I can see that so what are you hanging with high school girls?" As she eyed Peyton up."I think you should cut down on your drinking, you're getting a beer gut." she said, smiling, at the little bump that she anyone could see with the little red top, She was wearing.

"I pregnant you bitch." Peyton said, in the same cold voice, but with a big smile.

All three girls watched as Lindsey's eyes widen and her jaw dropped, "P...pre...pregnant?" Lindsey questioned.

"Yeah, I nineteen weeks, And, I know for a fact that Lucas is the father. We won't be having any DNA testing done for this one." Peyton said, still smiling. But on the inside she was worried.

"Wait..."Brooke said, "This is Lindsey as and Lucas ex-wife Lindsey?" Brooke question, Looking at Haley and Peyton.

"Yeah, "Peyton said, clearly remembering that Brooke never met her. "Brooke Davis meet Lindsey Str...

"Scott." Lindsey interrupted her.

"Excuse me?" Peyton said, as she raised her eyebrow.

"My name is Lindsey Scott,"

"She kept the Scott name after the divorce. " Haley said, as she noticed the look on Peyton's face.

"Oh" Peyton whispered, as she looked down at the ground. She bit her lip, as she wondered about Joshua's last name. "Does that mean that Josh has the Scott name to?"

"Well, Duh, Lucas is his father, So course he would have his fathers last name." She lied,

Peyton felt sick to her stomach, "Um...I should get home" she said, as she looked at Brooke and Haley.

"Peyt, we still have to hit up the new baby store across town."

"I know, but I'm not feeling really good. I think I need to go lay down." She said, hopping Brooke would buy it.

"Okay, Lets get you home." Haley said, As started to walk towards the car.

Peyton followed, as did Brooke, who was watching her best friend closely. "Haley, you can drop me off at Peyton's to"

"Brooke," Peyton started to protest.

"I'm not leaving you alone, if you're not feeling well."

Peyton just shook her head she knew better than to fight with Brooke. "Fine" she said, as she climbed in Haley's SUV.

"Peyton sweetheart, I hope you feel better soon. Tell Lucas I send my love" Lindsey said,

"Thank you" Peyton said, with a fake smile. "You take care Lindsey and I will for sure tell Lucas, when he is between my legs, making love to me, with his amazing cock." she winked, " You know since it's the best sex he's ever had." she smiled big, remembering the night Lucas told her she had the best pussy and that he loved being inside of her, she was the most amazing woman he ever be with.

Lindsey face went white as a ghost, her jaw dropped again, Brooke and Haley bust out laughing. "Oh my God, I can't believe you just say that, you are so bad." Brooke said, between laughing.

"I don't know, what came over me" Peyton said, as looked down. "She was

"Getting under your skin" Brooke finished, as Peyton nodded, "Good come back."

"Bye Lindsey," Haley said, between her own laughter. She liked Lindsey a lot, but she didn't like the way Lindsey was making Peyton feel. But hell she loved the look on her face when Peyton said, that to her.

Haley started the car, "I was right about one thing." Brooke said, as they started driving down the road.

"And what was that?"

"You and I are totally hotter than she is."

Peyton shook her head, but didn't reply back. She sat there listening to Haley and Brooke talk. Her mind couldn't escape, that Lindsey was still a Scott, she knew they was married, but she just thought that she went back to her maiden name. She didn't want it to bug her, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

They arrived at Peyton's, Brooke and Haley helped her carry everything inside. They were all surprise to see the guys and Jamie sitting in living room. "Hey"

"Hey!" Chase said, as he walked over in took the bags from Brooke, then give her a quick kiss. Nathan did the same to Haley,

"Hey little man, was you good for daddy and your uncles today." Haley asked, her son as she picked him.

"Yes" Jamie said, as he started to giggle at the kisses his mother was giving him.

"Wheres Luke?" Peyton asked, as she noticed he was missing from the room

"In the bedroom," Nathan said, "He seems kinda down or something."

"Why?"

"I don't know, everything was fine till we got back here." Chase said, as he pulled Brooke down on his lap.

"Oh, I'll go check on him" Peyton said, as she picked up her bags and hurry to her room. She open the door, to find Lucas sitting on their bed, deep in thought, staring at an envelope in his hands.

"Hey" She whispered, as she shut the door. He didn't even look up at her, "Lucas, you okay?" she asked, as she sat down beside him.

"Hey baby," He said, as he looked over at her. "When did you get home?" he lean over in gave her a little kiss on her lips.

"Just now, are you okay?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, no, maybe, I will be, I think"

"What's going on?"

"It came today"

"What came to..." she stopped, once she looked down at his hands, "Oh, did you open it?"

"No I wanted to wait for you."

"You didn't have to."

"I know,But I wanted to."

"Well open it" she said, as she pulled away from him. She has waited weeks for these results, in now that their here, she was scared to death.

"Peyton no matter what this piece of paper says, I love you, and I'm not going anywhere." Lucas said, as he pulled her back to him.

"I know" she whispered, but she was still a little scared.

"Here, you open it" He said, as he handed her the little white envelope, The envelope that will change their lives.

"Okay," she took a deep in slowly opened it. "Dear Lucas Scott, " she took another deep breath. Lucas reached, over in squeeze her knee, a tear fell down her cheek, as she read the sentence. "You are...


	27. Lucas Scott, You are blank the father

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 27 Lucas Scott, You Are Blank The Father

"Wonder what is going on in there?" Haley question, as she looked back at the closed-door, that Peyton went through a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Nathan said, as he pulled his wife closer to him.

"Yeah, they are probably having sex or something." Brooke said, as she came out of the kitchen,

"Brooke!" Haley yelled, give her a glare

"What? Peyton has been so horny late,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Brooke!" Haley yelled again, "Do you mind, My son is in the room. I don't want him to hear certain things."

"Oh, sorry I totally forgot he was here." Brooke said, as she looked over at Jamie who was sitting on the floor watching spongebob. "He is just so quite."

"Not always, you should see him at bed time" Nathan said, as Haley agree with him.

"I can't wait to be a mom," Brooke said, happily. As she looked at Chase, who pecked her lips.

"Yeah it a wonderful feeling, but is not always ea...

"I know Haley," Brooke said, cutting her off. "I know it's not all fun and games, there will be some hard times. but I can handled it."

"We can handled it," Chase said.

"We can handled it, I like the sound of that." She smiled and give him a sweet kiss.

"Me too,"

"I won't be anything like my mom, I will love our daughter no matter what she does."

"I know you will." Chase said, as he pulled her closer, knowing how much the lack of support and love from her mom, has cause Brooke a lot of heartache.

"Daughter?" Haley asked,

"OH, yeah I totally forgot to tell you two." Brooke said, as she stood up. "You guys are going to have a niece in few months."

"Aww, I'm going to have a niece." Haley said, as she went over to hug Brooke than Chase.

"Does Peyton and Lucas know?" She asked, as Nathan kissed Brooke's cheek

"Yeah I told then yesterday, Now all we need is for Peyton to have a girl, then our girls can be best friends and best cousins."

"That's it" Haley said, as she looked back at the still closed door.

"What's it?" Chase asked, as he and Brooke sat back down.

"I know what is going on in there." She said, as she motioned to Peyton and Lucas closed door.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"You guys said, that Luke was fine till he got home. right?"

"Yeah, till he was going through his mail."

"Exactly,"

"Exactly what Haley you're not making sense right now,"

"It's been about six weeks since Lucas took the DNA a test. I think he received the results in the mail today."

"Oh" Nathan said, as she looked back at the close door. "I wondered what it said."

"I guesses he is the father." Brooke said, sadly as she thought about what Peyton was going through

"How do you know that?" Chase asked.

"Because they have been in there for a long time. If he wasn't the father I'm pretty sure they would have been out here sharing the good news with us, or we would heard something."

* * *

Lucas watched Peyton's face for any kind of sign. A few tears fell from her eyes, that caused her eyes to gloss over, So he was unable to read her like he usually does. She was biting her bottom lip, like she always does. When she is scared or nervous. They have sat there for like twenty minutes, but to Lucas it felt like hours, hell maybe days. He was nervous, in scared to why she hasn't said anything, She had readied the first line but then stopped, before telling him what he has wanted to know for weeks now, He really needed to know, he didn't want to wait anymore.

"Peyt?" He said, as he reached over in lifted her chin. Making her look at him, She was still wearing an unreadable expression.

"Baby, What does it say?" He asked, in impatient tone.

She still says nothing, she still has an unreadable expression. Which makes him feel more nervous than he has ever felt in his life. Then it hits him, her silent, her frown, her tears. Could only mean one thing.

He closes his eyes, as he whispers. "I'm the father aren't I?" his tone is a disappointed one. He he hates that it sounds like that. It's not like he doesn't want to be a father, He wants to be one, more than anything in this world, he wants to be a father. Just not with Lindsey . He wants it with Peyton.

He just wanted to experience the ups and downs of parent hood with Peyton. Yes at one time he wanted it with Lindsey, but she didn't want to have his baby, at least that's what she told him before, now there is a baby, adorable, innocent little baby, who he would be honored to call his son. He just wished, that it wasn't true. He doesn't even know anything about Josh, which is all Lindsey fault, he had only seen him that one time. Lindsey has avoided all his calls and emails. Which made him think that Lindsey was lying about him been the father, She was just saying it to scare Peyton off, which it didn't work. Well, he wasn't to sure if Peyton was going to be sticking around now. He has never been unable to read her, and that scares him the most right now.

"Peyton, Baby, I know this isn't how we wanted it to go." He paused for a second. " Josh is my son and I accept that. I hope you understand why I can't just walk away from him. He is apart of me and I need to be in his life I need to get to know him. I want you beside me as I do this, I need you beside me as I do this. I love you, so damn much Peyton, this doesn't change my feeling for you, I want to be here with you and our baby, Please Peyton don't leav...

"He's not yours Lucas,." She says in a low whispered cutting him off,

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't hear her.

"Josh isn't yours, " She says, a little loud this time. "Your...not his father." she cry.

"Seriously?" his voice his high,

"Yes it says so right here." She says., as she handed him the letter.

"You are not Joshua Dylan Stevens father." He reads the words, out loud four times, It feels like a load that he had carried had been lifted from him. He felt like he could breathe again.

"I kinda want to slap her." Peyton says, a few moments later.

"What? why?"

"We bumped into her today and she told me that her last name was still Scott,and that Josh's was a Scott to, but obviously that was a lie."

"Well, sorry to say, she is still a Scott, I wish she wasn't but she is. And Josh isn't a Scott, the letter says that it's Stevens which is Ricky's last name. The guy she cheated on me with. Why would she tell you Josh's last name was Scott?"

"I think she got upset when I told her I was pregnant. So she thought that she was going to get some kinda reaction out of me. by telling me Josh had your last name. Which she kinda didn't. Not with Josh as much as with her." She stood up,

"What do you mean?"

"I felt a little jealous" She whispered, as she looked away from him,

Lucas was surprise at her reply."Baby, why would you fill jealous over Lindsey?"

"I don't feel jealous over her. I just..." She sighed. "I hate the fact that she..." She shook her head, then stood up.

"You hate the fact that she what?" Lucas asked, as he walked over towards her.

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest, closed her eyes. "I hate the fact that she was married to you. That she will always have a piece of you."

Lucas smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Peyton, you know that. And I can't change the past, boy do I wish I could sometimes. But you know I would change anything about mine and Lindsey relationship."

"You won't?" She asked in a disappointed tone.

"No, Lindsey was everything I thought I wanted, I loved her, and she was supposed to be my happy ever after. I believe everything happens for a reason, Lindsey didn't want to have a family with me, Lindsey didn't see forever with me, that's why she slept with Ricky, Yeah it hurt like hell, and I was ready to throw in the towel on all girls. Then Chase talked me into a guys night out. I never thought I was going to meet my dream girl that night. Peyton, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone including Lindsey, she was my first love, but you are my last love, I will love you forever Peyton Sawyer. I want you to be mine forever, and I believe you and I are going to make it. nothing could ever change how I feel about you, and nothing could ever pull us a part, because our love is strong, and as long as we have each other. We will make it. And Lindsey doesn't have a piece of me, even if she thinks she does, let her think it, Because you have every piece of my heart Peyton. And as far as I can tell, you always will. Lindsey means nothing to me anymore, you mean the world to me. i will spend the rest of my life showing you have much you really mean to me."

"Lucas" she whispered, as he kissed her. "I love you so much, and I do believe in us. I promise you I will never hurt you, I will always be here for you."

"And I promise I will never hurt you either and, I will always be here for you too, and our baby." He said, as he placed his hand on her belly.

"So you really told Lindsey that your pregnant?" He was shocked, but really happy that she did. He was just wondering what she said..

"Yeah, I also told her that, we didn't need a DNA test for our baby, because I know you're the father."

"And I couldn't want anything else in this world." he said, as he kissed her. "Well, expected."

"Expect what?"

"There is something I want more than you carrying my baby."

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"For you to be Peyton Scott"

She doesn't say anything, she just smiles, as she pulls him into a passionate kiss. She could definitely give him that now. She wants everything he wants, she wants to marry him, she wants to give him his first son, his first daughter, hell even his second and third. She wants to come home to him and a house full of kids. And now that Lindsey is no longer a problem in their relationship, she was now ready to set a date. She couldn't wait to be Mrs Peyton Scott either. The soon the better she thought.

* * *

**Well there you guys have it. 94% of you didn't want Lucas to be Josh's father. So you got your wish. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, my last chapter received more reviews than I have gotten on any chapter in a while. So thanks, I also want to thank everyone who took the time to vote in my poll. **

**Well, sorry to say, but this story is coming to an end. The next chapter is the last one. I will have it posted soon. **

**Anyways, if you liked this chapter and the results, let me know by hitting the little green button. **

**Cindy.**


	28. One year and five months later

**A/N: Well, guys as the old saying go's All good things must come to an end. I'm sad to say, but the end of this story has come. This is the last chapter.**

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to drop a review. Especially the ones who reviewed ever chapter. All the reviews meant so much to me. This is my first story to ever get over three hundred reviews. I feel so proud. Maybe with the last chapter I will hit the 400th mark. We will see I guess.**

**Well, I will be updating all my stories soon. Even the ones that I haven't updated in months. I have a new story, that I want to post, but I want to work on my other stories first.**

**Here is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. As much as I did writing it.**

**Thanks again.**

**Cindy**

* * *

Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 28 A year in five months later.

It has been almost two years since Lucas found out that he wasn't Josh's father. Lindsey called him that night to apologise, she told him that she knew he wasn't the father. She just got a little jealous when she heard he had moved on. She knew she didn't have a right to, since she was the one who cheated on him and, told him she never did loved him like he loved her. But a part of her wanted him to pine over her forever. She also apologise for knocking Peyton down, and for saying that Josh's last name was Scott. She also told them that her in Ricky were getting married. Which made Peyton very happy, because Lindsey will no longer be a Scott. That night was the last time either one of them heard from Lindsey.

Haley and Lindsey try to be good friends like they were at one time. But Haley was upset over that fact that Lindsey lied to Lucas and her about Josh. She try to get past it, but it just didn't work. Her friendship with Lindsey was fading away. But she wasn't sad about it. Because her friendship with Peyton and Brooke was growing more and more each day.

A month after, finding out the results. On February 14th, Valentines Day. Peyton and Lucas were married on a beach in South Carolina. With just Brooke, Chase, Nathan, Haley and little Jamie and Karen ware a simple white dress, nothing fancy. But to Lucas she was the most beautiful women in the world.

Four months later, June 11th, Brooke and Peyton graduate from Tree Hill High. That night at a dinner party Haley throw for the two. Brooke's water broke. Brooke and Chase welcome Summer Peyton Scott into the world, at 7:42 p.m. She had black hair, and her daddy's nose. She was 8lb, 7oz. Brooke cried for two days straight, that just how happy she was.

Lucas and Peyton brought a house in South Carolina a week after she graduate. Lucas had taken a job at the local high school coaching. And Peyton had plans on going to an art school close by. But not till she had the baby, She was due in a month, and was getting more and more excited, with the pasting days.

Brooke and Chase also moved to South Carolina, Brooke had to be near Peyton. Chase got a job at the same school Lucas did and, Brooke was taking up some design classes, at the local college.

Haley even talked Nathan into moving down to where the rest of her family was. Nathan agree, do to the fact that he was always on the road. He knew Haley would be safe around family.

On July 11th, one month after Summer Peyton Scott was born. Brooke and Chase got married, on the same beach Peyton and Lucas did. After the wedding when the couple was about to take their first dance as husband and wife. Peyton's water broke.

Peyton and Lucas welcome Anna Brooke Scott into the world at 3:54 p.m. She had blond hair, and her mom's nose. She was 7lb, 5oz. Lucas said, she was a little Peyton, He wanted her eyes to be like her moms, Peyton wanted them to be like her fathers. Since she was just born they had to wait to see who would win. As time when on Anna's eyes changed, and Peyton won. She had amazing blue eyes just like her daddy.

The days turn into weeks and, the weeks turn into months and, the months turn into a year. And just like a flash of lighting a year had went by. Since Anna was born.

Today was Anna Brooke Scott's first birthday. Lucas was out getting the cake, while Brooke, Haley and Peyton finished getting everything ready at the house. Nathan and Chase had the kids at the park.

"Well, everything looks good." Haley said, as she climb down off the ladder.

"Yeah, it does." Brooke said, as she finished hanging up the pink and purple balloons.

"Yeah," Peyton whispered,

"P. Scott, you have to stop crying" Brooke said, as she walked over to her friend. Peyton had cried all week. Over silly little thing, she wasn't ready for Anna to be older. She wanted to keep Anna a baby for as long as possible.

"Brooke you cried on Summer's first birthday last month." Haley said, as she walked over to them

"Well," Brooke paused, trying to thing of something. "Shut up Haley" she said, because she couldn't think of anything else. "Like you didn't cry when Jamie turn one." She said, as she walked back over to the table

Haley didn't say anything, She knew Brooke had a point there. "Peyton, this is a part of life, baby's turn into toddlers. toddlers turn in youth, youth turn into preteens, preteens turn into teena,,,,,,,,,,

"OH, no Anna will never be a teenager."

"You don't really have a choice Peyton"

"This sucks"

"It just getting better"

"She won't need me anymore."

"Yes she will, she will always need her mommy." Brooke said, "Come on, we have like an hour before the party starts."

The door bell ring, Haley and Brooke both ran to the door. Peyton laugh at how silly they were acting.

Peyton was standing in the kitchen with her arms cross over chest. When Lucas walked in the back door with the cake.

"Hey babe." He said, as he place the cake on the table.

Peyton walked over to him, to look at the cake. She smiled, as she readied Happy first Birthday Anna banana.

"Do you like?" Lucas asked

"Yeah. Anna's going to love it." She whispered sadly, as she continue looking at the, Dora the explore cake with pink and purple balloons

"Hey, today is a happy day,"Lucas said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Now that she is older, we can do more with her. Take her more places."

"I know, but pretty soon she won't even want me, to hold her or tuck her in at night or read to her." She said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"She is always going to want her mommy. Yes she is getting older, and it does suck." He paused, "But she will always need us, Peyton.

"Look at Lucas, he would be lost without me and, he is a grown man. and he still comes to me with all his problems" a voice said, from the doorway. Cause Peyton and Lucas both to sightly jump.

"Hey mom" Lucas said, as he walked over to her. "It good to see you." he hugged her tightly.

"You to, and you Peyton" Karen said, as she give Peyton a sympathetic look. "All mother go through this, as they watch their sons or daughter grow."

"I know, but it just seem so fast."."

" Yes, time go by fast. That why you have to cherish every moment you can with them now. Live for today Peyton," Karen said, as she pulled Peyton to her. "Kids get older, but they still need their mothers. My three would be lost without me." she said, smiling

"Don't I know it." Lucas said. as he walked over to, the two most important women in his life. "I would be lost without all three of my girls."

* * *

A few hours later, after the party was over and, Anna was knock out. Lucas carried her up to her room. Kissing her on her forehead. Then went to make sure his mom and Andy were okay. they were spending the night in the guest room.

"Babe I think we should head out." Chase said, as he look over at his daughter who was a sleep on the couch.

"In a minute Chase, I need to talk to Brooke and Peyton." Haley said, as she pulled both girls into the kitchen. Leaving the guys confused in the living room. Including Lucas who just walked into the room

"Wondered what the was about?" Nathan asked, as he sat down hold a sleeping Jamie.

"Your wife," Lucas said, as he sat down on the other chair.

* * *

Both Brooke and Peyton were confused, by Haley's actions. "Okay, Hale's what wrong?" Peyton asked, as soon as they got into the kitchen.

"Look I have something to ask you guys." Haley said, in a low voice.

"What?" Both girls reply at the same time.

"I have watched you guys, this past month and I think I might know why you been so moody." Haley said, as she looked to make sure none of the guys were coming.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked,

"Do you think you two could be pregnant?"

"What?" Both girls yelled.

"SSH" Haley said, "Look the crying a lot and, the craves for chocolate, just like last time. I think you two are pregnant, you just have realize it yet."

"No we aren...

"I think I am" Brooke said, quietly,

"What?" Peyton asked, clearly shocked

"I have notice little things the past two weeks, but I just didn't want to face it yet. With school and Summer. I'm not to sure if I can handled been pregnant again."

"Well, before you stress out, take the test first." Haley said, as she gave Peyton and Brooke a pregnant test from her bag.

"You just happen to be carrying two pregnancy's tests in your bag Hale's." Brooke said, giving her friend a confused look.

"I told you, I have noticed things about you guys and I thought I would just buy two of them." Haley said, trying to make sense, but clearly she wasn't "Just...just take the test Brooke."

"I don't need one" Peyton said,

"Peyt, just take it, prove me wrong."

"Fine."

Peyton and Brooke went to the downstairs bathroom, as Haley waited in the kitchen. Five minutes later, A very pale Peyton and Brooke walked back in the kitchen.

"Well?"

"We are pregnant." Brooke confirmed

"Both of you, right?" Haley asked, a little to happily. "Peyton?"

"Yes" Peyton whispered.

"Why are you so happy?" Brooke asked.

"I'm pregnant to"

"What?"

"I found out last week, Nathan already know and he is thrilled, and then I notice how you two have been acting, and I thought you guys could be pregnant to. And that all three of us could go through this one together."

"Wow, all three of us pregnant at the same time. Who would guess.' Brooke said, "Now I have to tell Chase. Wait how do I tell Chase, maybe Chase doesn't want anymore kids."

"Don't worry Chase has always, wanted to have a big family, so has Lucas" Haley said, as she looked back at Peyton who looked like she was just slap in the face.. "Peyton you okay?"

"Yeah" she lied,

"Brooke you ready yet, We need to get Summer home." Chase said, from the living room.

"Yeah, go head in take her to the car. I'm coming." Brooke said, then turn back to Peyton. "Are you ready to do this again?"

Peyton just shrug her shoulders. "I guess." she wasn't to sure. All she knew is she needed to talk to Lucas.

"Peyton are you sure your okay." Haley asked, in a concern voice.

"Yeah, I'm" she took a deep breath. "I will be, as soon as I talk to Lucas. He always knows how to calm me down."

"Hale's are you ready?" Nathan asked

"Yeah babe, I'm coming"

The girls said there goodbyes to Peyton and then left her in the kitchen alone. She was standing at the sink. When Lucas walked in.

"So what was so important that Haley had to drag you girls into the kitchen for?"

"She's pregnant"

"What?"

"Yeah, she just find out, she said her and Nathan are really happy about it."

"Wow, I'm going to be an uncle again."

"Yeah,"

"Peyton what's wrong?" Lucas asked, as he pulled her over to him. Seeing the tears in her eyes, broke his heart. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Brooke's pregnant to," she whispered.

"Really?" Lucas wasn't sure why this was upsetting her. "Is she happy about it."

"A little, she is worried, about what Chase is going to say and, school and Summer. But Brooke is a strong girl she can get through anything."

"Yeah she is, "Lucas said, agreeing with his wife. "Chase will be happy, I know he will be" he said, then kissed her forehead. "So what is on your mind?" He asked,as sat down on the chair, Pulling her down on his lap.

"I love my life, you know, with you and Anna."

" I hope so, All I want to do is make you and our daughter happy."

"You do Luke, you make me very happy. I love you for everything you have done for me and everything you have given to me."

"Nothing I have given to you, compares to what you gave me. You gave me a beautiful daughter, I couldn't ask for anything more."

"What about a son?" She asked, as she bit her lip. "or another little girl?"

"Is this what's got you down. You want to have another baby?"

"I always thought about having another baby. I would love nothing more than to give you another baby. Hell a house for of kids one day."

"I would love that to." He smiled, as he kissed her. "We can always start tonight."

"Well, you can't get me pregnant tonight"

"Why?"

"Because your seeds already planned." She said, as she pulled back a little to see his reaction.

He sat there looking at her for a moment. "What do you mean my seed is alre...your pregnant,?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out. I'm going to call the doctor in the morning to make an appointment. Just to confirm it."

"Okay, are you okay with been pregnant again?"

"I'm a little scared, I mean Anna just turn one and, I'm getting ready to open up my art gallery and, I'm not even twenty years old yet. And here I'm going on my second child."

"Well your be twenty in five months,"

"Lucas that not what I mean."

"I know, baby, I understand, you feel everything is happening to fast. You know we can put off opening the art gallery till after the baby is born. "

"No Lucas I really want to do this now, and I'm so close to having everything done. "

"Okay, You know they say, god never gives us more than he thinks we can handle. Well I guess god believes we are ready for a new baby. And I have to agree with him."

"You do?"

"Yes, we have an amazing family and, friends to help us. My mom would love to help. She has even said, something about moving here to be closer to her grand kids. "

"Wow, that would be good, she could be there for Jamie, Anna, Summer and the three new ones that will be joining our family soon. Six kids that a lot of kids. "

"Yeah"

"After this one, we are taking a break from having babies."

"Babies?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yes babies, I want to give you a house full of kids one day. But not all before I'm twenty-five."

"You know that I will be happy with just two, right?"

"I know, but like I said before I know what it like growing up alone. I want our children to have lots of brothers and sisters. "

" Whatever you want baby. "He said, as he lifts her up. "Come on let get you to bed." He smiles, as she wraps her arms around his neck. As he carries her to their room.

That night as Peyton laid in Lucas arms, her head resting on his chest like it always did. She thought about the past two years, from meeting Lucas, falling in love with Lucas, marrying Lucas, and the birth of their daughter. She was a lucky girl and she knew it.

"You still awake?" Lucas asked, as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Just thinking." She reply softly.

"Thinking about what?" he asked, as he looked down at her. Smiling when, she laid her hand on her flat stomach.

"How lucky I'm, to have found you."

"Luck had nothing to do with us finding each other."

Peyton looked at at him. "Then what do you call it, oh great one." she laughed. Then rolled on top of him. Looking him in his eyes.

"Faith lead us together, not luck." He said, as he caressed her cheek.

"Faith?" She questioned, confusedly. "Babe, we met at a club, that we were both drag to. You by Chase, because he wanted to help you get over your ex-wife. And me by my crazy best friend, because she happen to be horny." She laughed, as Lucas rolled his eyes. " So it was luck that brought us together, because we both were just luck to be at the same place at the same time."

"No, sweetheart, it wasn't luck It was faith, well maybe not faith that much, as it was destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Look, even if we never did meet that night and have the most incredible, hot, sex that I have ever had." He smirk, as she blushed. "I believe we would have met some how, I don't know how we would have, or when, But we would have met some how, someday."

"What makes you said that?" She asked, as runs her finger over his bare chest.

"Because we were meant to be together. "he said, in a sweet voice, that makes her heart beat faster. "Just like the old saying go's People who are meant to be together, always find each other in the end." he smiles, as he leans up to kiss her. "And I thank god every day that I found you. I love you Peyton Scott"

"I love you to, Lucas Scott."

**THE END!**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
